La Heredera del Poder
by El Legendario
Summary: Un futuro donde la muerte y el caos reinan, un futuro donde el Elegido ya no existe y donde las criaturas mágicas fueron llevadas a la extinción. Todo provocado por un simple hecho que marca la misma existencia.Un cambio que hizo que una niña pagara por los errores del pasado. (Inspirado en las historias de Madame Purple)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a cada uno de mis lectores, este es el reinicio del capítulo. Sé que no entienden esta situación, pero cuando avance en la historia entenderán el motivo.**

 **Al principio iba ser un One-Shot, pero Madame Purple, me sugirió que la continuara, así que a darle. Si tienen dudas avísenme por Reviews.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Viaje.**

En el valle de los Trolls se podía ver varios cadáveres tirados. Todas estas criaturas estaban muertas, algunos con rostros de terror, como si hubieran visto un monstruo. La luz de la luna, daba una mejor visión de la escena, muchos de ellos estaban destrozados, las partes de sus cuerpos adornaban el valle, dándole la apariencia de un cementerio. En medio de todo este ambiente de muerte, se encontraba una joven que no aparentaba más de 13 años, tenía un vestido de color rojo algo rasgado, tenía el cabello de color naranja y unos ojos verdes que no paraban de soltar lágrimas. Su cuerpo emanaba un aura anaranjada.

Su vida era un infierno, que podria decir de ella, fue criada por una mujer que asesino a sus padres, le daba rabia pensar en eso, y más aun teniéndola en frente. La mujer estaba tirada en el piso, con varios rasguños, tenía un cabello castaño. Al parecer había salido de una pelea.

La chica la miro fijamente, trataba de levantarse, se rio un poco, le gustaba verla así de patética, le había cortado varias veces.

-¡¿Realmente quieres seguir con esto?!,¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?!- Le grito, la había considerado su madre por mucho tiempo. Pero hace poco se enteró de lo que hizo, no podía creer que vivió junto a una asesina durante toda su vida.

La mujer soltó una carcajada, se terminó de levantar y la miro con un rostro de locura pura.

-¡Eres una mal agradecida!, ¿Sabes lo que tuve que pasar?, ¡Todo el maldito tiempo estaba cerca de él para que me notara, pero decidió revolcarse con una zorra!- La mujer estaba eufórica, siempre la veía como una amiga. Era tan idiota que nunca lo noto, pensó que llegaría a suceder, pero en su lugar decidió estar con su propia hermana. Fijo la mirada al vórtice de color azul que estaba detrás de la niña, no debía dejarla irse.

-¡No tenías el derecho de hacerlo!-Comenzó a llorar- Era tu amigo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- Repetía la pregunta cada vez, mientras seguía llorando. La mujer se bufo de su estado.

-Ellos se lo merecían, no solo por mí, sino por la sociedad, imagínate que hubiera pasado si los otros reinos se enteraban de su situación. Arendelle quedaría mal visto por todos y eso que ya estaba gobernado por un monstruo- Volvió a reír, ganándose una mirada asesina de la chica.

-¿Y eso qué?, ellos merecían ser felices y tú se lo arrebataste, me separaste de mis padres- La chica la miraba con mucho odio. La mujer se volvió a reír. Le daba tanta risa su estúpida escena.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te unes con ellos?- Saco un cuchillo y se lo lanzo. La chica lo esquivo y lanzo unos picos de hielo. La mujer evadió algunos pero uno le dio en el hombro. Grito del dolor, la maldita le había dado, la volvió a mirar, sus poderes se habían unido o algo así, pero no iba a dejar que cruzara el portal. Vio la espada que traía en el piso y de un rápido movimiento, la agarro y empezó a correr hacia la chica, esta última la miraba correr lentamente, su cara maniática le daba escalofríos, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?, no quería hacerle daño. Pero tampoco dejaría que la detuviera.

Solo pensar de lo que hizo, la llenaba de odio, de golpe congelo el piso. Haciendo que la mujer callera de espalda. Sin pensarlo dos veces hizo salir una estaca de hielo, que atravesó la espalda de la mujer y dejándola incrustada en ella como un pincho. Su sangre recorrió la helada parte como un pequeño rio. Pero la mujer seguía viva y comenzó a reír asustado a la chica, ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡Eres una estúpida!- Exclamo la mujer sin dejar de sangrar. Solo podía ver el cielo oscuro de la noche- No tendrás la oportunidad de salvarlos, ya verás que las cosas te caerán encima como miles de cuchillos- La mujer volvió a reír y de su boca salían chorros de sangre. Hasta que por fin dejo de respirar.

La niña escucho todo sin parar de llorar, su vida no tenia sentido, ahora no le quedaba nada, durante 13 años se dedicó a controlar sus poderes, creyó que vivía con una buena persona, pero detrás de esa mascara dulce y compasiva se encontraba la de un monstruo sádico y cruel. Que la cuido solo por lastima.

Miro el cuchillo que le había lanzado, lo tomo y lo miro por varios segundos, tenia que acabar con esto de una u otra forma, fue acercándolo a su cuello. Sus pensamientos estaban nublados. Quería dejar de sufrir, su corazón no soportaría más esto, sintió el frio metal en su piel, solo tenia que hacer un corte bien abierto para dejar que su vida se fuera.

-¡No lo hagas Jenny!, ¡Piensa en tus padres!- Ese grito la saco de su trance, se dio cuenta lo que iba hacer. Se iba a suicidar. Noto como una pequeño ser cojeaba hacia ella, lo reconoció enseguida.

-¡Opkker!, ¡Estas vivo!- Jenny salió corriendo y le dio un abrazo con algunas lágrimas- Creí que ella te había asesinado- El troll se apartó de su agarre y limpio sus lágrimas. Le dolía verla así, le recordaba a su madre, era idéntica a ella, solo que tenía el cabello suelto.

-Jenny, estoy muy lastimado y me cada poco, tienes que cruzar el portal o se va a cerrar- La chica miro el portal con algo de duda.

-Pero, no puedo dejarte aquí-Jenny estaba asustada, no podía dejarlo aquí. El troll negó con su cabeza.

-Debes hacerlo, si no todo esto no habrá valido la pena-Oppker la guio al portal, la chica no quería irse, pero el troll la siguió empujando- Tienes que salvar a tus padres, ellos son la clave de evitar este caos. Por favor vete-

Jenny no paraba de llorar, miro el portal y sin decir nada más, salto en él. Al instante el portal desapareció, dejando a Oppker en el valle con los cuerpos de lo que solían ser su familia, empezó a caminar, su cuerpo ya no podía más, pero noto el cuerpo de la mujer, el suelo en donde estaba cubierto por su sangre, se acercó y pudo notar que sus ojos estaban abiertos, con una sonrisa que lo hizo temblar. Al principio creyó que estaba viva, pero no era así.

Sus ojos reflejaban nada de vida. Le dio lastima como termino, al principio creyó que era una buena niña. ¿Cómo pudo traicionar a Andy de esa forma?

-Debí darme cuenta desde mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo pude pasar esto?, sabía que algo andaba mal- Oppker lloro, si hubiera usado sus poderes mágicos para saber el futuro, hubiera evitado esta situación, pero no, su estúpido orgullo hizo condenar a todos, y por su error Luminara pago el precio.

Miro nuevamente a Birgit. La linda niña que fue amiga del Elegido durante toda su niñez. Podía ver un buen futuro entre ellos dos. Uno donde se iban a cazar y tendrían muchas hijas. Suspiro, ese futuro cambio drásticamente en un punto de la línea del tiempo. Pudo hacerlo pero estaba tan distraído por su rebeldía que no lo tomo importancia.

-Birgit…. Sé que lo amabas pero no justifica lo que hiciste, ellos merecían vivir, igual que no fuera correcto- Su voz le estaba fallando, sentía que su corazón iba a detenerse en cualquier momento. Le dio un último vistazo a recién fallecida. Su rostro le daba miedo, ¿Por qué seguía sonriendo?, se acercó y cerró sus ojos, eran muy bellos.

Miro al cielo y pudo notar como la luna brillaba. Si mal no recordaba ahí estaba a que todos llamaban el hombre de la luna. Una entidad tan poderosa, que hacía temblar el planeta.

-Espero que guíes a Jenny a su objetivo, te lo encargo- Opkker pronuncio sus últimas palabras antes de caer al suelo, sin ningún signo de vida.

El valle quedo a oscuras, la temperatura del ambiente bajo drásticamente. Se podía escuchar el andar de unos caballos y en definitiva lo era. Al lugar llegó un escuadrón de cazadores. En especial su líder. El cazador miro la escena y frunció el ceño, su colaboradora no cumplió el trabajo. Le daba lastima, era una mujer muy capaz y hermosa. Se bajó del caballo, el suelo del lugar estaba algo mojado por la sangre de esas criaturas, junto a la de su amiga.

Se acercó y la examino. La niña la atravesó con una estaca de hielo, ya se había derretido dejando un agujero en medio de su pecho. Se agacho y le acaricio su cabello. Recordó el día que la violo, la pobre solo quería estar con ese adefesio. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, recordaba sus gritos, pidiendo ayuda al príncipe. Y era bastante cínico ya que momentos antes ella misma lo había asesinado.

La mente de la mujer no había procesado lo que había hecho, tal vez enloqueció después de todos los asesinatos que hizo.

-Es difícil creer que esta mujer haya matado a toda la familia real, que ridículo- El cazador no bromeaba, hubiera sido una buena cazadora, matar a la Reina y al Príncipe de las nieves no era un trabajo que cualquiera pudiera hacer. Unos de sus hombre se acerco, este poseía el escáner de magia.

-Señor el portal ya fue hecho, al parecer logro atravesarlo antes que llegáramos- EL hombre lo miro, para luego ver todo el valle. ¿Quién había asesinado a todos estos monstruos?

-Esta estúpida no hizo un buen trabajo, sabía que tenía que matar a esa niña desde que nació, pero tuvimos que dejarla vivir- El cazador gruño, tuvieron la idea de criarla como una cazadora, y dejaron a Birgit como su cuidadora, pero ese Troll logro entrenarla y revelarle todo sin que supieran.

-¡Llévense los cadáveres!- Montó su caballo nuevamente- ¡Quiero a todas estas criaturas mágicas en el castillo¡- Ordeno y todos los demás cazadores asintieron. Le daba placer ver todo lo que pudo lograr, y todo gracias a Birgit. Quien llegaría pensar que una linda niña como ella se convirtiera en un monstruo frio y calculador.

Miró nuevamente su cuerpo, era bastante atractiva y sus pechos era lo mejor de todo, recordaba como gemía al momento de tocarlos. Recordó una vez, cuando su sobrina tenia 15, que la castaña le conto que sus pechos no se habían desarrollado. Soltó otra risa, la pequeña nunca imagino que crecerían a un buen tamaño. Pero sus pensamientos pervertidos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto algo raro en ella. Se bajó del caballo y miro su rostro.

-¿No tenía los ojos cerrados?- Se preguntó, para luego dirigir su mano a la cara de la muerta- Hubiera jurado que los tenia cerrados-

La miro, tenía una sonrisa algo extraña para un muerto, daba la sensación que estaba viva. Cuando movió su mano a sus labios. Algo paso.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- Un grito de terror sonó en el lugar. Los cazadores desviaron la mirada y el horror se reflejó en sus rostros. Su líder estaba botando gran cantidad de sangre donde solía estar su mano derecha y cayó al suelo por el dolor. Todos quedaron helados por lo ocurrido. Y escucharon una risa que los hizo helar más.

-¡OH!, ¿Qué pasa, te mordieron tu linda manito?- Ahí estaba Birgit, completamente viva y jugando con la recién cortada mano del cazador, su boca estaba llena de colmillos y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Los cazadores estaban asustados, sus mentes no procesaban lo ocurrido. Su líder aun gritaba de dolor. La mujer empezó a caminar hacia el con mucha elegancia, el hombre a verla retrocedió, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Cómo…-

-.. Estoy viva, bueno digamos que tengo mis cartas bajo la manga- Birgit se agacho y clavo sus ojos rojos en él. –Sabes, fuiste el primero y eso no lo niego, pero deseaba tanto que Andy lo fuera, me da asco en pensar que la primera fue ella-

Birgit se levantó y toco sus pechos- Ni siquiera le gusto mis atributos, su amor lo tenía bastante cegado, un hombre que no le guste esto, no lo es verdaderamente- Volvió a reírse. El cazador la miraba con terror reflejado en su mirada. ¿No estaba muerta?, se arrastró para alejarse lo más que pudiera de la mujer. Le había arrancado la mano de un mordisco, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿ Qué cosa era?

Los demás cazadores, sacaron sus armas, y cuando iban atacarla. Esta desapareció y de repente los cuerpos de estos, empezaron a caer al suelo, con partes de su cuerpo faltantes, incluso algunos estaban decapitados. La escena fue tan desagradable que otros decidieron huir. Pero igualmente corrieron con el mismo destino.

Birgit apareció nuevamente en frente del cazador, estaba cubierta de sangre. Su mano tenía forma de garra, y su vestido tenía sangre por todas partes. Esta le dio una sonrisa pícara que lo asusto.

-Me da gusto salir por fin, la estúpida me tenía atrapada por mucho tiempo- Birgit soltó otra carcajada, sus risas daban miedo, estaba completamente loca. Luego señalo al cazador con su dedo índice.

-¡Dame la poción que utilizo la mocosa, para viajar en el tiempo!- El cazador no dudo en buscar en su camisa y sacar un pequeña bolsa. Su brazo bueno se extendió temblorosamente hacia ella. Esta lo agarro y lo analizo. Para luego meterlo entre sus pechos. La mujer se quedó mirando al cazador. Este no decía ninguna palabra.

-No sé cómo hubiera acabado todo esto si no hubiera matado a todos- Arreglo su cabello para amarrarlo en una cola de caballo.- Sé que fui muy mala, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse, ¿No lo crees?-

-¿Que…. ¿Qué vas hacer con eso?- Birgit lo miro de manera burlona.

-Iré tras ella, yo la cuide por mucho tiempo, y sabes lo que dicen, El perro que muerde la mano que le da de comer, merece un castigo.- Se rio.

El cazador trago saliva, pero la mujer empezó acercarse a él, y su rostro daba a entender lo que quería hacer.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Déjame vivir, perdóname por lo que te hice, solo … solo fue…-

-Parte de tus fantasías asquerosas- Birgit lo interrumpió- Eres un bastardo que merece morir, me quitaste lo único que me quedaba de mi inocencia-

El cazador iba a decir otra cosa, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, a bajar la miraba vio la mano de la mujer enterado en donde está su corazón y de un solo movimiento lo saco. El hombre cayó muerto al instante, con una pequeña lágrima saliendo por sus ojos. Birgit tiro el órgano vital a otro lado.

Miro hacia arriba y pudo ver como la luna brillaba de una manera rara, algo le decía que la estaban observando. Le restó importancia y saco la bolsa donde estaba la poción. La miro por unos segundos para luego sonreír, la tiro al suelo y un vórtice parecido al anterior, apareció ante ella.

-Voy por ti mí querida niña, ya verás que te seguiré a donde estés sin importar quién o que se me atraviese- Birgit salto al vórtice cerrándose al momento. El valle nuevamente quedo en silencio. Mientras a la distancia, un figura humanoide observaba lo acontecido. Para luego desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

En el túnel Jenny no iba muy bien lo que digamos. Tenía ganas de vomitar por las vueltas que daba en el túnel. Al instante choco contra algo duro y frio, se quedó quieta durante un momento en suelo que extrañamente era de hielo. Se levantó y se sobo sus partes adoloridas. Miro todo a su alrededor, las paredes estaban hechas de hielo y el techo de igual forma. No sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Qué es este lugar?, parece que un escultor de hielo, tuvo una idea bastante loca- Jenny empezó a explorar el lugar y se topó con algo que la asombro. En un salón había varios objetos, que no mal recordaba, pertenecían al mundo mágico.- ¿Qué hacen estas cosas aquí?- Jenny examino cada objeto, identifico cada uno de ellos, gracias a su entrenamiento pudo saber que era esas cosas.

-Mejor me voy de aquí, no entiendo porque el portal me trajo- Se amarro el cabello, pudo ver en un espejo que volvió a ser rojizo. Soltó una pequeña risa. Según Opkker se parecía bastante a su madre y eso que nunca la había visto. Bajo por unas escaleras que igual que todo lo demás estaba hecho de hielo y llego a lo que parecía ser la puerta principal. La abrió con algo de esfuerzo y pudo ver que estaba en una montaña.

A cruzar las escaleras que pasaban por un acantilado. Observo mejor la edificación, quedándose asombrada por lo visto.

-¿Un castillo?, ¡Wow, es bastante genial!- Jenny estaba emocionada y empezó a saltar a tal punto que se resbalo y cayo de espalda. Miro al cielo azul por unos momentos, pero de repente una oscuridad tapo su vista. A mirar el bulto encima de ella, no dudo en levantarse asustada. En frente de ella estaba un monstruo de nieve que media como 3 metros.

Sus piernas temblaban de miedo, el monstruo la miraba con curiosidad. Se quedaron así por un buen rato. Jenny no sabía qué hacer, si se movía tal vez la atacaría. Disimuladamente lo rodeo y siguió de largo a un lugar seguro.

-¿Helena, ya te vas?-La voz del monstruo era profunda, pero lo que dijo la impacto.- ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?- Jenny volteo lentamente para verlo. El monstruo la seguía mirando sin entender que pasaba.

-¿Eh?, bueno… Tengo que irme, pero después jugaremos-Respondió con algo de duda. El monstruo la había confundido con su madre biológica, eso quería decir que la conocía.

-Oh bueno, nos vemos después, Adiós- El gigante se retiró dejando a Jenny sin entender lo que acababa de pasar. Quería preguntarle si conocía a su madre, pero prefirió no hacerlo, el monstruo podría atacarla si no era alguien que conociera.

-Esto es bastante confuso-Jenny suspiro y se fue rápidamente. Camino por un buen rato, el bosque era muy extraño para ella. Bueno estaba en el pasado, o eso pensaba. Tenía una extraña sensación que algo no estaba bien. ¿Cómo lo sabía?. El túnel de tiempo por donde viajo, se distorsionaba a cada momento, y podía sentir que algo malo había ocurrido. Le llevo mucho tiempo, para poder conseguir un camino. Pero miro a ambos lados, no sabía qué dirección tomar.

-¡Genial!, ¡Estoy perdida!- Patio una pequeña piedra que tenía al frente, pero escucho un ruido de unos caballos, rápidamente se puso en guardia. Detrás de ella estaba un hombre montado en un carruaje que llevaba frutas y verduras. Era un vendedor o eso parecía ser. El hombre la miro con curiosidad y se bajó de su transporte. Jenny lo vio acercarse y retrocedió por reflejo.

-Hola pequeña. ¿Estas perdida?, no deberías estar sola por estos bosques, hay ladrones rodando por ahí- Exclamo el hombre, que era bastante viejo. Jenny lo miro con duda. El hombre era otro caso, la apariencia de la chica daba a entender que la habían robado, tenía su vestido rojo algo rasgado y eso lo preocupo.

-Ven, déjame llevarte a Arendelle, ahí te pueden ayudar-Jenny abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, Arendelle estaba cerca, eso la alegro. Podía buscar a sus padres y así advertirles del horrible futuro que iba a pasar.

Sin dudar subió al carruaje. El hombre se montó y se hecho andar, la chica actuaba algo raro. Pero supuso que era por el robo.

-Dime niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto

-Soy Jenny, estuve deambulando por el bosque y me caí, rompí mi vestido, pero necesito regresar a mi casa- Jenny mintió, no podía revelar del porqué de su verdadero estado.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos pronto a tu hogar, ¿Vives en Arendelle?-

-Sí, tengo a mis padres allá, seguro están preocupados-EL viejo la miro sospechosamente, lo que decía no tenía sentido, ¿Qué hacía en el bosque?, si no la robaron, tal vez se haya escapado. Bueno él no era nadie para juzgarla, pero a lo mejor en el pueblo se podría resolver su problema.

Le dio una manzana y esta se la comió sin pensar. El viejo pensaba que no había comido por mucho tiempo, ¿Sera que la abandonaron?

-Bueno Jenny, yo soy Leo y me da gusto en conocerte, como vez trabajo de vendedor de frutas y otros alimentos, voy a Arendelle, para comenzar de nuevo- Explico mientras que la niña lo veía.

El hombre seguía hablando de su vida, de como lo habían sacado de otros lugares y que tuvo que empezar su trabajo muchas veces. Siguió hablando pero Jenny estaba concentrada en otra cosa, no sabía que iba a pasar si llegaba a Arendelle, pero algo era seguro. Si la Birgit del pasado se metía, no dudaría en sacarla del camino.

-"Ojala todo me vaya bien con mis padres, pero si Birgit se entromete, la pagara muy caro"- Pensó con odio. Mientras que su ojo derecho brillaba de azul y el izquierdo de rojo. Sabía que el futuro contaba con ella e iba hacer todo lo posible para salvarlo. Incluso si llegara a desaparecer. Ambos siguieron su rumbo al pueblo, donde sus habitantes no sabían de la llegada de alguien que causaría algunos problemas.

En una instalación bastante rara, un ser de cabeza gigante y con una capa azul, miraba a Jenny, para luego desviar la mirada a la mujer de cabellos castaño, que al parecer seguía en el túnel del tiempo. En eso una pantalla apareció frente a él. En ella se veía a un ser igual a él. Solo que tenía un extraño sombrero.

-¿Qué te parece?, es muy complicada esta situación- Hablo el ser de la pantalla. El otro lo miro por un momento para luego responder.

-Es aceptable el acontecimiento, me gustaría investigar más sobre tu mundo, claro si me lo permites- Uatu sabía que no podía ver otros mundos sin el permiso de su vigilante.-¿ Le avisaste al vigilante de la tierra que llego Jenny?-

-Ya lo sabe, pero creo que no hará nada para detenerla- Uatu frunció el ceño. Era el único vigilante que se preocupaba del bienestar de su tierra.- Bien espero que esto no pase a mayores o tendré que intervenir-

El otro vigilante asintió y desapareció de la pantalla. Uatu miro su tierra desde su base. Sabía por lo menos que Riden la protegería de cualquier daño. Suspiro y tacleo unos botones, haciendo que apareciera otra pantalla.

-Veamos la historia de esta interesante realidad- Varias imágenes pasaban rápidamente en la pantalla y se detuvieron en un punto de esta línea de tiempo, donde todo comenzó.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bueno amigos, modifique todo el capítulo y deje con vida a Devil Birgit. Bueno si Mandame Purple decide colocar a Jenny, no habría problemas, ya que los próximos capítulos, contare los acontecimientos que llevaron a esta realidad a sufrir este futuro. Es decir, Jenny no va tener protagonismo en la historia, bueno no directamente, ya que me enfocare en la historia de Andy y la Helena de esta realidad.**

 **Puede que haga una secuela o no, eso depende si Mandame decide colocarla en su fics. Ya que si la pone no puedo contar la historia de Jenny en este mundo. ¿Por qué?, verán si Madame la pone, su historia seria en la línea de tiempo original, pero si no, sería una realidad parecida y no tendría nada que ver con "El Príncipe de Hielo".**

 **Saludos y espero sus Reviews o sugerencias que me quieran dar. Chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la historia, a partir de aquí nos centraremos en el Andy Y Helena de esta realidad así que disfruten.**

 **Mandame Purple quisiera que me mandaras ideas para este fics, solo porque eres la dueña de estos personajes, bueno no de todos, pero sí de tus OC. Espero tus consejos.**

 **Agradezco a todos aquellos que lean esta versión alterna. Muchos dirán que no le gusta este tipo de relación y lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo hice?, bueno el fics de "El amor de una madre", Helena menciono que quería casarse con Andy, para así volverse reina. En ese instante creí que ambos crecerían sin saber que son hermanos. Pero Madame cambio todo al final de este fics. Entonces pensé. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca lo hubieran sabido?, bueno aquí está la respuesta. Soy un fans de Marvel y como sabrán algunos, esta editorial gira en el concepto del multiverso.**

 **Entonces a la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Sentimientos desconocidos.**

Uatu miraba con atención el monitor frente a él. Puso una cara de intriga a descubrir el insignificante cambio que provoco que esta realidad divergiera de la Tierra - 4005. Una realidad en donde existía ese príncipe llamado Anders o Andy como muchos le decían por cariño. En ambas realidades, el chico fue producto de una violación. Hasta ahora en la realidad original no ha descubierto ese secreto que guarda su padre Hans. Ese hombre en cada realidad que ha visto, siempre es el malvado, alguien egoísta y con ansias de convertirse en rey. Pero en estas realidades fue reformado gracias a que se casó con una princesa de nombre Liv.

Sus ojos blancos estudiaron a la mujer y a su madre, la Reina Astrid una mujer con una personalidad repulsiva hacia todo aquel que no fuera igual a ella. Le tenía un miedo a la magia de hielo de la Reina Elsa. Le recordaba a las personas que odian a los mutantes de la Tierra-616. Esa mujer fue la responsable que el niño Andy descubriera que Hans era su padre, de una manera tan repentina que el joven escapo de su casa, después de eso se arrepintió y ayudo a la Reina Elsa para encontrarlo, así cambiando su parecer de ellos.

-Es increíble como un pequeño cambio provoque un mundo lleno de muerte y caos- Uatu sabia sobre el efecto mariposa. Un efecto que decía que lo mas mínimo como un aleteo de una mariposa podía provocar un cambio gigantesco. Pero sin ese efecto el Multiverso no existiría. Cada decisión que se toma, crea automáticamente un nuevo universo. Su realidad la Tierra-2696, era un ejemplo claro de eso. Riden era un chico que no tenía más versiones en otras realidades y eso era muy curioso. Alguien como el ocultaba algo único e inigualable.

-Entonces este fue el cambio que creo este mundo, cielos ¿Solo porque el niño que peleo con Andy se enfermó antes de su fiesta, provoco esto?, que curioso-Uatu miro al nieto que durante la fiesta se peleó con Andy, este era el nieto de la Reina Astrid. Está a tratar de defender a su nieto, que según ella del monstruo Andy hizo revelar el secreto frente a él. Pero aquí es el punto que hace que la realidad cambie. El niño se había enfermado de gripe días antes de que la fiesta se hiciera, provocando que no fuera, haciendo que ese evento nunca ocurriera. Este cambio hizo que naciera la Tierra-8845. La realidad en la que viene la niña Jenny.

Siguió mirando como Andy de esta realidad visitaba a su "amiga" Helena después de cenar. Este era el punto donde había huido, pero aquí nunca paso.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que me prepara esta nueva realidad- Otro monitor bajo y se sentó en una silla, para contemplar los acontecimientos que llevaron al fin del Elegido y de la Iluminada.

* * *

Andy se encontraba caminando hacia la habitación de su amiga Helena, quería darle las buenas noches. Su fiesta había sido muy buena, pero estar en presencia de la Reina Astrid lo incomodaba. Esa mujer era un completo fastidio. Según lo que le dijo a su amigo Hans, que su nieto no pudo venir porque se había enfermado. Bufó referente a este hecho, seguramente lo obligo a quedarse, esa mujer no toleraba estar cerca de ellos.

-Bueno, lo único que me importa que Helena haya venido, es mi mejor amiga- Andy sabía que la pequeña era especial, algo se lo decía. Siguió caminando hasta estar frente de la puerta, dio un pequeño golpe.

-Ya voy, ¿Quién toca, eres un monstruo o un fantasma?- Andy rodo los ojos por la ridícula repuesta. La pequeña iba a cumplir ocho años dentro de unos meses, pero aun así sus frases era muy estúpidas.

-Soy Andy, el chico más atractivo del castillo, y futuro Rey de Arendelle- Escucho unos extraños golpes detrás de la puerta. Le pareció bastante curiosos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo a altas horas de la noche?. Cuando la puerta se abrió, una almohada se estrelló contra su cara. Después escucho una risa.

-¡Te di, te di, te di! ¡Wu-ju!- Helena soltó otra carcajada- Eres muy malo esquivando una almohada-

Andy gruño por lo que hizo, desarreglo su cabello, se lo acomodo y miro con enojo a Helena, que a notar su cara se puso algo nerviosa. Andy avanzo poco a poco, con un aura algo maligna. La niña retrocedió y salió corriendo a su cama, pero Andy rápidamente la tomo del brazo. Y con la misma almohada le dio en la cabeza mientras se reía.

-¿Así que quieres jugar rudo?, bueno vamos a jugar rudo entonces.- Ambos comenzaron a jugar a la guerra de almohadas, estuvieron un buen rato jugando hasta que no pudieron más. Los dos cayeron en la cama muy cansados. Andy debía admitir que no se cansaba de jugar con Helena. Muchos dirían que jugar con una niña de siete años, no era común para un niño de su edad. No le importaba que lo vieran con Helena. Era su amiga y eso nunca podía cambiar. Vio como la pequeña soltaba un pesado bostezo, estaba agotada, y ya era hora para irse a dormir. Él también estaba cansado.

Helena se sentó al borde de la cama y clavo esos ojos verdes en él. Eran idénticos a los suyos, podía sentir algo familiar en ellos, pero eso se debía a que su padre también los tenía. Hans era un buen hombre. Quería a veces desear que su padre fuera como él. Era ridículo pensar en eso, ¿Hans su padre?, Por favor, solo podría ocurrir en un mundo imaginario.

Se extrañó ver que Helena tocara sus dedos en forma apenada. Algo no andaba bien. Miro que Helena se acercó más a él. Esto de alguna manera lo incómodo. Solo en mirar a la linda niña acercarse le provocaba una sensación rara.

-¿Andy, te puedo preguntar algo?, es sobre algo que vi haciendo a mis papás-Pregunto Helena algo apenada.

El joven príncipe la miro sin entender a que se refería. ¿Que pudieron hacer Hans y Liv para que estuviera así?.

-Dímelo, soy mayor que tú, por lo que soy más inteligente.- Andy respondió con arrogancia. No era muy listo, pero a comparación de Helena, si lo era. Tenía trece, y eso era genial para él. Un chico de trece años sabía más cosas de una niña de siete.

-Bien, todo pasó cuando fui a buscar a mi mami. Cuando llegue a su habitación ella estaba con mi papi, pero estaban desnudos y mi mamá estaba debajo de él.- Helena estaba muy confundida en ese entonces. Andy estaba rojo como un tomate. Hans le había explicado lo que hacían los hombres y las mujeres para tener hijos.

-Mi mami gritaba, ¡Oh si, más duro! Y mi papi se movía más rápido. ¿Le estaba haciendo daño?, me dio mucho miedo y no quise entrar- Helena se asustó por lo que vio y le dio miedo entrar a la habitación, pensó que su padre estaba molesto y por eso le estaba haciendo esa cosa a su mamá.

Tampoco le quiso preguntar a su mamá después, posiblemente la regañaría por estar espiando. No sabía que estaban haciendo, pero su madre andaba muy feliz y se daban muchos besos.

Andy no sabía qué hacer, esa situación no era buena para una niña de su edad. Hans tenía que ser más precavido. Tenían a una hija que aun pensaba jugar a las muñecas y al té. Le juro a Hans de no contarle a Helena sobre la reproducción, que cuando llegara el momento su madre lo haría. Sintió como su corazón palpitaba sin control, se había metido en un problema que él no podía solucionar. Pensó en llamar a su madre, pero posiblemente ella tampoco quiera hacerlo.

-"¿Qué hago, no soy el apropiado para decírselo?"- Pensó con mucho miedo, a tal punto que el cuarto empezó hacer frio. Helena miro a su alrededor confundida. Y luego miro al rubio que no paraba de temblar. Se acercó y le toco el hombro, haciendo que este cayera de la cama por el susto.

-Andy, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Viste a un fantasma o qué?- Helena lo miro con preocupación.- ¿Estas asustado?, ¿Es malo que mi papi le hiciera eso a mi mami?, ¡Dímelo, por favor, no le diré a nadie!

Maldecía que Hans fuera tan irresponsable. Suspiro y se paró con calma, mientras que la niña seguía pidiéndole que le contara. Era demasiado intranquila y no iba a parar hasta que le dijera. O si no iría a preguntarle a alguien más y no sabía cómo le iban a responder. Serian menos sensatos en explicarle algo así a Helena, no tenia de otra, tenía que contarle, pero ya tenía la manera de decirlo. La miro a esos hermosos ojos verdes y respiro profundo. Lo iba hacer no había marcha atrás.

-Helena, esa cosa lo hacen los grandes para demostrar cuanto se aman, él no la estaba lastimando, solo la estaba dando un gusto, ¿Entiendes?-Andy vio como Helena se quedaba viendo, su cara demostraba muchas dudas. Se sentó en la cama esperando que la pelirroja quedara satisfecha por su explicación. Le dio pena en decir eso, no sabía mucho tampoco. Sabía lo básico, pero hacerlo era parte de las necesidades de los hombres y de las mujeres. Helena se sentó a su lado aun pensativa. El rubio la miraba pacientemente. Quería que Helena dejara el asunto a un lado y que volviera a hablar de cosas morales. La pequeña lo volvió a mirar. Pero esta vez con una sonrisa que le incómodo.

-Andy, ¿Y si nos besamos en la boca?-Pregunto la pequeña acercándose más a él.- Déjame ver porque a mi mami le gusta tanto-

El mundo se detuvo a su alrededor, miraba como Helena se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro. Andy se quedó congelado. La petición de la niña le cayó como un balde lleno de agua fría. Pero en este caso sería agua caliente. No sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no respondía. Se quedó quieto hasta que sintió el cálido aliento de Helena a centímetros de su boca. En un instante sintió lo pequeños labios de la niña unirse con los suyos. Era un beso pequeño pero a la vez muy forzado. La pequeña afincaba más su boca en la de él. Al parecer no le estaba gustado, pero todo cambio cuando sintió algo pequeño y húmedo entrando a su boca. Era la lengua de Helena que había pasado entre sus labios.

Andy estaba completamente perdido en esa sensación, una sensación que no había sentido cuando se besó con Birgit. Ese fue su primer beso, pero no sintió lo mismo que este. Este beso tan raro le estaba provocando una nueva perspectiva con referente a besarse. ¿Por qué no lo sintió con Birgit? Y ¿Por qué no se separaba de ella? Sostuvo la espalda de la pequeña y siguió el ritmo de su lengua. Quería detenerse pero su cuerpo le demandaba que continuara. Algo andaba mal, pero su boca sabia a dulce, algo muy bueno para él. Hubieran continuado así, pero todo cambio cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-Helenita, es hora de dormir, espero que ya tengas tu pijama-Era Liv. Ambos se separaron de golpe a escucha la voz de la princesa. Helena miro la puerta con una sonrisa, algo que a Andy lo extraño. Helena se limpió la boca y lo miro con asco.

-Fue asqueroso, no debí meter mi lengua, no entiendo porque a los grandes le gusta, no lo volveré hacer y menos contigo.- Helena se bajó de la cama y le fue abrir la puerta a su mamá. Liv entro y se extrañó en ver al rubio en la habitación de su hija.

-Hola Andy, ¿Qué haces a estas horas con Helena?, deberías irte a dormir es muy tarde- Liv miro a la niña que la estaba viendo con una extraña sonrisa.- Y tu jovencita, deberías sabes que no debes jugar a altas horas de la noche-

-Lo se mami, solo que Andy y Yo estábamos jugando a las guerras de almohada y no nos dimos cuenta que hora es, pero ya estoy lista para dormir- Liv la miro con una sonrisa, la levanto y luego miro a Andy, que estaba concentrado viendo hacia abajo, esto le pareció raro. Se veía muy preocupado. Vio como agarro una almohada y una sábana. Se las coloco en el frente y camino rápidamente hacia ella.

-Lo siento Liv, lamento lo que hice, pero no volverá a ocurrir- Andy salió de la habitación, Liv tenía una extraña sensación que algo malo había pasado. Miro a su hija que tenía un dedo en su boca.

-Helenita, ¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Andy?, se veía muy raro-Pregunto. La pequeña saco el dedo de su boca y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Solo estábamos jugando mami, Andy perdió la guerra de almohada y se puso bravo por eso-Respondió para volver a meter el dedo en su boca. Liv seguía teniendo esa sensación rara. Pero conociendo a Andy lo que decía Helena era verdad, el príncipe a veces era muy enojón cuando no le gustaba algo. Así eran todos los niños. Suspiro y llevo a su hija a la cama. La fiesta había sido muy extenuante.

Corría rápidamente, no podía dejar que alguien lo viera así. No le gustaba lo que había pasado, agradecía que Helena no le dijera nada a Liv, pero aún se lo podía decir a cualquiera, a Kristy, Ellinor e incluso a su madre. Eso le provoco un miedo que iba más allá de cualquier cosa. Si su madre se enteraba seguramente le iba a dar el peor castigo de toda su vida, además que pensarían los demás de enterarse que beso a una niña que era cinco años menor que él. Tenía que hablar con ella mañana y asegurar que no abriera la boca. Le daría todos sus dulces y postres por un año si era necesario.

Sostuvo con más fuerza la almohada. Nadie tenía que saber que su amiguito se había levantado. Lo noto al momento en sentir un hormigueo después que Helena se quitó cuando entro Liv. Tuvo suerte que se concentrara en la pelirroja y no en él. No se imagina a Liv vuelta loca, en saber que se besaron, o peor ver a su madre persiguiéndolo con un ejercito para acabar con él. Andy estaba asustado, su amigo Hans se había contado, sobre aquellos hombres que violaban a las mujeres y se imaginó que estaba entre ellos. Odiaba admitirlo pero le había gustado el beso, incluso trato de llegar más adentro con su lengua. Era un enfermo, si Liv no hubiera llegado en ese instante no se imaginaba lo que hubiera pasado.

-Por lo menos a Helena no le gusto, es demasiado pequeña para entenderlo-Andy tuvo la misma reacción cuando beso a Birgit, pero aún no había desarrollado esa mentalidad. Llego a la puerta de su habitación, pero a tocar la manecilla. Escucho una voz familiar.

-Hola Andy, te vengó a desear las buenas noches-

El príncipe giro poco a poco su cabeza, pero sin voltear completamente. Era Birgit, se había quitado el vestido que tenía en la fiesta y traía uno normal. Tenía su cabello castaño suelto. Y tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Andy la consideraba su mejor amiga.

La chica miro la almohada y la sabana que traía el rubio. ¿Qué hacía con eso?, llego a pensar que el chico había mojado su cama, algo completamente imposible, era ya un chico de trece años. No podían ocurrirle esos accidentes, ¿o sí?

-Andy, si eso está sucio, deberías dámelo para lavarlo, ¿No crees?-Birgit trato de agarrar los objetos, pero el rubio se apartó, dejándola confundida.- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te hiciste en la cama?, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie-

-No es eso Birgit….. Lo que pasa es….. Es que yo, yo-Andy la miro con preocupación, no podía enterarse, la conocía bien para saber que no le diría a nadie, no le importaba que pensara que mojo su cama. Bueno de hecho sí, pero en esta ocasión su situación era más grave. Miro de reojo la puerta y de un rápido movimiento entro a su habitación, dejando confundida a la chica.

-Lo siento Birgit, es algo muy delicado, es cosas de hombres, ya sabes cosas privadas entre los hombres guapos como yo- Andy le explico detrás de la puerta.

-Está bien, entonces buenas noches y espero que mañana hagamos algo divertido, ¿Oíste?-Birgit se retiró. Seguía pensado que Andy mojo la cama. Aun así sentía una extraña punzada en su corazón, se lo toco y sintió un sentimiento de odio. Algo que no era normal en ella. Las punzadas aumentaban, pero le restó importancia. Quizás estaba algo enojada que Andy cerrara la puerta en la cara. Si, era eso. Continuo su camino a su habitación, mañana tenía que hacer muchas cosas. Su trabajo era de tiempo completo. Pero le iba a pedir a su madre que la cubriera para jugar con el príncipe. Ella lo amaba y quería estar con él, sin importar lo que se le atravesara.

Andy estaba acostado en su cama, le dio un gran alivio que Birgit se fuera, ella era una chica confiable, pero no le iba decir que beso a Helena. Le parecía algo gracioso pensar que se pusiera celosa por haber besado a otra chica. Si no se equivocaba Birgit fue la primera en besar. Cerró los ojos, quería terminar de una vez con este día. Iba que tener que hablar con Helena en la mañana, tenía que buscar la manera que mantuviera el secreto cueste lo que cueste.

-Changos, debería a ver sido más hábil, me tomo por sorpresa, ahora tengo un problema que tengo que resolver- Toco su boca. Todavía sentía ese sabor dulce de la boca de Helena. Miro hacia abajo y vio cómo su amiguito aún no se bajaba. ¿Qué le sucedía?, se cubrió con la sabana y dejo que sus pensamientos poco a poco se fueran nublando.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Andy se levantó con mucho pesar. Tenía mucho sueño, miro a la ventana y noto los rayos del sol, que entraban por ella. En eso noto algo mojado en sus pantalones y a remover la sabana. Abrió sus ojos a ver como lo tenía mojado. Se paró de prisa y fue al baño, cuando entro y se los quito, pudo ver que se trataba de ese líquido que según hacia los bebes. Andy lo tiro a un lado y se lavó lo mejor que pudo. Había tenido nuevamente esa sensación. Esos sueños raros, pero estaba vez fue con su hermana. Se vistió y salió a desayunar. Lo que paso no podía volver a ocurrir.

Cuando iba pasando por un salón, pudo ver que Helena se encontraba jugando con Kristy a las muñecas. Su prima se levantó a buscar otras cosas. Pero vio como Helena lo miraba de una manera algo rara. Le señalo su boca y después hizo una seña de silencio. Eso quería decir que no le había contado a nadie. Andy le hizo la misma seña con la boca, solo que estaba vez le indico que no lo volverían hacer. Helena lo miro por unos momentos para luego sonreírle, hizo una mueca de asco, dando a entender que no le gusto. Andy soltó una risa, su amiga lo había entendido muy bien. Su prima regreso y volvió a jugar con Helena.

-¿Qué son esas extrañas muecas que haces Andy?-El rubio se asustó a escuchar esa voz tan cerca. A voltear vio que se trataba de Birgit.

-Es un….. Un juego que Helena y yo inventamos- Soltó un risa forzada.- Lo empezamos ayer, es una forma de comunicarnos desde lejos-

Birgit lo miro sospechosamente. Algo en esas señas le decía algo muy raro. En especial porque señalaban su boca. Sintió nuevamente esas punzadas en su corazón. Al parecer tenía que ir al médico, iría mas tarde. Ahora tenía que pasar tiempo con Andy.

-Tu desayuno está listo, ven a comer y luego vamos al pueblo-Birgit se retiró rumbo a la cocina, le tenía un rico desayuno para su amado. Se levantó más temprano de lo costumbre para hacérselo, era especial. Muy especial. Sintió otra vez esas punzadas, pero no le importó. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

El príncipe la siguió con sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras sonreía. Ya había resuelto el problema. Ahora solo tenía que procurar no volverlo hacer. Empezó a silbar, estaba feliz. Era la primera vez que hacia algo malo y no lo castigaban. En eso pensó mejor, él no la beso, fue ella que lo hizo. Era cierto, Helena lo beso y metió su lengua. Andy estuvo pensando bien sobre eso. El simplemente se guio por el momento. Soltó un suspiro. Había algo que no había tomado en cuenta, él era el mayor y seguro que lo iban a castigar solo a él. Helena tenía siete y era menor. Posiblemente le iban a dar la razón.

En eso vio como Hans se acercaba. Este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días Hans, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- Pregunto.

-Buenos días Andy, estoy feliz por que la Reina Astrid se va, es un alivio que esa mujer tan gruñona se vaya.-Respondió el príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

El rubio entendía muy bien esa sensación. La reina siempre ha sido una molestia para Hans y su familia, en especial cuando está cerca de Helena. Eso no lo dudaba, incluso le daba algo de miedo tenerla cerca. Miro como Birgit seguía caminando, a lo mejor quiso dejarlos solos para que hablaran. Pero noto algo raro en ella. Ponía su mano en su pecho. ¿Estaba enferma?

-Sabes algo Andy, tuve una sensación muy rara a saber que ella venía a tu fiesta- Esto llamo la atención del joven príncipe.- Te parecerá estúpido, pero tenía la sensación que algo muy malo iba a pasar ayer, algo que iba provocar un gran desastre- Andy lo miro con intriga. ¿Un desastre?, La Reina Astrid era por así decirlo, una estirada. ¿Qué podría provocar?

-Entonces nos vemos después, tengo que despedirme de ella junto con Liv, la mujer no para de decir que fue un error venir aquí, unos de sus nietos y que se enfermó. Me imagino que el pobre solo mintió para no venir- Hans se retiró. Su mente aun pensaba en esa extraña sensación que desde ayer lo tenía incómodo. Esta mañana se levantó y ya no la tenía, como si ese desastre no iba a ocurrir ¿Qué desastre iba a provocar Astrid? Conociéndola bien, no iba hacer bonito.

-Cielos y yo que creía que era el único en tener sensaciones raras-Andy volvió a caminar, tenía mucha hambre.- Sera mejor olvidar todo de ayer y comenzar de nuevo, ahora tengo trece, soy más grande y más guapo- se pasó una mano por su cabello. Siguió hasta llegar a la cocina donde Birgit le tenía un rico desayuno.

* * *

El vigilante miraba todo lo sucedido en su monitor. Puso su mano en su barbilla. Todo lo acontecido le pareció algo completamente común para un chico de trece. Experimentar sus cambios hormonales e experimentar un beso apasionado. Cualquier persona que viera eso, diría que era algo gracioso. Él no pensaba así, sabía que esos dos eran hermanos. Y habían experimentado algo prohibido entre ellos. Presiono un botón y el monitor le mostro a Hans de esta realidad. Se le quedo mirando como despedía a la Reina Astrid con una sonrisa fingida. Mientras que estaba movía su cara en señal de desprecio.

La mujer no había puesto a la luz la verdad sobre Andy. Y ya no se podía hacer. Este Hans había sufrido algo que él llama, "Instintos temporales". Estos instintos son provocados por la conexión que existe con cada versión de un mismo ser en otros mundos. Este Hans sintió lo que sentía el Hans de la Tierra-4005. Cuando la mujer revelo el secreto. Por esa razón tenía ese mal presentimiento.

Uatu suspiro- La Birgit de este mundo, tiene algo muy malo creciendo en ella, es curioso, la original no poseía eso- Miro uno de los monitores donde veía a la versión futura de esa Birgit, estaba llegando a su destino. No podía permitir que esa mujer llegara a ese mundo. Concentró sus poderes y cambio el rumbo del portal. No iba a llegar con Jenny, eso era seguro. Solo esperaba que Riden se encargara de ella. Si, cambio el rumbo del portal hacia su tierra. Pudo sentir el poder de esa mujer y estaba seguro que nadie en el mundo donde estaba Jenny sería capaz de hacerle frente. La chica podía con ella. Pero no se iba arriesgar en dejar que esa cosa ande deambulando por un mundo que no se merecía su estadía.

-Riden te confió que podrás detener a esa cosa- Uatu solo podía esperar que el peliblanco la detuviera. Vio de reojo el monitor donde veía a Riden jugando con las jóvenes princesas Elsa y Anna, mientras que eran perseguidos por el muñeco conocido como Olaf.- Es un chico demasiado raro, me gustaría saber cómo serán sus aventuras- Sonrió.

-Eso será en otra ocasión, tengo curiosidad como Birgit tuvo esos poderes. Solo me queda ver cómo sigue el rumbo de este mundo- Uatu presiono otro botón, y miro una imagen de Andy y Helena en una tienda de dulce. Pero su apariencia había cambiado mucho. Habían pasado cinco años, desde la imagen anterior. Observo el pequeño archivo que le envió el vigilante de esa realidad.

En este mundo todo había ocurrido igual que en la Tierra-4005, es decir, cada aventura que vivieron los hermanos en la línea de tiempo original, había pasado en esta, bueno casi todas habían pasado, unas no ocurrieron por la misma razón que se creo este mundo. Entre ellas estaban el viaje a la isla de los más poderosos seres mágicos de la tierra. El temporal borrado de memoria de Helena sombre el mundo mágico. La guerra donde Hans y Elsa revelaron su amor. Y sin fin de aventuras con sus amigos y conocidos. Todo le parecía algo extraño, la única diferencia de esta realidad, fue que Andy nunca escapo a Londres. Además que el trato que tuvo con su hermana fue de solo amigos. Supo que esto iba a provocar un gran desastre.

-Bien, a ver qué pasa- Se volvió a sentar.

* * *

En Arendelle, habían pasado cinco años. El Elegido y su compañera la Iluminada, habían logrado cosas increíbles. Salvado vidas de muchas criaturas mágicas y han hecho azayas que nadie podía creer sobre dos príncipes.

Helena se encontraba mirando algunos dulces en el mostrador, sin saber que elegir, había muchas opciones. Desde chocolates hasta varias galletas. Andy era otro caso, se encontraba hablando con Angelita. Esta había crecido aún más y se veía mucho más hermosa. La sabionda y el habían regresado de una misión del mundo mágico. Que consistía en atrapar a unos duendes ladrones. Fueron al principio una molestia. Pero nada que podía arreglar sus increíbles habilidades. Andy traía un traje típico de su reino pero de un color azul claro. Y unos pantalones negros. Su cabello estaba peinado al estilo de su buen amigo Hans. Por así decirlo lo consideraba un padre, algo que muchos apoyaban ya que realmente se parecía a él. Nunca le tomo importancia. Miro a su amiga que aun trataba de decidir que dulce llevarse.

-¡Sabionda apresúrate, llegaremos tarde!-Andy no le gustaba esperar tanto, solo vino para que la chica se callara. Quería venir aquí porque tenía ganas de comer dulces.

-¡Ya voy Andy, esto es muy difícil, deja de comportarte como un adulto aburrido!- Reprocho la chica que estaba próxima a cumplir trece años. Su apariencia no había cambiado mucho. Traía un vestido rojo, y su cuerpo ya se parecía a de una mujer. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo. La escucho varias veces decir que quería córtaselo. Pero su madre era demasiado estricta y nunca la dejo hacerlo. En si le daba la razón a Liv se veía muy hermosa de esa forma. Andy movió su cabeza rápidamente, no quería pensar en eso, desde que se besaron hace años, le empezó a incomodar estar cerca de ella. Solo en las ocasiones que se ponía fastidiosa.

-¡Mira Andy, tengo suficientes dulces para todos!-Helena se acercó y lo miro con una sonrisa que hizo incomodar al príncipe.-A Kristy le va a gustar, sabes como es. Es idéntica a su madre-

-Sí, sí, sí, vámonos de una vez, sabes cómo se pone Liv cuando no llegas temprano-Andy se despido de Angelita y salió junto a la sabionda rumbo al castillo. Ya era un joven de dieciocho años. Era considerado muy atractivo, bueno según en la perspectiva de sí mismo.

-¡Andy!- Helena lo llamo pero no le prestó atención.- ¡Andy!- Siguió pensando en aquellas sirenas que vio el otro día.- ¡Andyyyyyy!- Se imaginaba como se verían sin sus sostenes.

¡Te lo buscaste!-Helena le dio un golpe en su entrepierna. Haciéndolo caer del dolor, sintió como todo el aire de los pulmones se le escapaba en ese momento. Se retorcía sujetando sus partes privadas.

-¡Espero que a la próxima vez, me conteste cuando te hable!-Helena estaba furiosa. Su amigo siempre se perdía pensado en sus cosas raras.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?... no sabes que un hombre no se le debe dar en esa parte-Andy se paró con dificultad- ¿Y para que me llamabas?-

Helena vacilo un poco hasta contestar- Uh, lo siento se me olvido que te iba a decir- Dio la vuelta dejando al príncipe con un Ti nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-¡Eres una degenerada, regresa aquí!-Andy salió corriendo tras ella y esta reacciono de la misma manera, huyendo de él. Mientras le sacaba la lengua. Llegaron al castillo, entrando corriendo. Helena se puso detrás de una joven y hermosa princesa. Que estaba leyendo un libro de matemáticas. Andy trato detenerse pero choco contra su prima Ellinor. Haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso muy adoloridos.

-¡Andy mira lo que hiciste, me rompiste los lentes!-Ellinor se paró muy molesta, su estúpido primo había roto sus lentes- ¡Ya tienes dieciocho, compórtate como tal!-

Helena le saco la lengua a la distancia.

-Eso no fue mi culpa Eli, sabes cómo es Helena- Se paró con un gruñido, mientras miraba con enojo a la pelirroja, que no paraba de sacarle la lengua.

-Tú eres el mayor, así que no importa lo que haga Helena, tú debes ser el ejemplo-Ellinor tomo su libro y se fue del lugar.

Andy la miro. Su prima era una gruñona, ha tenido mala suerte con los hombres. Nunca ha conseguido a alguien ideal, se rio un poco, con esa aptitud mucho que menos. Su apariencia había cambiado. Se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa, tenía el vestido tradicional del reino de un color azul oscuro. Y desde hace años empezo a usar lentes, que le daba una apariencia bastante madura y seria. Su peinado era parecido al que usa su madre.

-¡Atrápame si puedes!- Helena le grito, para volver a correr. Este le siguió por todo el castillo. La iba hacer pagar por lo que hizo. Hasta que llego a un punto donde se topó con su mejor amiga. Birgit estaba saliendo con una taza de té. Hasta que Helena choco con ella. La castaña cayó al suelo y la sabionda se le quedo mirando con preocupación.

-¡Lo siento Birgit, déjame ayudarte!- Extendió su mano. La castaña la miro con molestia pero aun así tomo su mano.

Birgit la miraba de una manera que la incómodo. Helena no era muy cercana a la sirvienta. Ese era Andy pero ella siempre tuvo su distancia. Ambas se llevaban bien pero había ocasiones que la miraba extraño.

-Ten más cuidado alteza, no sabe lo puede pasar por andar corriendo en el castillo- Birgit se levantó y con un trapo quito algo del té que le había caído encima. Ahora tenía que lavarlo. Miro con molestia a la joven princesa. Pero sonrío a notar al heredero de Arendelle.

-Hola Andy, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?- Hizo a un lado a Helena para acercarse a el- ¿Quieres algo?, te puedo traer uno de mis exquisitos pasteles.-Birgit esperaba que Andy notara el hermoso vestido que traía puesto, en especial por que hacía notar mejor sus pechos. Cuando era más joven sus pechos eran pequeños, pero a cumplir los quince empezaron a crecer a un tamaño que hizo que cada chico y hombre del pueblo se fijara en ella.

Parecía funcionar, ya que Andy se le quedo mirando por mucho tiempo. Su corazón latía a cada minuto a sentir esos ojos verdes clavados en ella. Andy camino hacia ella. Ahora estaba muy emocionada.

-Birgit, límpiate esa mancha de té, me imagino que a tu madre no le va a gustar-Andy paso de largo. – No vemos más tarde, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con la sabionda-

Andy noto como Helena se había escapado y salió corriendo nuevamente, dejando a Birgit parada mirando al frente. Andy la ignoro, la dejo tirada otra vez por culpa de Helena, sabía que eran los guardianes del mundo mágico, ¿Pero siempre tiene que estar juntos?, sintió un dolor en el corazón, siempre que pensaba en ellos le comenzada ese extraño dolor. Le dijo a su madre. Y fueron a muchos médicos. Cada uno le decía lo mismo, estaba sana. Entonces ¿Qué era?, ¿Una enfermedad que la estaba matando por dentro y que los médicos no lo habían descubierto?

Se preocupó por esa posibilidad, en ocasiones Ellinor le había explicado que siempre surgen nuevas enfermedades y no dudaba que lo que tenía fuera una nueva enfermedad. Dejo eso a un lado y se fue a limpiar su vestido. No había funcionado con Andy, pero tenía que continuar intentándolo.

Helena corría a toda velocidad en busca de un escondite. Le gustaba fastidiar a Andy, se ponía divertido cuando estaba molesto. Recordaba las veces que le hizo hechizos muy graciosos. Continuo hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraba las pinturas. Se quedó mirando todo a su alrededor. No había ningún lugar bueno para esconderse.

-¡Ya te encontré sabionda, me las vas a pagar!-Andy entro al salón y congelo el piso haciendo que resbalara .Este se acercó de manera amenazante.

-¡No es justo Andy! ¿Por qué usas tus poderes?- Helena trataba de levantarse pero se volvía a caer- ¡Auch, eso duele!

-¡Tú empezaste, además siempre termino lastimado por tu culpa!-Exclamo el príncipe algo molesto.

-¡Si así quieres jugar, entonces jugaremos!-Helena se paró sobre el hielo y empezó a cargar energías en sus manos. Andy iba hacer lo mismo pero noto algo que lo alarmo.

-¡Helena estas sangrando!-Andy estaba asustado, en especial cuando vio como la chica miraba con horror la sangre que estaba en el hielo. Helena retrocedió con espanto. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Su sangre estaba ahí. Andy noto como la parte de atrás del vestido de Helena estaba manchado con sangre. Se dio cuenta lo que pasaba. Ya había visto eso antes, si mal no recordaba le paso lo mismo a Birgit. Sí, eso era. Eli le explico la fase que pasan las chicas cuando maduran a Kristy, ya que hace un año le paso lo mismo. De hecho estaba pegado a la puerta escuchando todo. No sabia muy bien de esas cosas de mujeres, pero sabía lo suficiente para saber lo que pasaba con su amiga.

-Helena, lo que te está pasando es parte de…..

-¡Es tu culpa, me heriste, ahora voy a morir!-Helena le dio una fuerte patada en su entrepierna y salió corriendo del salón gritando. Que Andy la había lastimado. Conocía muy bien a esa chica para saber que iba exagerar. Miro la puerta con algo de dolor y salió corriendo tras ella. No tardo encontrarse con Liv Y Hans tratando de calmar a una histérica Helena. Su madre estaba ahí también y no tardo en acercarse con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Andy, que te he dicho de usar tus poderes?!-Elsa estaba muy furiosa. Helena estaba asustada. No iba regañar mucho a su hijo, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

-¡Quédate aquí mientras hablamos con Helena!-Elsa se dirigió junto a Liv que llevaba a Helena a su habitación en el castillo- Mantelo afuera, Helena cree que Andy la hirió- Elsa ordeno a Hans y este se unió con su hijo.

-En verdad Andy, te metes en mucho líos, si fueras mi hijo te daría un buen escarmiento-Hans estaba bromeando, pero aun así lo que decía era verdad. Andy era su hijo, pero aún era muy inmaduro. Elsa le sugirió no revelarle la verdad hasta que fuera un poco más responsable.

-Si lo sé, quiero ver cómo sale todo, no me imagino como se tomara la noticia Helena-Andy junto a Hans siguieron a las mujeres a la habitación. Se quedaron fuera hasta que todo se calmara. Pronto llegaron los demás. Kristoff le reclamaba que usara sus poderes con más cuidado, igual que no fuera su culpa, algo así podría causar muchos problemas.

-Helena es muy madura seguro que se tomara bien de donde vienen los bebes, yo casi le digo hace meses, pero tuve que aguantar las ganas, saben que todo es una locura referente a eso- Kristy seguía hablando de sus cosas. Esa chica era la viva imagen de su madre, y literalmente lo era. Tenía casi la misma altura y si llegaba a colocarse un vestido de su madre, juraría que no sabrían quién era quien.

Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. El capitán Escarcha no le paraba de hablar del deber de un hombre. Algo estúpido viniendo de un muñeco de nieve. Olaf y Susy seguían hablando de cosas referentes a los bebes. Algo como, si los dos podían tener uno.

-Estas segura que no podemos tener uno, me gustaría ser padre, imagínate como serian- Olaf estaba perdido en sus pensamientos- Sería fantástico tener muchos como yo por aquí-

-Olaf no necesitamos tener hijos, y si llegáramos a tener seria por medio de Elsa o Andy-Susy se molestó por ese asunto.

El rubio rodo los ojos, esos dos eran siempre un caso. Se fijó en la puerta, solo quería saber cómo estaba Helena. Sabía que no la había dañado, pero su corazón estaba inquieto. Quería entrar y saber que todo estaba bien. Helena era su mejor amiga, la cargó cuando era pequeña y han tenido tantas aventuras que perdió la cuenta. Pensaba en lo hermosa que era, una chica valiente y de un gran corazón. Algo rebelde, pero eso la caracterizaba como tal. Su madre siempre ha tratado de cambiarla varias veces para volverse una princesa como tal. Y siempre se salía con la suya, en las fiestas era obligada actuar como es debido y cuando terminaba todo, volvía hacer la misma.

Su mente estaba confundida, ¿Qué era este sentimiento hacia ella? Escucho la puerta abrirse y la primera en salir fue Liv y junto a ella su madre. Ambas esperaban que Helena saliera. Todos los presentes miraron como la joven salía con un vestido negro con rojo. Andy no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo linda que se veía. No sabía que pasaba, pero ahora tenía unos sentimientos que nunca había sentido hacia su amiga. Se acercó poco a poco. Helena lo noto y camino entre las mujeres hacia él.

Miro esos ojos verdes, que no paraban de mirarlo con seriedad. Era raro ver a la princesa del caos con esa cara.

-Cielos Helena, me tenías muy preocupado, lo que te paso es normal en la chicas de tu edad, me imagino que ya sabes donde viw…. ¡Agh!-Andy volvió a sentir que el aire se le iba.

-¿Así que de aquí vienen?- Helena pregunto seriamente, mientras mantenía su pie entre las pierna del príncipe de hielo. Andy cayo inerte al piso nuevamente. Y Helena se marchó dejando al rubio ahogándose en su dolor. Dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Las mujeres mirándolo con lastima y los hombres con un claro "Hasta yo lo sentí"

* * *

Uatu miro con la boca abierta la situación.

-¿Cómo fue que Jenny nació, después de recibir tres golpes el mismo día?-Uatu pensó que la niña tenía que ser una de esas máquinas que vio en otro mundo. Si recordaba bien, se llamaban "Terminator"

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?, pobre Andy lo puse a sufrir desde el primer capítulo. Les diré varias cosas referente a esta realidad.**

 **-Las Islas del Sur nunca se enteraron que Andy es hijo de Hans. Por lo que nunca tuvo contacto con Elliot, y eso significa que Ellinor nunca interactuó con él.**

 **-La Reina Astrid sigue odiando a Elsa y a Andy.**

 **-Casi todas las aventuras de Andy y Helena ocurrieron como en El Príncipe De Hielo, solo quiten aquellas donde sale Elliot.**

 **Les pido algunas sugerencias, ya que esta realidad es diferente a la original, por lo que puedo meter cualquier cosa loca y de hecho ya lo hice.**

 **Se dieron cuenta que no tome en consideración la niñez de Helena y decidí brincar cinco años. La razón fue que no quería alterar la historia que cuenta Mandame Purple, que aun esta cuando Helena tiene ocho. Así que por esa razón quise saltar ese tiempo. Otra cosa que vieron fue que Devil Birgit va ir a parar al "Guerrero de Blanco". Si señores veremos a esta versión maligna contra Riden. No les aseguro que sea en los próximos capitulos, pero si va aparecer. Saludos a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No tengo mucho que decir, te pido ALARZAM que me describas a ese personaje de esos libros. En mi país es difícil conseguir esos libros y en especial en la crisis que estamos ahora. Dime su personalidad y características para incluirlo en este o en "El Guerrero de Blanco", pero posiblemente sea en este último ya que pienso incluir muchos personajes de otras historias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Advertencia.**

La situación se había puesto incomoda con su amiga. Helena dejo de tratarlo literalmente desde que se enteró de su momento incómodo. La pelirroja en las misiones no le dirigía la palabra solo si fuera necesario. Incluso ya no bromeaba con él. Esto lo entristeció, su amiga que había crecido desde pequeño, parecía odiarlo. Andy se sentía solo en las misiones. Cuando veía a Helena esta desviaba la mirada para otro lado, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer su desprecio?

El príncipe regresaba de una misión junto con ella. Como siempre no lo miraba, solo veía al frente con una cara seria. Algo que en ella se veía completamente extraño .Miro el cielo y noto algunas nubes con formas algo extrañas, iba a intentar algo, esperaba que resultara.

-Mira Helena, esas nubes se parecen a un troll-Andy le señalo con su dedo, pero la chica no reacciono para nada, solo veía al frente de manera inexpresiva.- Enserio Helena deja de estar tan amargada, no crees que deberíamos llevarnos bien, lo que paso fue un accidente- Se puso al frente de ella, pero lo esquivo para seguir caminando. El joven la miro con tristeza, le estaba aplicando la ley de hielo, bastante irónico ya que él hace hielo. Dio un largo suspiro y la siguió. Tal vez si Liv hablara con ella, podría solucionar todo.

A entrar al castillo, la chica salió corriendo seguramente a su habitación. Desde lo ocurrido Hans la ha dejado mucho en Arendelle, cree que sería mejor tratar de resolver el asunto lo antes posible y que mejor manera de pasar más tiempo juntos. Le parecía muy tonta, cuando estaban juntos se sentía como si estuviera solo. Se fue para otro lado. Quizás podría hablar con Ellinor, si alguien tenía una buena idea esa era su querida prima.

Se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca donde mayormente se encontraba su prima. A llegar noto que alguien estaba con ella. Se escondió para que no lo notaran. A mirar cuidadosamente, vio que se trataba de Birgit que estaba hablando con ella. Pero por su rostro parecía preocupada.

-Te digo que los dolores se vuelven más fuertes cada vez, no sé qué me pasa. ¿Crees que podrías chequearme?, creo que puedes ¿No?-Birgit miro preocupada a la princesa. Esta por su parte buscaba en un libro de enfermedades conocidas, tener dolores en el corazón era muy grave, había enfermedades del corazón que se desarrollaban desde el nacimiento y otras que se heredaban de un padre. Ellinor cerró el libro y miro a la sirvienta con un rostro triste.

-Lo siento Birgit, pero no hayo algo que se parezca a tus síntomas.-Ellinor se quitó los lentes y se froto los ojos. Esto le parecía muy preocupante- Puede ser una nueva enfermedad y eso es muy malo. Si su origen es viral, puede ser contagiosa, creo que deberías tomar reposo por un tiempo-

La sirvienta dio una mueca de disgusto. Su trabajo era muy importante y si se enfermaba perdería su dinero.- ¿Estas segura?, puedo no se…. Usar guantes y tapa bocas para evitar trasmitirlo-

-Eso sería peor para ti, se notaría que estas enferma y mi tía automáticamente te mandaría a descansar-Ellinnor sabía que su tía era algo estricta en esos casos. No le gustaría que una enfermedad ande deambulando por el castillo o peor por todo el reino. Aun así la sirvienta ha tenido ese dolor desde hace cinco años, posiblemente ya se esparció y todos están infectados.

-Bien, entonces tendré que dejar mi trabajo por un tiempo. Hablare con la reina. Adiós Princesa-Birgit se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde el príncipe actuó rápido y retrocedió para hacer creer que estaba llegando. Cuando Birgit lo vio no tardo en sonreír.

-Hola Andy, ¿Qué vienes hacer en la biblioteca?, que yo sepa no eres de aquellos que le gusta leer-

Andy puso su mano en la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa- Lo que sucede es que vine a ver a mi prima, quiero preguntarle algo, eso es todo-Paso directamente a la biblioteca, sin notar el gruñido de la chica. Esta dio algunos pasos para irse, pero se detuvo y dio la vuelta para espiar la conversación. Andy había entrado notando a su prima que estaba acomodando algunos libros montada en una escalera. Se puso a un lado. Pero no lo había notado, estaba concentrada en su labor.

-¡Ey Elli, necesito un favor!-Le grito provocando que la chica se asustara. Esta perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Andy actuó rápido para atraparla. La rubia le cayó encima quedando en una posición muy prometedora. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos segundos para luego separarse con un sonrojo por lo ocurrido. Birgit abrió los ojos y salió corriendo. La escena la dejo muy impresionada. Supo que fue un accidente. Sintió nuevamente los dolores en su corazón. No era posible que Andy Y Ellinor tuvieran algo. Son primos después de todo. Aun así sintió las ganas de entrar y golpear a la princesa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía esos sentimientos confusos?

-¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué me estará pasando?- Se detuvo cerca de un espejo y miro su reflejo detenidamente. Pudo notar algunas ojeras y una extraña palidez. Se tocó la frente a ver si tenía fiebre. Y si tenía. Estaba ardiendo. Tenía que tomar una medicina para la gripe. Al parecer le iba a dar. ¿Era por los dolores del corazón? Solo esperaba que no lo fuera. Siguió el rumbo para su habitación para poder descansar. Eso era lo que necesitaba un buen descanso. Pero no noto que su reflejo no se había ido con ella. Este en su lugar mostro su boca que estaba llena de colmillos para luego arreglarse un poco el cabello. En un instante desapareció dejando el espejo sin nada reflejado.

Andy y Ellinor se miraban incomodos. La posición que habían quedado era demasiado para su moral. Se sacudieron un poco para quitar de su mente tal escena. Agradecían que nadie hubiera entrado a la biblioteca y los encontrara de esa forma. Ellinor se volvió a sentar en su silla y Andy se paró al lado suyo. La rubia abrió un libro. La lectura era una buena manera de quitar el momento incomodó con su primo.

-Andy, no menciones nada de lo ocurrido ¿Oíste?-Mas de enojada se escuchaba avergonzada.-No quiero que nadie piense mal de nosotros-

-Espero que no, sabes ya tengo problemas con Helena, así que no quiero uno contigo. Pero solo vine a pedirte un consejo-Andy ya tenía suficiente con su amiga. La posición que estuvieron le recordó la vez que Helena lo beso. Y no quería repetir eso con Ellinor. En especial porque son primos.

La rubia lo miro con intriga- Te refieres a que no te habla desde que se enteró de su desarrollo- Rodo los ojos y se fijó otra vez en su libro.

El príncipe chasqueo los dedos- ¡Exacto!, por eso vine, veras ha actuado indiferente conmigo y solo me dirige la palabra en las misiones, pero lo hace de una manera fría. ¿Crees que nunca me hablara?

Ellinor lo miro por unos momentos. Su primo estaba preocupado que Helena nunca le hablara. De hecho sabía que la pelirroja estaba pasando por un momento delicado, ella también lo tenía cuando se enteró y por si fuera poco, también empezó de mirar de otra forma a su primo. Cuando era niña jugaba con el sin importar nada. Pero todo cambio cuando su madre le explico lo que pasan todas las mujeres a llegar a cierta edad.

-Te diré algo, déjala en paz por un tiempo. Ella solo necesita ordenar su mente hasta cierto punto. Nosotros pasamos por lo mismo y tomamos la noticia de distintas maneras, ella se enteró de una forma menos pacifica, así que espera y veras que te volverá hablar-Ellinor siguió con su lectura dejando al príncipe pensativo. De cierta forma ella era la más lista que conocía.

-Está bien, gracias primita, sabía que podía contar contigo- Andy le dio un beso en el cachete dejándola completamente sorprendida. Andy se fue antes que le pudiera decir algo. Toco su mejilla e hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Demonios Andy!, ¡siempre te comportas como un idiota!-Ellinor se puso a leer rápidamente, en verdad tenía que sacarse muchas cosas de su mente. Pero algo llamo su atención. Vio una sombra moviéndose entre los estantes de la biblioteca. -¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Nadie le contesto. Se levantó y camino a donde la había visto.

-¡Andy si eres tú, te advierto que no estoy para bromas infantiles!-Ellinor miro por uno de los pasillos, escucho pisadas que provenían del otro lado. Esto la estaba asustando. Tomo aire y siguió el camino hasta encontrarse con un grupo de pergaminos abiertos. Le parecía extraño que estuvieran desordenados. Juraba que los había acomodado. Y eso lo hacía todo el tiempo, la biblioteca era su lugar favorito, aun así ¿Quién estaba rodando por aquí?

-Seguro, que es mi hermana, debe estar gastándome una broma-Camino hacia los papeles y tomo uno que estaba abierto, lo iba a cerrar, pero noto algo que le helo la sangre.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Lo abrió más y sus ojos no podían dar crédito lo que veían. El pergamino estaba escrito por una tinta roja y otra de color negro, pero tenía un olor repugnante. Leyó cada palabra y no evito asustarse. Miro a ambos lados a ver quién pudo hacerlo. Escucho otras pisadas detrás suyo y dio la vuelta. Estaba sola, esto no le estaba gustando.

-¡Quien haya escrito esto muéstrate ahora mismo, mi familia es muy poderosa!-Ordeno en voz alta, pero de igual forma nadie le respondió. Sintió una ráfaga de aire en su espalda y cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con algo escrito en la pared.

-" **Llévaselo a la Reina Elsa"-** Ellinor leyó cada palabra y no dudo que hacer. ¿Era un fantasma?, trago saliva y miro al techo. En eso volvió a sentir esa extraña ráfaga. Miro la pared y decía otra cosa aparte de la anterior. Y esta si la convenció.

- **"! Corre o todos morirán ¡"-**

Salió corriendo de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su tía. Tenía que leer esto, paso de largo a su padre que le grito porque corría. Este la siguió actuaba raro y su cara demostraba terror puro.

-¡Elli!, ¿Qué sucede, por qué corres?,! ten cuidado te puedes lastimar!-Kristoff corrió tras ella y llegaron a la oficina de la reina. Este se asustó por la repentina entrada de su sobrina.- ¡Ellinor, no debes entrar así, no recuerdas que se debe tocar y pedir permiso!-Elsa la regaño, pero su sobrina le dio un pergamino, esta lo tomo con algo de duda. Iba a preguntar pero olio algo desagradable y detecto que venía de dicho objeto. Cuando lo abrió, noto las palabras escritas en rojo. Elsa miro a su sobrina sin entender. ¿Ella lo había escrito?, volvió a sentir ese olor y cuando se acercó al papel, se dio cuenta que eso era lo que olía tan mal.

-¡Qué asco Ellinor! ¿Por qué no has botado esto?-Elsa se lo regreso, pero esta no lo tomo. Le daba miedo leer esas palabras. Elsa la miro sin entender ¿Qué le pasaba? Se veía muy alterada.

-¡Tía, lee lo que dice el pergamino, es horrible, no se quien la haya echo pero esa palabras están escritas con sangre!-Ellinor toco una de las letras y un pequeño punto se quedó en su dedo. Cuando lo acerco a la reina, esta lo olio y se tapó la boca del asombro. Eso realmente era sangre.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esa cosa?-Elsa tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar. Kristoff las miro sin entender, pero se acercó y tomo el pergamino. Lo olio y también quedo impactado por su olor. A examinar las palabras noto que si era sangre. ¿Pero de quién?

-Lo encontré en una pila de pergaminos que estaban tirados en la biblioteca. No sé quién lo escribió, pero vi una sombra que se movía entre los estantes y la seguí, así fue como lo encontré, además dejo unas palabras escritas en la pared, escribió que te lo trajera o todos íbamos a morir -Ellinor termino te explicar dejando a los dos adultos petrificados. ¿Una sombra? Elsa mando a llamar a todos los que estaban en el castillo. Posiblemente algún intruso se había metido y escribió esas palabras. Miro fijamente cada palabra del papel que tenía en sus manos, empezó a leer y quedo completamente asustada.

Desvió la mirada al rubio, que la miraba con una ceja alzada- ¡Kristoff, llama a los Trolls, tienen que leer esto!-

El rubio asintió y salió corriendo para llamar a sus amigos. No sabía lo que ocurría pero los rostros de ambas mujeres, daba a entender que era algo grave. Ambas se quedaron sentadas abrazándose, mirando el pergamino con temor, esto no tenía sentido, ¿Qué significaban esas palabras?

Paso un buen rato, para que cada integrante de la familia real llegara. Junto con los muñecos de nieve. Incluso gran Pabbie y su hermano vinieron. Todos estaban reunidos en la oficina de la reina. Esta bebía un té. Que Birgit le había traído, estaba nerviosa. Hans se puso a su lado, algo le estaba pasando. Noto el pergamino en frente de ella, trato de tomarlo pero la rubia lo detuvo. En eso un olor extraño toco su nariz. Hizo una mueca y miro el pergamino. ¿Venia de esa cosa?

-Elsa, ¿Qué ocurre?-Liv la miro con ojos preocupados. La reina estaba actuando extraño- ¿Te sientes mal? – La reina negó con la cabeza y señalo el pergamino.

-Esta cosa esta escrita con sangre. Ellinor lo encontró en la biblioteca, creo que alguien se metió al castillo y lo hizo-

Todos miraron con horror el pedazo de papel que estaba en el escritorio- Y eso no es lo peor, solo lean lo que dice- Los presentes se miraron confundidos. Pero Luminara fue la única en dar el paso, tomo el pergamino y sintió ese olor. En definitiva era sangre.

-Lo leeré en voz alta para que todos escuchen-Luminara se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

 **-Estamos en todas partes, tenemos muchos ángulos, el destino de los mundos que tocamos se tuercen al compás de nuestra voz, somos todos ustedes y eso nunca cambiara.-**

Luminara termino de leer la primara frase. Con algo de miedo, los demás compartieron mirabas de confusión. Esa frase les parecía bastante extraña. El anciano troll se acercó y tomo el pergamino. Solo el primer párrafo estaba escrito con sangre el que le seguía, era con una tinta normal. Miro a la reina que no paraba de ver el objeto entre sus manos.

-Su majestad, ¿Leyó la otra parte?-La reina movió la cabeza en negación. Con tan solo leer la escrita con sangre la había traumatizado. Gran Pabbie suspiro y empezó a leer la otra parte del pergamino. Sus ojos se abrieron a descubrir lo que decía.

-Escuchen todos lo que está escrito en negro, es de alguien más-Declaro mientras los demás lo miraban sin entender.

-Hermano, ¿Es del mismo tipo que escribió con sangre?-Opkker pregunto con intriga, esa cosa le estaba dando una sensación extraña. Desde que llego ha sentido el aura que esa cosa transmitía y no es para nada buena. Su hermano se fijó nuevamente y comenzó a leer.

- **Hola a todos, en primera, no me conocen, pero yo los conozco a ustedes. No soy el que escribió la frase anterior con sangre, de hecho uno de ustedes lo hizo. Voy directo al asunto, deben tener cuidado con alguien que esta con ustedes. Las cosas están mal en su mundo, una fuerza maligna alteró su línea de tiempo y la cambio a tal punto que los llevara a su perdición. Yo lo sé ¿Saben por qué? Esa misma fuerza trato de alterar mi mundo.**

El anciano Troll dejo de leer y noto las mirabas de miedo de los demás. El sentía lo mismo, es que escribió esto, trata de advertirle de un infiltrado que estaba en el castillo. Hans le arrebato el pergamino y empezó a leer todo el mensaje, pero se dio cuenta que había algo más. Andy se acercó y lo miro con intriga. Su rostro mostraba una mirada extraña que nunca antes lo había visto hacer. Helena estaba sentada junto a Kristy miraba a su padre con algo de miedo. Sentía nauseas, en especial cuando miraba el pergamino.

-¿Estas bien Helena?, estas pálida- Kristy toco su frente y se sorprendió que estaba ardiendo.-¡Liv, Helena tiene fiebre!- Esta declaración hizo que todos miraran a la chica. Esta se levantó y camino hacia madre cayendo desmayada entre sus brazos.

-¡Dios mio Hans! ¡Helena está ardiendo, llama a un médico!-Liv miro a su esposo. Pero este no paraba de ver el pergamino. Su rostro mostraba un miedo que nunca había visto. Su esposo la miro y le dio el pergamino a Elsa. Esta rápidamente lo tiro a su escritorio. No quería nada que ver con esa cosa. El príncipe de las Isla del Sur, tomó entre sus brazos a su hija y salió lo más rápido posible.

El pelirrojo recorría los pasillos sin dejar de pensar en ese sujeto. ¿Cómo sabia su secreto? Quien quiera que fuera, sabía mucho de él y la reina, seguro los había espiado o ha estado recolectando informacion sobre ellos, para que sepa eso, tendría que ser un investigador.

-¡Hans voy detrás de ti!-Escucho la voz de su hijo. Vio detrás de él y ahí estaba. ¿Cómo podría decírselo? ¿Tenía que hacerlo ahora?- Andy, trae agua con un trapo, quizás Helena lo necesite- El rubio asintió y cambio de rumbo. Algo andaba mal con Hans, se veía exaltado. ¿Qué había leído en ese pergamino?

En la oficina de la reina se habían quedado casi todos, menos Liv, Hans y Andy que salieron apurados para ayudar a Helena.

Anna agarro el pergamino y sintió ese olor extraño. Comenzó a leer todo hasta que llego a un punto donde se sorprendió. –Elsa deberías leer esta parte, ese sujeto nos menciona y también a Hans. Solo lee para que te des cuenta- Anna le paso el papel y Elsa dudo por un momento, pero lo tomo rápidamente y salto hasta llegar a la parte que le indico su hermana. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar por esas palabras.

- **Elsa debes decirle a Andy la verdad de su origen, sino lo haces llegara un momento donde todo se te ira encima. Sé que Hans te violo, eso me entristece. A veces quisiera cambiar ese acontecimiento pero debo respetar las obras del destino. Anna también es importante para mí. Ambas lo son. Pero presta atención a esta advertencia. "Cuidado con tu reflejo", ellos deambulan por ahí sin importar a quien dañar. Solo lo hacen y te convierten en lo peor de ti misma.**

Elsa quedo sorprendida, el mensaje estaba escrito para ella. Como si supiera que la iba a leer. Sus ojos analizaron esa parte resaltada. ¿Tener cuidado con su reflejo? Leyó otras palabras. Pero estas tenían al final algo muy peculiar.

 **-Los que tienen muchos ángulos, no son una amenaza física como tal, pero si mental. Ellos intentaron corromper a unas amigas parecidas a ustedes, por así decirlo JE JE JE. Bueno espero que me hagas caso. Hagas lo que hagas ni se te ocurra responderle a tu reflejo. Si lo haces ya estas sentenciada. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te cambie. Si te mira raro, solo ignóralo. Me gustaría hacer más por ustedes, pero no puedo interferir. Te mando este mensaje a Anna y a ti. Las quiero. Atentamente R.B**

Puso el pergamino en su escritorio. Trago saliva, ese mensaje la había asustado. No sabía que pensar. Se lo dio al Gran Pabbie para que luego los tres Trolls se fueran con él. Si alguien sabia resolver esos problemas eran ellos. Miro a los presentes con algo de miedo. Birgit recogió la taza de té y se fue. Los demás miraron con extrañeza la situación. Pero cada uno se fue dejando a la reina y a su hermana solas. Anna se puso al lado y la acaricio.

-No te preocupes, vamos a resolver esto, ya verás que todo quedara en el olvido-Anna siguió con su cariño, pero su hermana seguía temblando.

-No lo sé Anna, ¿Quién será ese tal R.B?, parece conocernos y sabe el secreto que oculto-Elsa estaba preocupada. A lo mejor era un espía que se la pasaba entrando y saliendo del castillo con el fin de recolectar informacion sobre su familia y por lo visto logro conseguir el más grave de sus secretos. Si llegaba a difundirlo todo el mundo se vendría sobre Hans y ella.

-Deberiamos poner mejor vigilancia, seguro lo atraparemos cuando se vuelva a meter, ¿Qué dices?- Anna le regalo una linda sonrisa. Su hermana siempre sabía cómo actuar en asuntos preocupantes.

-Sé que debería decirle a Andy sobre que Hans es su padre, pero aun no es tiempo-Elsa se paró de su silla y camino hasta la ventana- Pero aun así, no dejo de pensar sobre lo que dijo ese sujeto-

-Me pareció parte de una mala broma, seguro es uno de esos periodistas que quieren sacarnos algo de dinero, me imagino que aparecerá otro pergamino diciendo algo de una cantidad de dinero a cambio de no decir nada-Anna se puso al lado de ella y le dio un abrazo- Nadie se va creer sobre tu violación y que Andy sea hijo de Hans, muchos tendrían dudas-

La reina pensó bien sobre eso. Tenía razón, muchos preguntarían del porque Hans era amigo suyo si sabía que fue violada por él. Esa noticia haría que las personas no se creyeran tan semejante rumor. Además habían pasado mucho tiempo, para que algo así los afecte, muchos veían a su hijo de buena manera. Miro a su hermana y le sonrió.

-Tienes razón Anna, pero de todas formas esperare a ver que dice los trolls, ellos nos pueden dar una respuesta más segura-

-Eso sería lo mejor, pero me parece muy curioso ese tal R.B, ¿Conocemos a alguien que su nombre y apellido empiece con esas letras?-Pregunto y la rubia negó.

-Que yo sepa no, dijo que nos quería, no lo sé pero siento algo familiar en esa letra ¿Qué tú dices?-Elsa miro como su hermana movía la cabeza buscando una buena respuesta.

-En realidad a mí también me pareció familiar, es como si lo conociéramos pero a la vez no, ¡Cielos!, siempre atraemos un problema nuevo, somos la familia del caos-Soltó una risa. Elsa rodo los ojos, su hermana y sus locuras.

Ambas se quedaron mirando por la ventana. Sin percatarse de una sombra de un hombre mirándolas desde atrás. Este estaba cruzado de brazos y se notaba que poseía un cuerpo muy musculoso. Este desapareció dejando unas pequeñas luces blancas en el lugar. Todo pintaba que las cosas no saldrían como esperaba.

* * *

Los Trolls regresaron al valle. El Gran Pabbie no dejaba de mirar el pergamino. Esa informacion le daba una sensación muy espeluznante. Quien haya sido el escritor poseía un aura muy oscura. Pero luego pensó en la otra letra, ese conjunto de palabras que le advertían de una atrocidad, emanaba una energía distinta, pura en su punto de vista. Noto como su hermano se acercaba y tomaba el pergamino.

-No se hermano, pero hay algo muy extraño en esta cosa- Oppker sabía de encantamientos y de otros trucos mágicos, pero esto no le parecía nada conocido. ¿Un hechizo oscuro?, para nada se parecía, sabía bien identificar un maleficio. Analizo cada palabra y no le encontró algo fuera de lo común. Escrito con sangre era un buen toque. Aun así debía analizar mejor dicho objeto. Busco unas cosas que tenía en un pequeño arbusto y saco un pequeño cuaderno y un lápiz. Se sentó y comenzó a escribir algunas palabras.

-¿Se puede saber lo que tratas de hacer?-Luminara se paró enfrente de él con un rostro de pocos amigos. Este la ignoro y siguió escribiendo- ¡Te dije! ¿Qué haces? Charlatán- La Troll tomo el cuaderno de las manos del rebelde. Puso una cara de intriga, solo estaba escribiendo unos poemas. ¿Unos poemas? Rodo los ojos y le tiro el cuaderno en la cara. A si mismo se llevó el pergamino. Al parecer su novio no iba hacer nada importante con él.

-Tomate más enserio este asunto. Lo que está escrito tiene mucho significado-Luminara le reprocho. Opkker la miro con fastidio para luego volver escribir. Luminara se sorprendió por la falta de responsabilidad del troll. Pero decidió ignorarlo y hacer la investigación por si sola.

-No deberías tomarte enserio lo que está escrito ahí, por la letra, fue hecho por un bromista-Oppker bostezo para luego acostarse en el duro suelo de la villa- No presenta características de algún hechizo, es solo un pergamino que fue escrito con sangre-

La troll lo miro para luego ver la letra. Le parecía algo raro, pero juraba haber visto la letra roja antes. Busco en lo más profundo de su mente y no pudo hallar algo que se le pareciera. Estaba por alguna parte en sus recuerdos. Dio un pesado suspiro y se fue del lugar dejando al anciano troll y el rebelde solos. Gran Pabbie miro con desaprobación la manera que su hermano se tomó tal asunto. Él también se dio cuenta que el pergamino no tenía nada mágico. Pero el que lo escribió si era mágico.

Se retiró dejando en sus asuntos a su hermano. Un acontecimiento muy extraño había ocurrido, tenían que ser precavidos. Las palabras de que "Somos ustedes", le hizo sentir un temor muy grande. Durante sus años de vida, nada se comparaba en leer esas palabras. Quien lo halla echo tiene un aura muy malvada, sabía que algo iba a pasar y no sabía que precisamente.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, la forma que se desmayó Helena me pareció muy sospechosa"-Pensó para luego ver a su hermano. Se había quedado dormido. Le resto importancia y se dirigió a sus aposentos para dormir un poco- Si mis sospechas son correctas, alguien del castillo trama nada bueno, y si eso involucra a Andy no creo que termine de la mejor manera-

* * *

Mucho miedo podía sentir mirarla acostada en su cama. Helena no paraba de respirar con dificultad. Pudo notar como se movía de un lugar a otro como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño. Le habían soltado el cabello, no dudaba que se veía hermosa. Su madre le había traído una medicina para la fiebre. El mismo se ofreció para dársela, no entendía del repentino desmayo de la pelirroja. Pero no le importaba, verla caer sin energías en los brazos de su madre. Le había provocado miedo. Era gracioso, había enfrentado a muchas criaturas que le darían miedo a cualquiera. Si pudiera decidir qué miedo enfrentar. Elegiría a los monstruos.

Se dio cuenta como Helena estaba despertando. Mostro una sonrisa y se levantó de su silla. Pudo ver los ojos verdes de su amiga abrirse poco a poco. La chica despertó para luego ver a todos lados en busca de algo y se le quedo mirando. Andy se sintió algo extraño tener esos ojos encima, le dio una sonrisa nerviosa para luego tomar la medicina y echar un poco en una cucharilla.

Cuando iba a dar la vuelta una fuerte patada le dio en el estómago. Cayó al suelo y sintió un golpe más fuerte. Se levantó y miro como Helena estaba parada al borde de la cama. Sintió miedo en ver como los ojos de esta eran completamente rojos y mostraba una sonrisa siniestra. Helena comenzó avanzar hacia el sin quitar su cara macabra. Andy retrocedió hasta toparse con un adorno de oro, lo tomo de su espalda y cuando Helena se le lanzó. Le dio un fuerte golpe dejándola nuevamente inconsciente. La cargo para colocarla en su cama. Esto lo había asustado, no era buena señal, abrió la puerta y se encontró con unos ojos mirándolo sin ánimo. Birgit estaba parada en la puerta con cara de cansancio.

-¡Birgit no me creerás lo que paso, Helena despertó y…..-Andy sintió un nudo en la garganta en ver como la mano derecha de Birgit estaba cubierta de sangre. El príncipe miro a la cara a su amiga. No expresaba ninguna emoción, ni siquiera dolor- ¿Estas bien Birgit? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tienes la mano cubierta de sangre?

La castaña levanto la mano y le sonrió de una manera espeluznante- Mi reflejo me molestaba, así que lo destruí- Soltó una risita para luego irse caminando para otro lugar. Pero sin antes mirar al rubio- No te preocupes me limpiare, sigue con tu querida amiguita- Esa voz no era como la Birgit que conocía, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?, podía sentir un calor muy extraño detrás de él. Giro poco a poco la cara ,para encontrarse a Helena cargando sus manos con energía. Mientras miraba con odio el espejo de su habitación. Hacía gestos de dolor.

-¡Vete de una vez monstruo!-Helena comenzó a gritarle al espejo- ¡No quiero hacerlo, eres un monstruo, un monstruo!-Lanzo un rayo provocando que su habitación fuera iluminada por el repentino ataque.-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Un grito de dolor se escuchó adentro. Andy entro corriendo y cuando el humo se disipo, encontró a Helena arrodillada, mientras que sus manos estaban cubiertas por sangre. Esta lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Andy me duele, ella me hizo hacer esto, no dejes que se acerque, no quiero hacerlo-Helena se levantó y camino hacia su amigo. Le dio un fuerte abrazo. Andy estaba confundido y muy asustado. Esto era diferente, nunca vio actuar así a Helena. Tenía sus rabietas pero lo que hizo era una locura. ¿Le estaba gritando a su reflejo? La chica lloraba en su camisa. Incluso quedo manchado de la sangre de sus manos.

-Helena cálmate por favor, te llevare a mi habitación, ahí estarás mejor- La cargo y salieron de la habitación. En el piso habían quedados algunos trozos de vidrio donde se podía ver a una Helena de ojos rojos que se estaba riendo sin parar.

Andy sentía algo muy extraño a su alrededor, paso cerca de un espejo en el pasillo y a darse cuenta de algo se regresó para volverlo a ver. Ahí estaba el cargando a Helena, nada le parecía extraño. Era muy curioso había jurado en ver unos ojos rojos mirándolo. En eso se dio cuenta como ambos reflejos lo miraban con los mismos ojos que tenía Helena cuando se despertó, los dos se miraron y se plantaron un apasionado beso, para luego quedársele viendo con una sonrisa pícara. El Andy del reflejo le señalaba el pecho de la chica, para que luego esta tomara su mano e hiciera que los tocara.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto?-Andy grito para luego salir corriendo, mientras los reflejos se reían. Corrió lo mejor que pudo hasta llegar su habitación. Acostó a la pelirroja en su cama y se tocó el corazón por el susto ¿Enserio vio los reflejos moverse por sí solos?- Esto tiene que ser un encantamiento oscuro, debo advertirle a los demás-

Se cambió de camisa, tenía aparte que buscarle ayuda médica a la chica. Termino de vestirse y a verse en el espejo. Este lo miraba con una media sonrisa. Se froto los ojos y a volver a ver, este actuaba normal. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su camino. Su reflejo se quedó con un rostro enojado para luego desaparecer. Cuando abrió la puerta escucho la voz de Helena llamándolo.

-Andy no me dejes, quédate conmigo-Helena lo estaba mirando con preocupación.- Estoy asustada, no me quiero quedar sola, perdóname por tratarte mal antes-

El príncipe se sentó en la cama. Helena estaba muy asustada y él también lo estaba. Era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, Nunca experimentaron algo parecido a que sus reflejos tuvieras ojos rojos. No era normal y tampoco bonito. Acaricio la cabeza de la chica para luego buscar unas camisas viejas de él y usando sus poderes hizo hielo para luego derretirlo en la chimenea para así tener agua suficiente para limpiar las heridas de sus manos.

La chica hacia muecas de dolor cuando pasaba el trapo sobre sus delicadas manos. Cuando termino noto que no eran tan serias, algunos raspones nada más.

-Debes descansar, mañana averiguaremos lo que pasa, pero no mires al espejo- Andy se levantó y cubrió su espejo para evitar ver nuevamente esa extraña escena.- No tengo idea lo que sucede, pero creo que alguien hechizo los espejos y ahora parece que tienen vida-

-¿Cómo pueden tener vida?, ella me hablaba de una manera muy horrible-Helena dijo mientras miraba al techo. – Me dijo que era un monstruo y que tu era un pedazo de excremento-

El rubio alzo una ceja, ¿En verdad lo dijo?, parecía otro de sus insultos- Eso es muy normal, en el caso que me quieras insultar, pero debido a tu extraña forma de actuar, debería tomarlo como cierto- Andy se acostó en su lado. Helena no protestó. Pero lo miro con duda.

-Sabes Andy, estuve pensando sobre el asunto de hace días-Se enderezo y toco su frente- ¿Siempre es de ese modo?, no me imagino como a los adultos le gusta tanto, mi mamá dijo que era muy bueno si lo haces con quien amas-

El príncipe miro de reojo el espejo, la imagen de ambos besándose apasionadamente lo ponía incómodo. Sintió la mano caliente de la chica en su frente, estaba muy enferma al parecer. Se enderezo para mirarla fijamente, Helena se le quedaba mirando esperando algo. Se sentía muy raro. El ambiente a su alrededor empezó a subir por alguna razón.

-Te amo Andy- Helena le susurro en el oído. El príncipe se apartó sorprendido de lo que acaba de escuchar. Helena lo seguía mirando sin ninguna emoción. Esa palabra tenía un significado muy grande, amar a alguien es algo muy delicado y hermoso a la vez. Pero la voz fría de la pelirroja le dio un miedo que nunca antes había sentido. No sabía que lo estaba moviendo y se puso al borde de la cama.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que me amas?-Andy sintió un nudo en la garganta, algo no andaba bien.

-Dije que te amo estúpido-Helena cambio a un semblante más enojado- ¿Qué te pasa?, no te parezco atractiva o es porque mis pechos no son tan grandes como los de Birgit- Puso sus manos en su pecho haciendo que el rubio se sonroja por la forma que los apretaba.

-Helena lo que dices no tiene sentido-Andy trato de no escucharse asustado. ¿Por qué menciono a Birgit? Y bueno, sus enormes atributos, más de una ocasión se fijó en ellos. Pero igual que Helena solo la veía como amiga. Estaba inmenso en sus pensamientos que no noto los labios de la chica besando los suyos. La empujo haciendo que cayera en la cama. La pelirroja lo miro con ira. Para luego lanzarle una almohada.

-¡Eres un idiota Andy, solo te interesa las mujer mayores!-Helena le grito mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos besamos?, ¡Al principio no me gusto, pero después quise repetirlo!-Le volvió a lanzar una almohada. Este apenas lo esquivo. Sus recuerdos de ese momento lo había borrado.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo de hoy!-Atrapo una almohada y se la devolvió.- ¡Debes entender que eres menor y no puedo estar con alguien como tú- Esas palabras le dieron un fuerte golpe a la chica, esta detuvo su ataque y se sentó al borde de la cama. Miro al suelo donde este se mojaba por sus lágrimas. Andy la miro devastado ¿En verdad lo amaba?, nunca pensó que llegaría a pasar. Es decir, estaba Kurt y sabía muy bien que estaba loquito por Helena. Incluso ambos se habían "comprometido" desde pequeños.

Suspiro y se sentó al lado. La chica seguía llorando, era la primera vez que la veía tan devastada. La chica se puso de pie y camino sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo. Abrió la ventana dejando pasar una brisa de la reciente noche. Podía ver la luz de la luna entrar a su habitación. Helena levanto la mirada y puso un pie en el marco para luego colocar el otro. Andy abrió los ojos ¿Qué pensaba hacer? La pelirroja volteo para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban vacíos. Parecía un muerto.

-Creo que mi vida no tiene sentido si no me aceptas-Helena se dejó caer hacia atrás.

-¡Helena no!-Andy salto al otro lado de la cama para luego tirarse por la ventana. Se deslizo usando sus poderes y la atrapo antes que llegara al suelo. Rodaron por la tierra hasta chocar con un árbol. Andy recibió el peor golpe dejándolo con una molestia en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡¿Andy estas bien?!-La chica se acercó para revisarlo y miro hacia arriba ¿Qué fue lo acababa de pasar?- Lo juro Andy no sabía qué hacía, solo una repentina ganas de saltar apareció y ….

Sintió una fuerte bofetada que vino del príncipe. Andy sin importar el dolor que tenía le dio un fuerte abrazo para luego mirarla a los ojos- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver hacer eso ¿Me oíste?!-

Helena apenas se recuperaba del repentino golpe que le dio. – Andy perdóname yo…-

No pudo terminar ya que el rubio le planto sus labios para que se callara. Estaba algo confundida pero se dejó guiar por la sensación de su boca. Se sentía mejor a la vez que se besaron antes. Estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta separarse por falta de respiración. Helena miro al chico y notaba lo sobresaltado que estaba.

-Helena,…. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Andy pregunto con algo de pena. La chica lo miraba como un bicho raro pero una sonrisa encantadora apareció en su cara. Helena le salto encima para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Auch!, ¡Helena ten cuidado me duele el brazo!-Se sobo. Para luego ver a la pelirroja.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia sí o no?-

-¡Claro que si Andy!-Respondió sin dudar. No podía creer que su amado le pidiera algo así tan pronto.

-Bien, pero no le digas a nadie, no quiero que piensen mal de mí por meterme con una chica de trece- Andy se acercó y le volvió a dar otro beso. Esta vez no se sentía tan mal como la otra vez. Algo era seguro, desde ahora su mejor amiga se había convertido en la mujer que pensaba compartir su vida. Sintió un escalofrió en pensar en eso. Se separó y la miro a esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que me preguntaste del porque iba ser rey y tú no?-

-SI, me recuerdo, me dijiste que tenía que casarme con un heredero para ser reina-Helena lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, al parecer Arendelle tendrá a una hermosa reina en el futuro, te imaginas como se escucharía, Reina Helena de Arendelle-Se rio para luego colocar su mano a un lado del rostro de la chica.- ¿Qué te parece?-

Helena rio para luego asentir- Me parece genial. ¿Ahora crees que debo estudiar más para poder manejar un reino?-

-Eso creo, pero no te preocupes, que conmigo al mando no tendrás trabajar mucho- Dijo con orgullo. Helena rodo los ojos para luego darle un golpecito en el brazo malo. Haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa de todo, eres muy estúpido-Helena se burló. Ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte del rubio.

-Ya verás sabionda, te puedo sorprender si lo deseo-Andy se sentó para luego mirar hacia la Luna. Le parecía muy hermoso que brillara así.

-¿Andy crees que podemos hacerlo?-Desvió la mirada hacia ella, se notaba muy sonrojada.- Tu sabes, tener sexo, ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?-Helena pregunto mientras el rubio se quedaba con la boca abierta. ¿En verdad se lo estaba pidiendo?

-¡Espera Helena, eso aún no lo podemos hacer!-Andy sintió su corazón bombear sangre sin control. No sabía que pensar. La sabionda era demasiado apresurada.- Tienes que ser más grande, más o menos de mi altura-

Helena lo miro sin entender mucho- Entonces esperare hasta que esté un poco más grande para hacerlo. Tal vez a los quince ¿Qué dices?-

Andy le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, en verdad que la chica era un caso muy especial. Ambos se quedaron abrazados mirando hacia la Luna. Mientras estaban ahí una silueta femenina los miraba desde una ventana. Para luego irse del lugar. Algo era seguro, desde ahora todo cambiara.

* * *

Uatu observaba todo junto a un hombre de larga cabellera blanca que le llegaba a la cintura. Este último estaba cruzado de brazos. Mientras miraba con tristeza la escena. Agarro su escudo y lo puso en su espalda. Para luego mirar a su amigo.

-¿Crees que puedan salvarse?, no puedo hacer más nada para ayudarlos-El peliblanco de traje negro con blanco hizo aparecer un Sándwich de jamón y queso junto con un vaso con leche. Este se lo comió con rapidez. Dejando a Uatu con un ceja alzada.

-Eso no lo sé, recuerda que tu versión joven peleara con la Birgit de este mundo, por lo que tu advertencia no le servirá de mucho- El hombre suspiro para luego dejar el vaso en una mesa.

-Elsa y Anna son muy listas, deberían darse cuenta antes que suceda, en especial Elsa, si tan solo dijera su secreto este mundo se salvaría de ellos. Además las líneas de tiempo pueden cambiar sin importar que- Un portal de color blanco apareciera y el hombre camino hacia él.

-¿Adónde vas esta vez? ¿Otro viaje en el tiempo?, debes ser cuidadoso por donde estés metiendo tu nariz Riden- El peliblanco clavo sus ojos platinados para luego reírse. Uatu le impresionaba la apariencia de su amigo. Su versión de 38 años era a veces confundida por un Ángel, principalmente por su belleza. Muchas mujeres se vuelven locas cuando lo ven. Pero lo mejor de todo es que su corazón sigue siendo la de ese chico tan amable y cariñoso con todos. Le parecía asombroso que alguien tan fuerte como el, siga siendo tan humilde.

-Pueda que me quede en un mundo parecido a la Tierra-8845, según entiendo es la línea de tiempo original. Ese Andy me recuerda mucho a mí, tal vez le eche una mano a una de sus versiones- Soltó una risa para luego cruzar el portal.

El vigilante negó con la cabeza, solo esperaba que no se metiera en muchos problemas.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno. En verdad invente un tremendo caos en esta historia. Ya vieron que incluí a mi OC, como aquel que le advirtió sobre los reflejos. En el próximo capítulo del "Guerrero de Blanco" tendrá como título "Cuidado con los reflejos", donde sabrán más sobre las entidades que cambiaron el mundo de Jenny. Saludos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno sigamos con la historia, esta podría tener más de diez capítulos o menos. Veremos a donde llega.**

 **Advertencia: Me inspire en algunas escenas de "Cuando se apagan las luces" por lo que no lean el capitulo antes de irse a dormir. Ja Ja. En realidad no posee escenas muy aterradoras, pero aquellos que sean sensibles le sugiero que lo lean en el día solo para asegurar que puedan dormir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Tentaciones.**

Debía quitarse de la mente ese momento, ¿Qué pensaba? Una princesa no podría tener esos sentimientos indebidos, era joven y hermosa, una chica como ella tenía un futuro brillante. Era muy inteligente pero ¿De qué servía? Un mundo lleno de hombres tontos y arrogantes no la dejaba avanzar. Aunque quería no podía dejar en pensar en esa escena, ese momento donde sus cuerpos quedaron en una posición que los tomarían como locos. Ahora no podía dormir, esos pensamientos la estaban comiendo por dentro, ¿Enserio pensaba en eso? ¿Qué clase de mujer pensaría eso de su propio primo?

Ellinor se movía en su cama con disgusto, su cabeza le dolía y sus ojos le ardían, desde que vio a Andy Y Helena besándose le dio un tremendo dolor, la ventana donde estaba le daba una buena vista de todo, ellos riéndose y uniendo sus bocas le daba una inexplicable y confusa ira. ¿Por qué sentía algo así? Claro que lo sabía, miro el techo y noto su color blanco, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue su primo, el idiota de Andy. Pero era su idiota. Desde pequeños se la pasaban juntos, su primo de alguna forma era el único chico con el que se llevaba bien. La alegraba ver sus ojos mirándola, se sentía bien y tranquila cuando estaba cerca.

Se tocó la mejilla que beso, era la primera vez desde niños que Andy la besaba, era extraño que recordara ese momento. Se levantó y miro por la ventana. La luna estaba en lo más alto del firmamento, después de ver a esos dos besándose no dudo en salir corriendo a su habitación. Se lanzó en su cama y se puso a llorar. Andy igual que ella, habían tenido mala suerte en conseguir una pareja, sus intentos era tan inútiles que si hacía unos cálculos estarían empatados. Ambos compartían la misma mala suerte en buscar a alguien especial.

-¿Por qué Andy? ¿Por qué? Creí que terminaríamos juntos-Ellinor tembló en pronunciar esas palabras. Si, amaba a su primo desde que cumplió los quince, a recordar ese momento donde su ultimo amorío fallo y de la peor manera. El chico que vino a su fiesta de su cumpleaños de un reino aliado se traía unas mañas que termino por lastimarla, pero fue salvada por su primo. Desde entonces ha sentido ese amor hacia él, un amor prohibido entre familia. Había leído que había relaciones entre primos en la antigüedad. En esos tiempos no importaba mucho la sangre familiar pero ahora, es visto como algo grotesco y repulsivo.

-Dios mío, soy una enferma, debería estar en un manicomio por tener estos sentimientos-Se sentó al borde de su cama y se fijó en el espejo, sentía como si la estuviera llamando, era ridículo ¿Un espejo llamando? Si claro, tenía familia con poderes mágicos aun así los espejos mágicos eran una cosa delicada. Se paró y se miró al espejo, tenía su pijama de color rojo, un color algo extraño para una pijama. De hecho su hermana le decía que era horrible. Que le importaba a Kristy como se vestia. Pasó su mano por su cabello y sonrió. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso y sus pechos eran los suficientemente grandes, pero no se comparaban con los de Birgit.

-Claro, tiene pechos de vaca y aun así Andy no le para-Soltó una risa- Debería buscarse a unos degenerados del pueblo para que la traten como se debe, no se merece a Andy y ni mucho que menos esa pequeña zorra-Ellinor se tapó la boca ¿Por qué hablaba así de sus amigas? Y en especial con ese vocabulario. Nunca antes había usado esas palabras, no eran típicos de una princesa.

-Estoy mal, no debo hablar así, son mis amigas-Se froto los ojos, los lentes le causaban un poco de irritación, pero debía usarlos obligatoriamente. Es muy extraño, su padre tiene buena vista. Eso es porque se la pasa comiendo Zanahoria. Aunque no entendía por qué tiene deficiencia de la vista.

Miro los lentes que estaban encima de su gabinete. Los odiaba, la mayoría de las chicas con lentes se veían feas por eso. Era un decir, pero era cierto, llegaba a pensar que era la razón por la que no tenía citas. Suspiro para luego mirar su reflejo que curiosamente la miraba con ¿Burla? Si, su propio reflejo tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué significa esto? No es posible que un reflejo actué de una forma diferente a la persona, es científicamente improbable-Ellinor observo con miedo, como el reflejo hacia muecas mientras usaba su mano derecha para imitar su boca. El reflejo comenzó reír dejándola confundida y muy asustada.- ¡Santo cielo, esto es un fenómeno!-

-¡Ya cállate estúpida zorra!-La Ellinor del reflejo le grito haciendo que cayera sobre la cama.- Vaya, al parecer estas dispuesta ¿Eh? Quiere que Andy entre y cumpla tus fantasías ¿Verdad?-

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su corazón palpitaba como nunca había sentido, el aire a su alrededor le quemaba, ¿Qué sucedía? Trato de pararse pero sintió un dolor en sus piernas, comenzaron a temblar. Ellinor miro como el reflejo negaba con la cabeza. Se veía decepcionada. Sus labios temblaban, quería decir algo, pero no podía, el miedo la tenía inmóvil.

-¿Te quedaras ahí sentada viendo como una tonta? O ¿Vas hablar?-El reflejo se cruzó de brazos. Esperando que dijera algo. Sudó, era la primera vez que sentía un miedo como este. Había visto cosas peores, pero esto era una cosa distinta y aterradora.

-¿Quién eres?-Fue lo único que pudo decir. El reflejo suspiro con fastidio.

-¿Quién crees que soy idiota? ¡Soy tu Ellinor ¡ ¿No me vez? O ¿Necesitas de tus lentes? Obvio que sí, solo eres una don nadie ridícula sin suerte con los chicos ¿Qué deseas? Dímelo-El reflejo le hablaba de una forma tan altanera y sin modales.

-Yo no sé qué seas, pero déjame en paz, quiero estar sola-Se sentó en su cama mirando al frente no quería ver el espejo, pero esos ojos, los ojos rojos que poseía ese ser en el espejo estaban clavados en ella. Sentía su alma quebrarse, estaba asustada.

-Claro, ahí se ve lo que eres, una simple niña llorona y buena para nada. ¿Sabes algo? Los grandes científicos han logrado sus cosas arriesgándose sin importar lo que piensen los demás, deberías luchar por lo que quieres- Ellinor escucho lo que dijo, su mente trataba en procesar las palabras del reflejo. Se pellizcó, tal vez era un sueño y no lo era, sintió el dolor en su piel. Si, se había vuelto loca, había escuchado de personas que por tanto estudiar perdían la cabeza, al parecer era cierto.

-No sé de qué hablas, eres una ilusión de mi mente, debo dejar de leer, estoy perdiendo la cabeza-Se sobo la cabeza- Tu no existes-Se atrevió en ver el espejo y lo que encontró la dejo sin habla. Estaba su reflejo besándose apasionadamente con Andy. Se estrujo los ojos y volvió a mirar y seguían ahí. Andy la manoseaba por todas partes mientras sus lenguas jugaban una de la otra.

Ellinor no entendía porque no dejaba de verlos, era una escena agradable y muy excitante. Se dio una cachetada. Fue tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la habitación. ¿Qué era todo esto? No era un sueño ya que lo catalogaría como un sueño húmedo y desde los quince a tenido varios pensando en su primo.

-¿Te gusta Elli?-Miro el Reflejo y esta seguía siendo manoseado por Andy, mientras la Ellinor la miraba con una sonrisa.- Lo disfrutas ¿Verdad? Esto puede suceder si lo intentas-

-¡Déjame en paz!-Tomo un cepillo y lo tiro con todas su fuerzas hacia el vidrio. Sus pedazos cayeron al suelo, con el rostro aun reflejado de Ellinor que mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.-No puede ser, no puede ser- Se acurruco en su cama, sin dejar de ver el vidrio roto. La escena le había gustado, ver a Andy tocándola y besándola en verdad la hacía calentar. Su mente no podía quitar esa imagen ni tampoco cuando cayó encima de él, donde sus ojos se unieron momentáneamente.

Quería descansar, tal vez solo sea una gripe que le está haciendo ver cosas raras, debía ir al médico. Esto debía parar antes que avance más. Si era cierto que estaba enferma, recordó sobre Birgit y sus dolores de corazón. Era una posibilidad, Birgit la contagio.

Alguien toco a su puerta, se levantó y fue abrirla. Cuando tan solo medio abrirla alguien la abrió con fuerza. Dándole un golpe en la frente. Haciendo que cayera. Sus ojos vieron a Kristy que cerraba la puerta con rapidez.

-¡¿Qué haces Kristy?! ¡No deberías entrar de esa forma, ese golpe me dolió!-Regaño pero su hermana se abalanzo hacia ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Sus llantos se escuchaban con fuerza. Kristy estaba llorando- ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Fue horrible Elli, yo estaba de espaldas y tú y tu…-Volvió a llorar, confundiendo más a su hermana. Esto no era normal.

-Háblame bien Kristy, no te entiendo ¿Qué paso exactamente?-La aparto y la miro a los ojos. Tenía lágrimas saliendo sin parar. – Dime con claridad lo que sucedió, por favor-Ellinor tenía miedo. Su hermana se había puesto llorar otras veces pero esta era distinta sentía un miedo diferente en ella. Kristy comenzó a respirar apresuradamente. Y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vomitó dejando una gran cantidad del líquido en el piso. Se alejó para evitar tal elemento asqueroso.

Kristy se limpió la boca para mirarla- Estaba en vi habitación arreglando mi cabello, no me gusta dormir si lo tengo desarreglado, no me siento cómoda y por esa razón me lo peine-

-Kristy ve al punto, no quiero escuchar tus raros hábitos -Ellinor rodo los ojos por el fastidio que le provocaba su hermana. Sus cosas eran bastante raras. La chica la miro y tocio. Al parecer estaba enferma.

-Bien, estaba viendo el espejo, cuando mi reflejo empezó a moverse por sí solo, me dijo cosas horribles, que era una inmadura y estúpida que lo único que hacía era comportarse como una niña e insulto a mamá-

La rubia estaba impresionada, era lo mismo que le había pasado. Ya sabía lo que pudo pasar- ¿Te pregunto algo? ¿Te pidió un favor o algo parecido?-

-Si o eso creo, pero lo peor fue a unos momentos después, ella me seguía hablando y dijo que eras una traidora enferma y después….. y después, tu apareciste y me atravesarte con una espada detrás de mi espalda-Kristy se tapó la cara para volver a llorar. La princesa sintió un dolor en la barriga. Eso fue peor de lo que vio, su reflejo hizo algo que deseaba pero ¿Qué significaba el de Kristy? ¿Ella matándola con una espada? Miro a Kristy y la abrazo. Tenía que decirles a sus padres.

-Vete a dormir Kristy y hagas lo que hagas no vuelvas a ver el espejo ¿Me oíste? Mejor te acompaño- Ambas salieron de la habitación, ella tampoco quería estar sola, algo andaba mal. Pero miro las ventanas del pasillo y ahí podía ver su reflejo. Este le sonreía mientras acompañaba el reflejo de Kristy, que curiosamente también la miraba. Kristy miraba al piso sin ver hacia la ventana.

Su reflejo la señalo la cabeza de su hermana y rápidamente le torció el cuello al reflejo de ella. Ellinor quedo inmóvil por lo que hizo, se detuvo y dejo a su hermana seguir sola. Aguanto las ganas de gritar. Miro a Kristy que seguía rumbo al final de pasillo. Esto era una broma.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? Hazlo, no hay problema, en tu interior también lo deseas, no tanto como estar con Andy, pero lo suficiente para estar en el puesto número dos de tus deseos oscuros-Ellinor tapo sus oídos y camino rápidamente tras su hermana, no quería escuchar ese reflejo. Algo andaba mal, tal vez era por el pergamino que tenía escrito esas palabras. Su mente recordó lo que decía. "Tenemos muchos ángulos" "Somos ustedes" Esas palabras eran tenebrosas. Miro hacia atrás, sentía como si alguien la miraba entre las sombras.

Llego hacia Kristy y la abrazo para seguir su camino. Lo que estaba pasando era muy grave.

* * *

La reina estaba en su habitación preparándose para dormir. El día había acabado de la peor forma, un pergamino lleno de palabras tenebrosas y sin sentido. ¿Cómo podía tomar todo esto? ¿Ignorar las advertencias? Ese R.B la tenía preocupada, no sabía quién era y porque sabía su secreto. Anna se lo tomo bien, asegurando que era un complot para sacarle dinero, si, tal vez lo era. Aunque lo que dijo era muy preocupante. De cierta forma era la primera que se sentía tan asustada por su hijo. Su secreto debía mantenerse por lo menos hasta que Andy cumpliera una edad decente, era muy inmaduro y posiblemente haría una rabieta o algo peor.

Pero la parte del mensaje donde decía que se le vendría todo encima la asusto. Ocultar que su padre es Hans y que además fue producto de una violación, eran asuntos muy delicados. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Andy? La vez que se enteró de dónde venían los bebés, Hans fue detallado en esa parte. Le menciono que Andy no le gustaba la forma de que los hombres obligaban a las mujeres en tener sexo. Claro, una cosa común para un niño de su edad.

-No sé qué hacer, ¿Se lo digo? No creo que sea el momento, pero también esta esa advertencia de ese tal R.B ¿Qué significa?-Elsa se acostó en su cama para pensar mejor que hacer- Si tan solo no hubiera nacido con estos poderes, si tan solo Hans no hubiera tenido a ese mocoso- Abrió los ojos a decir eso, se tapó la boca ¿En verdad lo dijo?, se enderezo y miro por la ventana. Decidió abrirla y mirar el cielo para observar las estrellas, el aire era frio y su cuerpo lo aceptaba.

-Debo calmarme, estoy estresada ¿Qué más podría hacer?-Elsa siempre fue una mujer de buenos modales, desde pequeña tenía que preparase para ser reina. Cuando era niña siempre quiso salir y explorar el mundo. Era una fantasía algo tonta, sus poderes la mantuvieron encerrada y sin hacer otra cosa más que leer historias de caballeros y princesas. – Como me hubiera gustado que un hermoso caballero me salvara de mi encierro-Soltó un pequeña risa- Me hubiera casado con él y tener un hijo legítimo, pero todo cambio por culpa de Hans aun me cuesta creer que tengo una relación a escondidas de Liv, con ese bastardo-

Elsa volvió a taparse la boca, ¿Por qué decía esas palabras? Nunca había hablado así ni siquiera cuando estaba muy enojada. Sintió pequeños dolores en la cabeza. Camino a su cama y se sentó al borde de ella. ¿Estaba empezando a enfermarse? Con eso ya completaría su mala suerte. Una reina enferma no sería beneficiosa para el reino. Decidió salir y caminar al gran comedor, quizás le pediría a Gerda que le hiciera un té.

Siguió su camino por el pasillo. Estaba algo oscuro y unas pocas velas alumbraban el lugar, llego al final de este y cuando miro hacia atrás se encontró con algo que le helo la sangre. Al comienzo del pasillo por la parte oscura se veía la silueta de un hombre. Era lo único que distinguía de él. Solo se veía su sombra. Pero claramente se veía como un hombre. Estaba parado ahí sin hacer nada solo mirándola.

-¿Hola?-Pregunto con nervios, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que era ese tal R.B. Aunque la silueta no parecía captar lo que decía. Trago saliva y lo miro enojada.- Si eres el espía que me esta chantajeado, fue una mala idea regresar y toparse conmigo- Levanto sus manos- Tienes cinco segundo para salir y rendirte-La silueta del hombre aún seguía parado en la oscuridad.

Elsa gruño al parecer tenía que pelear para obligarlo a hablar. Dio unos pasos hacia él, pero la silueta hizo lo mismo- ¿Eh? ¿Piensas atacarme? Porque te lo juro, no voy a tener piedad hacia ti-Elsa trato de escucharse valiente, aun así estaba asustada. Algo en ese sujeto no estaba bien. Dio otros pasos y la sombra volvió hacer lo mismo. Elsa retrocedió y sorpresivamente también hizo lo mismo. ¿Jugaba con ella? Bajo sus manos y se le quedo mirando. Era extraño todo esto, retrocedió pero la silueta comenzó a deformarse. Elsa abrió los ojos y trato de huir, pero el miedo la estaba consumiendo, lo que vio la dejo sin hablaba, ahora la silueta era pequeña y poseía una forma de una niña, esta comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección y a tocar la luz, una niña de doce años de cabello rubio y ojos azules se mostró. Elsa no podía creer lo que veía, era ella cuando tenía doce pero su vestido era ¿Negro?

-Hola ¿Quién eres?-La Elsa de negro la saludo con una sonrisa- Eres hermosa ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-

La rubia miro hacia atrás y después a la chica frente suyo- Soy Elsa, la reina de Arendelle-Se presentó con algo de miedo en su voz- ¿Quién eres y porque estás aquí?-

-¿Quién soy yo?-La niña se miró y toco sus vestido negro con toques azules- Soy Elsa, Heredera de Arendelle ¿Quién eres tú?-Volvió a preguntarle. Elsa la miro con extrañeza, ya le dijo su nombre que se traía entre manos.

-Déjame adivinar, eres un hechizo que mi hijo hizo y salió mal ¿Verdad? O seguro fue ese torpe Trolls, esto ya es el colmo, mejor vete no quiero nada que ver en esto-Elsa iba a dar la vuelta pero una mano la sujeto. A voltear, la Elsa adolescente la miraba con enojo. Trato de zafarse, pero la fuerza de la niña era increíble.

-¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Cómo es posible?-La voz de la niña cambio a de una mujer.- No me gustan los niños, los odio, ¿Cómo te atreviste a tener uno zorra?- La niña levanto su mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Elsa sintió un dolor horrible, quería gritar pero su boca estaba seca y sus labios temblaban. La niña le dio un golpe en la barriga y sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones, cayó en el suelo y la niña le dio una patada en la cara. Rompiendo parte de su labio inferior.

-¡Eres una estúpida, debes ser más fuerte y no dejarte manipular por un hombre que por si fuera poco también te violo!-Grito la Elsa adolescente para luego darle otra patada. Elsa soltó unas lágrimas, sus golpes le dolían mucho. Trato de levantarse, pero una mano firme la tomo por el cuello. Sus ojos veían todo nublado pero a aclararse todo, pudo ver a una mujer idéntica a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa macabra.

-Hola Elsa, ¿Ya te dejo de doler? Es una lástima- La levanto y noto su vestido, era negro con algunos detalles en azul y una corona, pero esta estaba hecha de hielo. Sus ojos comenzaron a dolerle. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Sintió su vida extinguirse poco a poco. Pero pudo notar una mano grande tomando la muñeca de la otra Elsa. Esta desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda y otra mano le dio un golpe. Elsa fue soltada e iba a caer al suelo, pero sintió unos enormes brazos sosteniéndola. Su vista no podía distinguir bien a la persona que la estaba ayudando. Solo podía ver un par de ojos que brillaban de un color blanco. Después una luz blanca la cegó y termino de desmayarse.

En el pasillo, quedo la Elsa de negro con agujeros en su cuerpo, este comenzó a desintegrarse hasta solo quedar unos pequeños pedazos negros. Anna llego al lugar después de escuchar el alboroto, había jurado oír la voz de Elsa, le restó importancia al parecer escuchaba cosas, decidió regresar a su habitación para dormir sin percatarse que una sombra la seguía. Llego y dio un gran bostezo, se puso su pijama e iba a lanzarse para dormir. Kristoff le estaba dando de comer a Sven antes de dormir, el reno empezaba a pegarle la vejes. Su esposo se sentía triste de verlo así. Tarde o temprano Sven debía morir, era la ley fundamental de la vida.

-Que cansada estoy. Mañana será un nuevo día y veré que hacer, tal vez vaya a un viaje hacia una isla tropical u otro lugar para salir de la rutina- Miro al techo, se puso a pensar sobre lo ocurrido temprano, ese pergamino con esas palabras le parecían algo ridículo, era la primera vez que se sentía tan asustada. Aun así le parecía una obra de algún maleante.- Si claro, lo único que busca en sacar dinero de la corona, son unos farsantes-

Iba a cerrar los ojos, pero una risita la saco de su sueño. Se enderezo y miro a su alrededor. -¿Quién está ahí?-La habitación tenía un silencio extraño. Dio una mueca y se volvió acostar. Pero volvió a escuchar la risa. Se levantó con rapidez.

-¿Hola?-Anna camino alrededor de su cama y escucho otra vez la risa, parecía a la de una niña. Empezó a asustarse- ¿Quién eres? No es gracioso, sal de donde quieras que estés-

-Vamos a jugar a las escondidas, búscame Ji Ji-La voz se escuchaba familiar. Miro hacia atrás y no vio nada. Se fijó en su armario y se acercó, suspiró y lo abrió con rapidez, solo veía su ropa. En eso escuchó unos aplausos que venían debajo de la cama. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Miro la puerta de su habitación y camino lentamente hacia ella. Ignorando los aplausos que venían debajo de la cama.

-Elsa, ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-La voz se escuchó exactamente cuando trataba de hablar con su hermana en el pasado. Se giró lentamente y miro la cama.

-Quien sea que este ahí por favor sal, no quiero jugar-Anna tembló un poco- Por favor, ¿Quién eres?-Trataba de abrir la puerta pero estaba trancada. Trago saliva y miro como una pequeña mano salía de la cama y le indica que se acercara.

-"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Ven vamos a jugar"-Anna no podía creer que cantara con su misma voz- "Estoy sola aquí y te necesito ya, por favor ven acá"-

Enserio que broma era esta. Reunió un poco de valentía y se acercó a la cama, la mano se metió cuando llego. Se agacho y miro debajo de ella, lo primero que vio fue oscuridad. Era raro no veía nada más, en eso unas manos salieron y aplaudieron.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-Se alejó con rapidez chocando con la pared, se sobo la cabeza y miro con asombro como un pequeña Anna salía debajo de la cama, se veía exactamente igual cuando tenía nueve años. La niña la miro con tristeza.

-"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Ven a jugar, me siento sola y deprimida sin ti"-La niña cantaba, para luego correr hacia el espejo y entrar como si nada. Anna se quedó impactada y sin más que decir salió corriendo a la puerta. Verifico y aún seguía cerrada. Miro el espejo y una figura humanoide comenzaba a salir de él. Era una Anna de cabello suelto que le cubría la cara, el vestido que traía era rojo como la sangre, esta empezaba a tambalearse de un lugar a otro. Anna la miro y empezó a empujar la puerta para derribarla, estaba asustada, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-¡Alguien que me ayude, por favor! ¡Abran la puerta Dios mío, hay un fantasma!-Gritaba con fuerza, pero nadie la escuchaba.

-"¿Y si hacemos un muñecos? No tiene que ser un muñeco"-La otra Anna seguía cantando, ¿Qué pasaba por que la puerta no habría?-"Solíamos ser unidas, pero ya no más, no sé lo que paso"

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme Por favor!-Anna miraba con horror como la mujer se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia ella y sus rostro aún no se veía. Cantando lo mismo, no podía creer que algo que le gustaba hacer fuera tan horrible. Golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, se lastimaba pero no importaba, dio un fuerte golpe y esta se abrió, pero a tratar de salir y desviar la mirada hacia atrás se encontró con una cara llena de cicatrices y unos ojos rojos, que la miraban con odio. El rostro de esa Anna estaba tan cerca de ella. Que se lanzó hacia afuera, siendo sujetada por unos brazos.

Kristoff quedo sorprendido por la repentina acción de su esposa. Esta lo agarraba con fuerza, clavando su uñas en su ropa. Se trataba de quitar pero estaba muy asustada.

-¡Hay un fantasma! ¡Hay un fantasma! ¡Salgamos de aquí Ya!-Anna empujaba al rubio, pero este miro su habitación y no había nada, pero Anna miraba con miedo la habitación. Esa Anna no estaba pero si iba tras ella.

-Deja de bromear Anna, no hay nada ahí, ¿No eres tan grande para seguir jugando a esas cosas?-Kristoff se bufó. Anna por su parte señalo la cama y este la miro extrañado.

-Estaba de… debajo de la cama, salió y luego se metió al espejo, por favor llama a los guardias-Anna no quería entrar. La cara de ese monstruo la tenía grabada en su mente.

-Si voy y verifico que no hay nada ¿Te quedaras tranquila?-Kristoff miro a su esposa y ella asintió. Rodo los ojos y se acercó a la cama.

-Ten cuidado-Anna tembló como Kristoff se asomaba debajo, para luego levantarse e indicar con su cabeza que no había nada ahí.

Sintió un poco de alivio, pero detrás de su esposo se asomó la misma Anna de ojos rojos. De repente ya no veía al rubio sino a ¿Hans?, este la miraba con una sonrisa burlona para luego mirar a la otra Anna, esta lo abrazo y lo beso. Anna miro con horror como ambos se tiraban a la cama. Para luego seguir besándose. Sintió su corazón palpitar ¿Qué significa todo eso? ¿Qué hacía Hans ahí? Eso no era normal, no podía hacer eso con el príncipe. Pero debía admitir que se veía bien.

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de hacer eso, deje de sentir esos sentimientos hace mucho!- Grito hacia su habitación, iba a detenerlos pero la voz de Kristoff la hizo reaccionar. El rubio apareció frente a ella, mirándola con preocupación. No entendía que pasaba con su esposa, de repente comenzó a gritarle. ¿Qué pasaba?

Anna lo miraba con asombro, pero Kistroff, pasaba a convertirse en Hans y volvía hacer el, otra vez. Sus ojos le dolían. Apretó con fuerza los brazos del rubio. Anna miraba a los dos hombres apareciendo y desapareciendo frente a ella. No sabía con quién estaba. Pero la figura de Hans se quedó mirándola. No dudo y le planto sus labios, quería sentir la boca del príncipe. Se sentía bien tenerlo cerca. Kristoff por su parte se impresiono por la acción de la mujer, pero creía que se debía al miedo que tenía.

Anna aun seguía viendo a Hans y lo llevo adentro de su habitación para luego cerrar la puerta. Una cosa era segura, quería sentir el cuerpo del pelirrojo por lo menos una vez. Sabía que engañaba a Kristoff pero que fuera una vez no habría problemas. Nunca lo sabría, ni mucho que menos Elsa o Liv. No eran las únicas que se merecían al hombre.

* * *

La princesa Liv caminaba rumbo a la habitación de su hija. Quería verificar que estuviera bien, cuando llego se topó con Andy, que cerraba la puerta, está la miro con sorpresa, para luego sonreírle.

-Hola Liv. Helena esta en mi habitación, hubo un accidente con sus poderes, pero no te preocupes está bien-Andy la guio a su habitación, donde verifico que su hija se encontraba dormida. Ambos luego se fueron para ir a dormir.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Pero ¿Dónde vas a dormir?-Pregunto Liv con curiosidad.

-Sencillo, me voy a una de las habitaciones de los huéspedes ¿Mañana van a regresar a su casa?-

Liv asintió, después de lo ocurrido decidieron regresar, habían pasado tres semanas en Arendelle. Debía revisar como estaba sus huertos y trabajadores. No se preocupaban mucho. Aun así, de vez en cuando era mejor estar seguro de cómo iba todo. La mujer miraba el pasillo y sintió una extraña sensación en su espalda. Giro y no vio nada.

-¿Qué sucede Liv? ¿Viste algo?-Pregunto el príncipe con una ceja alzada. La mujer lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Pensé que alguien estaba detrás de mí, pero creo que es el estrés-Liv volvió a caminar dejando confundido al chico. Andy aún tenía miedo de lo que había pasado antes. Debía decirle a Liv sobre su relación con Helena. Ella era su madre por lo que decirle la noticia posiblemente la alegre. Aunque no sería bueno, conociéndola seguro le negaría tan relación a su hija por ser el mayor que ella.

La miro y esta estaba parada mirando fijamente una ventana. Liv se encontraba sin mover ni un musculo. Al parecer algo capto su atención. Andy la miraba confundido. Por su parte la mujer veía como su reflejo le señalaba al príncipe y hacía con su dedo la seña de cortarle cabeza. La mujer no dijo nada y simplemente se giró para caminar hacia el rubio.

-¿Liv, que paso? ¿Viste algo raro?-Pero de repente la mujer le dio un puñetazo, derribándolo y esta se puso encima de él y empezó ahorcarlo. Andy trataba de zafarse pero la mujer tenía una fuerza sorprendente, sus ojos mostraban una ira extraña. Nunca la había visto así, la fuerza en el cuello aumento y le costaba respirar. Se arriesgó y coloco las manos en sus brazos y los medio congelo. Liv se apartó por el frio que tenía y miro a Andy con una mueca de dolor.

El joven se levantó y trataba de respirar, la mujer por su parte comenzó a llorar, sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Andy no entendía nada, primero Helena actuaba extraño, ahora Liv.

-¡Maldito seas Andy! ¿Por qué naciste? ¡Hans es un traidor, como pudo engañarme así! ¡Todo es tu culpa maldito monstruo!-Liv le gritaba con mucho odio. Andy retrocedió, esto no era normal, la mujer comenzó a reír, asustándolo más- ¡Eres un adefesio, crees que eres importante!, ¡Yo lo soy!- La rubia toco sus pechos dejando más extrañado al chico- ¡Hans ama estas cosas y mientras este conmigo, Elsa solo será un vil y ridículo sueño, soy su esposa y nada lo va a cambiar!- Liv volvió a reír para luego caer desmayada.

Andy estaba confundido, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver su madre en todo esto? Miro el cuerpo de la mujer, le pasó lo mismo que a Helena, y curiosamente fue después de ver por la ventana. Se acercó a una y noto su reflejo. Ya sabía lo que paso.

-Algo anda mal aquí, será mejor buscar a Hans, el sabrá que hacer-Levanto a Liv, estaba pesada pero junto toda la fuerza que tenía para llevarla a buscar al pelirrojo. Los Trolls debían saber algo de todo esto, ese pergamino con esas extrañas palabras habían comenzado unos sucesos raros, seguro que había un encantamiento en ellas y por esa razón les estaba afectando o mejor dicho al castillo. Si era así, debían hacer un contra hechizo.

* * *

Hans miraba los retratos de los reyes anteriores a Elsa. Sus padres eran considerados unos grandes gobernantes. El rey Agdar estaría orgulloso de su hija. Era hermosa y una estupenda líder, si pudiera definirla con una sola palabra, esa seria "Unica". Elsa era una mujer como ninguna, había vivido cosas que para el serían imposibles. Juntos lograron salir de aprietos en especial esa vez donde se declararon el amor mutuo que tenían.

Llevaban años ocultando su relación ante Liv, se sentía mal en pensar en eso. Él amaba a Liv, pero también a Elsa. Era muy confuso. Aunque una vez la reina le menciono que el consejo le pidió buscar un marido, lo primero que sintió fue ira. Pero la rubia rechazo tal propuesta, aún era joven pero el tiempo de dar otro bebé había pasado. Con Andy bastaba, entonces pensó en su hijo, claro su hijo. Nadie sabía el secreto de su origen, ni siquiera quien era su padre.

-No creo que sea el momento, pero Andy cada vez se está pareciendo a mí. Va llegar el momento que sospeche-Hans tenía la soga al cuello. Elsa insistió esperar a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para decírselo. Pero pensaba que debía hacerlo ahora, se merecía saber la verdad, incluso le duele que el chico lo mire solo como un amigo y nunca le haya dicho padre o algo que lo hiciera sentir como tal.- ¿Y qué pasa si me rechaza? Llevo años ocultando la verdad, si llego a decírselo me va a odiar y peor si sabe que vino de una violación- Suspiro para caminar rumbo a su habitación.

Era un idiota, todo por ansias de ser rey, ahora que lo pensaba era una ridiculez. Desde niño se metió eso en mente por culpa de sus hermanos. Bueno, solo tres de ellos, los demás eran neutrales con él. Era un hombre que se arrepintió de sus actos, aun así, seguía teniendo culpa de todo.

Andy nació y término siendo el Elegido, un ser que protege el equilibrio del mundo, eso le daba alegría. No era un justificativo de sus actos pero el destino tenía preparado su futuro, si no hubiera violado a Elsa, Andy nunca hubiera nacido. Y para rematar Helena también forma parte fundamental de todo. Sí, creo a dos seres importantes para el mundo. Esa era la razón de su existir, fue despreciado desde niño para cometer la mejor obra del mundo.

-En realidad tengo una suerte extraña, termine formando la paz en el mundo, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?-A llegar a la puerta de su habitación, se dio cuenta que estaba abierta. Posiblemente Liv ya había llegado. Entro con una sonrisa para ver a su esposa- ¿Liv, donde estás? –No recibió respuestas.- Si tratas de asustarme, es una pérdida de tiempo- En ese momento una ráfaga de viento paso tras de él. Se volteo y no encontró nada. Miro a la cama y se encontró con un papel doblado encima de ella.

-¿De dónde salió esto?-Tomo el papel y lo abrió. Sus ojos se sorprendieron a ver otro mensaje, y era nada y nada menos del mismo R.B- ¡Sal de una vez charlatán!-Dijo en voz alta-¡Esto no me asusta, ven y da tu cara, antes que te la parta-Leyó el papel.

 **-Hola, hola, hola Hans, paso a decirte esto por una razón, evitar la destrucción de tu mundo, entiende que no puedes ocultar el secreto tanto tiempo. Ya ocurrió el inicio del fin. No puedo decirte precisamente que es, no me lo permiten. Aunque todo cambiara con tan solo decir el secreto. El reino ya fue invadido por Los Que Tienen Muchos Ángulos, estas asechando a tus conocidos para ver a quien pueden usar, ya se quien, pero no puedo decírtelo. Te lo repito, no hables con tu reflejo y mantente alejado de la oscuridad, tu sombra es su guía. Atentamente: R.B**

Arrugó el papel y lo tiro a un lado. Ese idiota estaba merodeando el castillo y asustando a la gente. Seguro era una criatura mágica que estaba gastándole una broma. Debía decirle a Andy para que se encargara de él. Iba a salir pero otra ráfaga paso por su cuerpo. Se quedó extrañado pero sintió algo en su mano derecha, a levantarla miro otro papel. A abrirlo, noto que era el otra vez.

 **-Deja de arrugar y de romper los papeles, son muy caros, tuve que regresar ya que mi mente no toleraba tal desastre, trato de salvarlos, no soy tu enemigo. Me gustaría ayudarlos en persona pero no debo, doy pistas sensatas para cambiar todo. Solo dilo y confía en mí. Quiero a Elsa igual que tú, es una gran mujer, tanto aquí como en otras partes. Ufs, no debí escribir eso. Bueno haz lo correcto. Y ten cuidado que van tras de ti ahora mismo, ya fueron con Elsa pero la logre salvar. Desde ahora te encargo lo que pueda pasar. Ya no puedo interferir, un amigo mío me lo advirtió-**

Hans tembló a leer la parte que fueron por Elsa. Ignoró lo demás y salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación de la rubia. A llegar abrió la puerta y la encontró dormida en su cama. Se veía tranquila y hermosa como siempre. ¿Fue una trampa? ¿Qué quiso decir con que iban tras él? Se sentó a un lado para verla dormir. Era como una delicada flor de verano, que solo querías olfatear. Sintió miedo en saber que ese tal R.B estuviera cerca de ella. Si le tocaba un pelo, lo iba a encontrar y hacerlo sufrir. Aunque menciono que la había salvado, pero ¿De qué? Una brisa fría paso por su cuerpo. Noto que la ventana estaba abierta.

-A Elsa le gusta tanto el frio que duerme con la venta abierta, vaya que mujer-Hans se aproximó a la ventana para cerrarla. A girar se fijó en el espejo que se encontraba a un lado. Pero algo andaba mal, su reflejo lo veía de una forma algo extraña. Y lo más raro era que estaba vestido con un traje blanco y una capa roja de un rey. En su cabeza poseía una gran corona y un cetro en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es un hechizo?-El Hans reflejado desapareció, dejando en su lugar una imagen muy extraña, donde se veía portando una espada. Estaba justo donde estaba el, pero tenía una sonrisa maligna. El reflejo camino hasta la cama de Elsa, donde esta seguía dormida y levanto su espada para luego bajarla para quitar la cabeza de Elsa.

-¡Nooooooooo!-Salió corriendo pero se tropezó con una silla. El golpe fue tal, que Elsa se levantó de golpe, haciendo que congelara parte de la habitación. La rubia respiraba con dificultad, mirando por todos lados. Miro a Hans que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¡Hans! ¿Qué te poso? ¿Estas lastimado?-Elsa se apresuró ayudarlo. A levantarlo. Miro unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Elsa lo miro preocupada. Lo único que recordaba era que estaba en el pasillo y otra Elsa la atacaba, pero ¿Qué hacía en su habitación? Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que tuvo una pesadilla.

Hans la miraba con miedo, no por ella, sino por él. Esa escena se vio tan real que incluso podía sentir la espada en sus manos. Se enderezo y se apartó del agarre de la mujer. Esta se confundió por el acto. Hans camino a la cama y se sentó. Sin importar que estuviera congelado.

-Elsa. Acabo de ver una cosa horrible, el espejo tenía una reflejo mío vestido de rey y luego me mostro una donde te decapitaba-Hans explico sin rodeos. Elsa por su parte se quedó impactada para luego ver el espejo. Algo andaba mal. Elsa se acercó y lo acarició, no sabía que pasaba pero algo andaba mal.

-Mamá, Hans ¿Qué les paso? Escuche un grito que venía de aquí-Andy apareció en la puerta cargando a Liv. La rubia estaba medio despierta y lo primero que miro fue a Hans y a Elsa. Su corazón comenzó a latir y un gran odio la consumió. Gruño para luego tratar de separarse de Andy, el chico la sujetaba con fuerza, pero la mujer no paraba de soltar gruñidos.

-¿Qué sucede Liv?-Elsa dio unos pasos hacia ella. Andy recibió un codazo por parte de ella y se abalanzo hacia Elsa. Que quedo estática sin saber qué hacer. Liv la tomo del cuello y apretaba para ahorcarla. Hans a mirar lo que hacía su esposa, la apartó de la reina.

-¡Te odio Elsa! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Solo mírate, una mujer desesperada y solterona que nunca logro con….-Liv comenzó a toser, la mujer se tambaleó y termino cayendo de espalda pero Andy la sujeto. El chico la miro con miedo. ¿Qué pasaba en el castillo? Todos estaban actuando como locos. Elsa estaba sin aire, las palabras de Liv fueron tan duras que no se imaginaba que era ella. Se escuchaba diferente.

Hans se calmó y examino a su esposa, estaba caliente. Al parecer se contagió de la misma enfermad que Helena. Miro a Andy, el chico estaba igual que preocupado. Entonces se dio cuenta que algo malo había caído sobre ellos, el reflejo y la forma de actuar de Liv se debía a ello.

Elsa miro su cama confusa. Lo q ue vivió en el pasillo lo sintió muy real, aunque lo único que vio antes de cerrar los ojos, fue una brillante luz blanca. Noto un papel al lado de su almohada, no dudo en tomarlo y leerlo, adivino. Era de R.B

- **Fue el comienzo, estaban probando a cada uno de ustedes, ya tocaron la superficie del mal. Ahora tomaran su tiempo para completar su plan. Desde ahora están por su cuenta. Cuídense de ustedes mismos.-**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, desde el próximo capítulo habrá un salto de tiempo de cinco años. Ya verán porque. Ustedes pensaran que Riden no quiere ayudarlos, pero es todo lo opuesto. Él puede hacerlo, pero Prismo le explico que debía actuar de forma indirecta. Si conocen al Profesor Paradox de Ben 10 entenderán como actúa Riden. Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, sé que me tarde pero estaba ocupado. Sigamos con esto amigos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La vida no es como antes.**

Una mujer joven se arreglaba su cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo. Su cuerpo había crecido y ya no era una niña, aquella niña que le gustaba salir y hacer travesuras. Que le gustaba molestar a su amigo, ahora su novio. Cinco años de noviazgo pasaron de la mejor manera. Andy era un gran hombre, solo esperaba el día que se casaran, era difícil mantener su relación a escondidas de sus padres. El príncipe decía que no era tiempo pero ahora era el momento indicado. Ya tenía una edad decente para tener novio.

Helena, después de ese día donde ocurrió lo del pergamino su familia y la de Andy han tenido momentos incomodos que los llevaron a separarse por un tiempo. Su madre Liv ha tenido muchos problemas con el estrés. Le daba ataques repentinos que duraron un año. Después de eso su actitud con la familia real se había vuelto distante. Visitaba Arendelle pero no podía ver a la reina Elsa a la cara. Su padre Hans estaba muy nervioso, no paraba de ver los espejos e incluso cuando estaba con Elsa se incomodaba. Su relación con Andy tuvo que ocultarse por esta situación. Había la posibilidad que lo rechazara.

Termino de verse al espejo y admirar su hermoso cuerpo. Se parecía al cuerpo de Ellinor, pechos grandes pero no tantos como Birgit. Y hablando de ella, su relación se puso extraña. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, se comportaba gruñona con ella. Y había casos que llegaba asustarla insinuado cosas como "Cuidado con tu espalda" "La muerte ronda por todas partes" "Los cuchillos son muy filosos pueden rebanar la carne en segundos" Las palabras de la castaña le provocaban miedo. No sabía lo que le pasaba. Y las cosas raras no paraban. Ellinor también le daba miradas molestas e incluso la ignoraba.

La única amiga que le quedaba era Kristy. Era de toda la familia real que se comportaba más o menos normal. Lo del pergamino fue investigado por los Trolls y sorprendentemente no hallaron nada malo. Solo que estaba escrito con sangre. No fue muy reconfortante. Elsa insistía que algo malo andaba sobre ellos y hasta ella lo creía, la vez que hablo con su reflejo le había provocado mucho miedo. Después de ese día ya no se movía por sí solo, pero aun no soportaba verlo por mucho tiempo, sentía que aun la veía y repetía las mismas palabras. Se sorprendió cuando los demás habían dicho que sus reflejos les hablaron. Andy le conto referente a eso, incluso Kristy. Ellinor y Birgit tal vez. Pero no estaba segura. Esas dos eran un caso extraño.

-Espero que todo cambie cuando me case con Andy-Se levantó y se puso su nuevo vestido. Tenía que usar una talla un poco más grande para estar cómoda. Su cabello le llegaba a la cintura y empezó a dejárselo suelto. Su madre le reprocho al principio pero después dejo de molestarla. Se había relajado con el tiempo. Su habitación no cambio demasiado cuando era más pequeña solo que se deshizo de juguetes y muñecas que ya no estaban en su estilo. Iba a cumplir los 18 años. ¿Que más podía pedir? Era su día especial y la iba a disfrutar en grande no solo por ser un año más grande sino porque Andy le iba a quitar lo más preciado que tenía. No sabía cómo tómaselo, perder su virginidad sin casarse sería algo indecente y eso no le importaba. Elsa tuvo relaciones sin casarse y nadie la regaño ¿Por qué ella no podía? Se habían aguantado mucho. Andy y ella se escapaban con la excusa de ir a una misión pero en realidad se la pasaban dándose placer mutuamente. Todo comenzó cuando tenía 14. Primero con besos más apasionados y después con lo demás. Andy no paraba de tocarla y ella en usar su boca para practicar algo más que besos. El líquido vital de Andy le sabia raro pero aun así le gustaba. Si alguien los viera lo catalogarían como unos indecentes. Pero allá ellos. Ella lo amaba y lo demostraban de todas formas menos una. Andy se detenía con sus caricias pero tenía que controlarse aún no era el tiempo.

-Oh Andy, te quiero sentir completamente, solo falta un día para el momento que no fundemos en un solo-Helena estaba soñando por ese momento.- Si tan solo estuviéramos casados pero después que lo hagamos vamos a decirles a nuestros padres y obligatoriamente tendrán que aceptar, en especial si quedo embarazada- La pelirroja sonrió con malicia. La situación entre las familias eran delicadas pero conociéndolos no dejarían que un niño sea criado sin sus padres, por esa razón iba a tener uno. Para así enganchar a Andy de una buena vez. Se ponía celosa cuando miraba a otras chicas, incluso frente a ella.

Le daba ganas de patearlo ahí mismo pero tuvo que esperar hasta que estuvieran solos. Pero teniendo un hijo era la solución. Incluso si Andy no quisiera. Le dijo que lo sacaría antes de terminar, le disgusto la idea pero iba a evitarlo. No lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, solo me queda esperar-Se acostó en su cama, ya tenía ganas que fuera mañana e ir a Arendelle. Iban a celebrar la fiesta allá. Su casa no era tan grande para envergar tantos invitados. Su madre quería hacerlo aquí, pero Elsa insistió que un momento tan especial tenía que hacerse en el castillo. Agradecía a Elsa por darle tantas oportunidades con su hijo. Nunca pensó enamorarse de él- Es gracioso, recuerdo ese día que le pregunte que si podía casarme con él-Se rio- Era una niña muy ingenua, aunque Kurt era otro caso. No para de coquetearme ¿Qué se trae?-Helena no estaba ofendida con el chico, pero se había vuelto una molestia. Jugaron cuando eran niños e incluso se habían comprometido pero solo era un juego.

-Si claro, como si eso valiera ahora-Kurt se había vuelto una gran molestia. Le gustaba pasar un tiempo con él, pero Andy se ponía celoso. Hubo una vez que quiso sobrepasarse con ella y le dio una buena cachetada. No se lo conto a Andy porque lo terminaría matando- Pobre imbécil, quisiera saber qué mujer hubiera terminado casarse con él porque yo no. Bah, seguro hubiera sido una mal padre, es un pervertido. Solo tengo ojos para mi Andy-De cierta forma volverse reina le gustaba. En las Islas del Sur no tenía cabida. Sus primos tenían más chances que ella.

-Helena, ¿Estás ahí?-Hans llamo al otro lado de la puerta- Voy a entrar, espero que estés vestida-

-Pasa, si lo estoy, deja de ser tan paranoico. No soy una mujer indecente-Gruño. Hubo ocasiones donde se probaba sus sostenes y su padre entraba. Le daba vergüenza y lo sacaba a golpes. Aun pensaba que era su pequeña.

Hans entro y la miro acostada en la cama. El príncipe la miro con una sonrisa. Su hija era una mujer muy hermosa- Sé que vas a cumplir dieciocho mi bebé, pero no debes comportante tan ¿Cómo se dice? Maleducada, sabes cómo se pone tu madre- Camino hasta sentarse a su lado.- ¿Cómo te preparas para mañana? Saldremos muy temprano para Arendelle. Elsa nos hizo el favor de preparar todo- Su hija desvió la mirada para otro lado con molestia.

-Ay papá. Deja de comportarte de esa manera, ya no soy una niña ¿Por qué no me das mi espacio?-

-Por la sencilla razón que eres mi pequeña, sin importar cuantos años cumplas. Andy me dijo que te veías muy hermosa, además estuve hablando con él. Espera verte con tu nuevo vestido-Hans notaba extraño a su hijo. Miraba a Helena de una manera demasiado lujuriosa. En pensar en eso le provocó un escalofrió. Hablo con Elsa y decidieron que después de la fiesta iban a contarle que eran hermanos. Tardaron mucho pero lo que paso con el pergamino puso nerviosa a Elsa y decidió esperar un poco más.

Helena se le quedo mirando confundida. Su padre se perdía en sus pensamientos muy seguido.- ¿Por qué haces eso? Actúas raro cuando mencionas a Andy ¿Hay algún problema con él?-Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Te parece malo papá? Porque creo que estas exagerando. Es un gran hombre que tendrá una hermosa esposa en el futuro- Helena se cruzó de brazos, dejando confundido a Hans ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-Helena yo…. No sé qué decir. Andy no es malo, solo un poco testarudo, pero es un buen hombre. Le confiaría mi vida y lo quiero porque es mi hi… Digo amigo-Soltó una risa nerviosa. Ya casi metía la pata.- Es difícil tratar con tu madre desde hace años. Ahora no le gusta hablar de Elsa, solo la menciona y se pone mal. Estoy muy preocupado, se distancia más de ella y yo… bueno creo que también-Hans había dejado de tener sus momentos íntimos con la reina. De vez en cuando lo hacían pero el recuerdo que la decapitaba rondaba aun en su mente. Elsa lo entendió y se dieron un tiempo. Las advertencias de R.B las ignoro por completo. No habían pasado más nada después que dejo de escribirles. Quien haya sido, fue el responsable de los acontecimientos de ese día.

-Mamá se ha vuelto loca. No me extraña, sabias que se la pasa hablando sola en el baño. La escuche el otro día y me dio miedo-Hans negó con la cabeza. Su hija desde hace tiempo le empezaba a faltar el respeto a Liv. Y su esposa de poco a poco se dejó de preocupar su estado como princesa. Helena ya no era presionada de cómo comportarse y de cierta forma es la razón por la que le falta el respeto.

-Deberías entender a tu madre, hija. Paso un momento muy extraño y digamos que ha actuado mal desde entonces. Solo trata de hablar con ella-Le dio un sonrisa.

-No lo creo, ella igual que Birgit y Ellinor me han visto de una mala manera. Siento como si quisieran hacerme algo malo-Miro a su padre y este asintió. El también sentía lo mismo por cierta princesa de cabello pelirrojo. Anna se comportaba muy extraño junto a él. No paraba de verlo y hubo una vez que la encontró arriba de su cama casi desnuda.

-Estas exagerando, solo ignora los malos gestos y enfócate en lo bueno-Hans agradecía que Liv no estuviera cerca durante esos tiempos con Anna. Le preguntaba cosas como si estaba feliz con su matrimonio. Anna le estaba coqueteando y esto le dio miedo. Ya tenía una relación con Elsa a escondidas de Liv. Pero se sentía tentado en corresponderle a sus insinuaciones. Al parecer Kristoff no la ha sabido complacer.- Te dejare sola, sé que una mujer grande como tú, no le gusta tener a un anciano como yo cerca-

-No lo tomes mal papi. Te sigo queriendo igual que seas un viejo gruñón-Le sonrió con una mueca- Perdón, pero es la verdad-

-No lo niego, ya no soy como antes, siento dolores en la espalda y en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Llegará el tiempo que no oiga y termine en un asilo-

-Cierto, pero no te preocupes no te enviare a ese lugar al menos que me des molestias-Helena sonrió pero su padre suspiro por lo altanera que era su hija. Liv tenía razón, tenían que educarla como una princesa como tal.- ¿Crees que mis tíos vendrán? A la gran mayoría no le gusta estar cerca de Elsa. Y mis primos de Andy, siguen tomándolos como monstruos, y ni se diga de mi abuela Astrid. Me sorprende que aun este de pie-

-Concuerdo contigo, esa mujer no para de ser una molestia. Sabías cuando estaba en la fiesta de Andy número trece tuve un presentimiento que algo malo ocurriría-Helena negó con la cabeza.

-No me lo habías contado ¿Por qué fue eso? ¿Estabas enfermo? O ¿Senil?-Se rio, le gustaba molestar a su padre por su edad. Le parecía tan tierno. Hans por su parte gruño por las palabras de su hija.

-Deja de burlarte y no, no estaba enfermo. Se lo conté a Andy en ese entonces pero desapareció después que se fue Astrid. Aun pienso que algo tuvo que pasar en la fiesta pero no sé qué-Hans se quedó pensativo. Algo debió pasar pero su mente no encontraba la repuesta. Helena lo miro con fastidio y le hizo señas para que fuera. Hans rodo los ojos y salió hacia la puerta.

-La cena tardara un poco, pero procura no quedarte dormida y no cierres la puerta-Hans salió dejando a Helena con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se levantó con rapidez y le paso seguro. Empezó desvestirse y se acostó en la cama. Para luego meter dos dedos en su boca para mojarlos.

-Lo siento papi, pero una mujer necesita sacar sus ansias, es parte de su crecimiento-Se rio para luego bajar los dedos pasando por su cintura y tocando el borde de su ropa interior. Pensar en Andy la calentaba mucho. Solo un día más.

* * *

En Arendelle, los preparativos para fiesta de la princesa Helena ya casi terminaban. Elsa miraba con una sonrisa como iba quedando todo. Solo faltaba el pastel y colocar algunas mesas. Andy la había ayudado mucho, incluso tuvo la idea de hacerle una escultura a su amiga. Esos dos habían formado un lazo de amigos muy especial, crecieron juntos y le daba crédito a sus aventuras que pasaron. Pero algo la molestaba y eran los casos que desaprecian por un tiempo y volvían oliendo raro.

Su hijo decía que estaban jugando o recorriendo el mundo mágico. No negaba nada de eso, pero algo en las palabras de ambos sonaban sospechosas. Una vez encontró a Helena tratando de limpiar una mancha de su vestido. Cuando se acercó la chica la miro asustada y salió corriendo alegando que tenía que cambiarse. O la vez que noto un extraño liquido en su boca. Era blanco pero cuando le pregunto lo que era. Esta dijo que estaba comiendo un pastel con glaseado blanco.

-Siento que algo anda mal con esos dos, se comportan de una manera muy fuera de lugar, tendré que hablar seriamente con Andy, si me está ocultando algo, no sabe lo que le espera-Miro a la escalera y vio a Ellinor que la miraba de una manera extraña. La rubia miro la decoración y soltó un gruñido que la extraño. Su sobrina actuaba raro en especial cerca de Andy. Lo trataba muy bien e incluso le decía cosas muy confusas.

Andy se sonrojaba por las ocasiones que Ellinor estaba cerca de él. Como la vez que encontró la rubia apretando sus pechos frente a su hijo y la ocasión donde la encontró en la biblioteca con poca ropa. Tenía su ropa interior abajo. En ver su mano y el líquido en el piso, supo lo que hacía. Le dio un asco en ese momento pero como buena tía tuvo que comprenderla. Era una mujer joven que buscaba complacerse y debía respetar eso. Aunque le reprocho por hacerlo en ese lugar.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa-Hola Elli ¿Qué te parece?-

-Horrible tía ¿Por qué hacemos la fiesta de Helena aquí? ¿No tiene su casa para eso?-Ellinor cerro el libro para subir las escaleras no iba a tolerar un segundo más en ver esas cursilerías. Andy aun no le contaba sobre el noviazgo que tenía con esa zorra. Y mejor así. Si se enteraban seguro lo casarían y tuvo cinco años intentando que Andy le hiciera algo. El idiota casi caía solo faltaba que fuera más atrevida y esta noche lo iba hacer.

Elsa la miro con tristeza para luego seguir arreglando los últimos detalles.

La princesa caminaba rumbo a su habitación. Le daba rabia que Andy la rechazara con el pretexto que son primos, el idiota se resistía a sus encantos. Era hermosa, igual que usara lentes. Se sentía despechada y una inútil. La estúpida fiesta de Helena iba ser la oportunidad que esos congenias completamente. Lo sabía pudo oírla cuando estaba en el castillo. Planeando su desgraciado y depravado plan. No lo iba permitir y sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de atar a un hombre? Dándole un hijo y sin importar que. Iba hacer que Andy la embarazara. El príncipe era inmune a sus coqueteos sutiles pero debía llegar más a fondo. Sus hormonas no se resistirían por el placer.

-Debo hacerlo en el momento justo, no me pase leyendo como complacer a un hombre en la biblioteca, fue difícil conseguir unos libros que hablen del tema-Ellinor miro su libro, tenía suerte que nadie se quedaba viendo lo que le decía. Su tía era mayor pero era una ignorante referente al sexo. No entendía como el padre de Andy pudo cortejarla, parece como si nunca hubiera experimentado esa situación en persona.- Es extraño como mi tía se comporta cuando hablábamos del padre de Andy, es interesante pero no debería importarme- Siguió caminando esperando que sea de noche para hacer su movida. Hasta que alguien se cruzó en su camino, frunció el ceño y miro a los ojos a esa mujer que después de Helena es la que más odia.

-Hola Birgit, ¿Adónde vas con ese vestido tan…. Revelador?- Ellinor por dentro quería matarla. La castaña no paraba de insinuarse a Andy pero ella aplicaba su estilo usando vestidos apretados y maquillaje que la veía hacer como una tremenda cualquiera.- ¿Sabes algo? Te queda bien si quieres trabajar no se…. En un bar de mal agüero-

La mujer soltó una carcajada muy extraña para luego mirarla con una sonrisa maligna- Es para Andy, no te debería importar su alteza, no creo que le permitan usar algo como esto. Es una lástima ya que su cuerpo es casi hermoso-Birgit se burló para luego señalar sus pechos- Esas cosas son una buena arma pero la limita su decencia-

-¿En serio? No lo creo Birgit, Andy por así decirlo ya tiene a una mujer para complacerlo-Ellinor sonrió. La castaña aun no sabía sobre la relación de ambos príncipes. Y seguía creyendo que podía seducir a Andy. Su primo era tan estúpido que apenas notaba a la tipa esta.

-¿De qué hablas? Andy no tiene novia-Birgit la vio de mala manera- Él no sabe cortejar a una mujer y aún sigue así. ¿Esperas que me crea que tiene una novia escondida? Por favor es tan despistado que una chica nunca lo entenderá solo yo-

La rubia soltó una risita que hizo enojar más a Birgit. Ellinor negó con la cabeza por la ignorancia de la sirvienta- Oh Birgit eso no es todo cierto. Andy puede ser como dices, pero sabe ocultar sus secretos muy bien, te sorprenderías quien es. Es tan obvio pero tan extraño que nadie se ha dado cuenta- Ellinor paso de largo dejando a la castaña en sus pensamientos. Birgit la miro antes de mirar su vestido.

No podía ser posible. Andy no ha estado con otra chica. Al menos que fuera Rose, pero esa chica dejo el reino hace mucho. No sabía porque pero desde entonces nadie más se le ha acercado.

-Demonios, ¿Quién puedes ser? Al menos que sea…- Se quedó pensando. Había una chica que siempre estaba cerca de Andy. La pelirroja pero ella trataba a Andy como un perro. Y siempre discutían. Helena regañaba hasta maltrataba a su amado. No parecían una pareja, esos dos peleaban más que unos perros. Pero había alguien más. Se fijó por donde se fue la rubia. Ellinor era la otra candidata y si le dijo eso. ¿Se estaba declarando novia de Andy?

-Son primos, no pueden estar juntos. Es imposible que estén juntos pero ¿De quién habla?-Birgit analizo con atención las palabras de la chica. Ella sabía quién era pero no quería decirlo.-Quien sea, no sabe lo que le espera- Sus ojos se pusieron rojos por unos momentos para luego regresar a la normalidad. Sintió otra vez el dolor en el corazón y su nariz comenzaba a dolerle.- ¡Ay! ¡Estoy harta de estos dolores, maldita sea!- Una de las sirvientes paso a su lado y la miro con asombro- ¡Deja de mirarme estúpida! ¡¿No tienes algo que hacer?!- Gruño y se fue soltando varias maldiciones. La sirvienta sé que quedo mirando sin comprender el mal humor de la castaña.

* * *

En el valle de los Trolls. Luminara estaba sentada escribiendo en una hoja sobre los avances que había hecho sobre la investigación de las palabras que tenía el pergamino. Oppker la dejo sola con ese papel y desde entonces su relación había decaído. Al final tuvieron que dar la noticia que solo era un pergamino escrito con sangre, pero algo ocultaba y no sabía que. Agarro la hoja y la arrugo para tirarla a un lado. Esta cayó cerca del pie del Troll más anciano.

-No deberías lanzar basura. Es de mala educación Luminara -Pabbie se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Sigues con lo del pergamino? No es para molestarte pero ya deberías de dejarlo. Si tenía un hechizo lo bloqueamos cuando eliminamos cualquier hechizo oscuro que tuviera los espejos- La reina después del día que paso las cosas extrañas los llamo para investigar los espejos del castillo y cualquier objeto que reflejara. No encontraron ninguna esencia extra u oscura en ellos. Pero por si acaso. Lanzaron un contrahechizo para estar seguros.

-Lo sé. Sigo pensando en esas palabras, ¿No te parece extraño de lo que paso hace años con los reflejos? Creo que se debió a lo que estaba escrito. Pareciera que fuera un hechizo o algo así-Se sentó para estar cómoda. Suspiro para luego mirar al cielo, ya iba anochecer y mañana era la fiesta de su alumna. La pelirroja cambio desde ese día. Quizás se debía a la pubertad pero Helena dejo de ser atenta y se volvió algo más desobediente. Atrevida y no dejaba de decirles palabras ocenas a Andy.- Esos dos se comportan muy raro cuando están juntos ¿No lo crees? Parecen como dos tórtolos. Aunque Helena tiene un sentido de humor muy raro, el pobre de Andy no para de sufrir por sus arranques de ira-

El anciano Troll rio un poco para luego negar con la cabeza- Son hermanos después de todo aunque no lo sepan, Elsa le va decir la verdad después de la fiesta de Helena. Siento algo extraño y he tratado de haber que nos prepara el futuro. Pero ahí está el detalle- Pabbie hizo un movimiento con su mano y una nube apareció ante ellos. Luminara se le quedo mirando confundida para luego mirar la cara preocupada de Pabbie.

-¿Qué es esto? No sale nada-Luminara miro con detalle la nube y nada pasaba solo había eso. Una nube.

-No estoy seguro desde hace años que trato de ver el futuro pero esto siempre pasa cuando lo hago. Es curioso y muy extraño. Es como si no hubiera futuro. Tuve que ir al mundo mágico para hablar con el consejo y también están preocupados-Pabbie estaba asustado. Los hechizos de ver el futuro. No funcionaban en ninguna parte del mundo mágico. Algo malo estaba interfiriendo con la magia.- Me dijeron que llevara el pergamino que contenía esas palabras. Para saber de qué se tratan. Opkker ha sido muy descuidado. Lo entiendo, las palabras escritas ahí no poseen magia alguna que haya visto-

-Entonces tendré que llevarlo. Sé que hemos estado ocupado por las misiones y la guerra que ocurrió hace años, pero de cierta forma aun creo que las cosas malas que han ocurrido son por culpa de ese papel. Aunque no tenga magia, siento que una fuerza maligna cayó sobre nosotros- Lumina se levantó y se fue a buscar dicho objeto. Estaba guardado entre sus cosas. Debía ir inmediato para regresar a tiempo para la fiesta de su alumna. Le tenía preparado un lindo regalo.

-Ten cuidado, desde la guerra, el mundo mágico ha estado demasiado delicado. Hay algo extraño en su ecosistema. Espero que sepas como volver a tiempo-Pabbie iba a irse pero la nube empezó a moverse de una forma extraña. Mostrando una imagen muy extraña. En ella se podía ver a tres mujeres. La reconocieron enseguida. Birgit, Ellinor y Helena.

-¿Qué pasa Pabbie?-Luminara pregunto asombrada. El Troll no sabía cómo responder. Pero después en el estómago de cada chica. Apareció una luz haciendo que desaprecian y tres bebes aparecían en su lugar. No sabían de qué género eran, porque estaban como si estuvieran en el vientre todavía. En eso dos de ellos estallaron dejando a uno solo. Para luego ser sustituido por una figura de una mujer.- No entiendo nada. ¿Qué es todo esto?-

-No lo sé pero mira, aún no acaba-Volvieron mirar y la dos figuras más aparecieron. Otra mujer y un hombre. Eran tres y estos desaparecieron de repente dejando asombrados los dos.- Luminara, ve al mundo mágico, yo me encargare de lo que paso. Esto tiene un mal camino-

-Pero ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver ellas tres con esos tres desconocidos?-

-Es extraño, algo anda mal con el futuro. Esto no lo puedo descifrar, llamare a Oppker, en definitiva algo malo está afectando el equilibrio en el mundo y tiene que ver con ellas-Pabbie se apresuró a buscar a su hermano. Luminara quedo confundida y miro el pergamino en su mano.

-No sé lo que escondes o que hiciste pero lo averiguare y lo detendré-Abrió un portal y se fue al mundo mágico para buscar una solución. A irse la nube volvió aparecer y se mostró los cuerpos sin vida de toda la familia real y de algunos habitantes, y en el centro se encontraban las tres chicas rodeando el cuerpo de Andy. Para luego volver a desaparecer.

* * *

Devuelta en el castillo. Anna estaba sentada en su cama esperando a su esposo. Miraba por la ventana. Desde ese día que pensó acostarse con Hans no paraba pensar en él. Su cuerpo y su cabello eran dos cosas que quería tener cerca. Pero el idiota se le escapaba y nunca le hacía caso.

-Hans y eso que querías casarte conmigo, no debí decirle nada a Elsa. Por lo menos la hubiera quitado de mi camino y los dos estuviéramos juntos, sin importar que no me amaras-Anna escucho unos pasos que venían del pasillo. La puerta se abrió y paso Kristoff con una cara deprimida. Anna lo ignoro y el hombre se acostó en la cama sin verla.- Me imagino que Sven no soporto más su enfermedad ¿Verdad Kristoff?-

-Sí, murió hace poco. Tuve que enterarlo a las fuerzas del reino. Olaf está llorando junto a Susy-Kristoff miro a su esposa y esta aun no lo veía. Dio una mueca. Anna parecía no prestarle atención desde hace años. Y si le preguntaba se molestaba.- Oye Anna. ¿Por qué no salimos a un lugar nosotros dos solos? Para revivir los viejos tiempos-

-No Kristoff. No tengo ánimos de hacer nada contigo. Solo preocúpate de hacer tus cosas y déjame sola-Un fuerte golpe vino de atrás suyo. Kristoff golpeo la pared arriba de su cama y miro a Anna con enojo.

-¡¿Qué te hice para hacerme esto?! ¡Me tratas como un extraño desde hace mucho! ¡Solo te quedas ahí y haces no sé qué cosas!-Kristoff se enojó más a oír un pequeña risita por parte de la princesa. Esta giro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa presumida.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado-Anna se paró y camino hacia la puerta pero el rubio se puso en frete. La mujer gruño y trato de esquivarlo, pero nuevamente le tapo el paso.-¡Quítate Kristoff!-

-¡No, hasta que me digas lo que te sucede! ¡Deja de evitarme! ¡Si hice algo malo, déjame arreglarlo, por favor Anna yo te amo!- Otra risa vino de la mujer. Kristoff estaba confundido. Es como si fuera otra persona. Anna desde el día que vio a una versión fea de sí misma. Lo trataba raro y mayormente se la pasaba con Hans. Era como si estuviera tratando de engañarlo.

-Oh Kristoff. Te diré un secreto-La mujer se acercó a unos de sus oído- Procesa estas palabras. Yo ya no te amo y quiero que me dejes sola. No soporto estar cerca de ti y de esas mocosas que tuve el descaro de dar vida- Las palabras fueron tan duras que le dio un gran dolor. Anna aprovecho su distracción para irse y cerrar con fuerza la puerta.

-No puede ser-Fue lo único que dijo para luego soltar unas lágrimas.

En el pasillo Anna sonreía, ya no aguantaba a ese hombre. Dejo de amarlo desde hace cinco años. Quería estar con Hans y mañana iba hacer su movimiento. Iba a llevarlo a la cama y nadie, ni siquiera su loca esposa la iban a detener. En eso vio a Kristy acercándose a ella. Estaba sonriendo. Le gustaba el cambio de cabello que se hizo. Por la razón para que no la confundieran. Ahora se lo amarraba con una sola trenza. Su hija se detuvo y le dio un gran abrazo. Era un poco más alta que ella.

-Kristy ¿Dónde este Ellinor? No la he visto desde la mañana- Se apartó de su agarre y la miro fijamente. No le gustaban los abrazos de su hija. No le gustaba algún cariño de su familia. Algo le empezaba a molestar de ellos- Dímelo pequeña mo….. Digo Kristy-Le dio una sonrisa fingida, pero por dentro quería maldecirla. Era increíble que sintiera eso por sus hijas.

La chica negó con la cabeza y sus ojos empezaron humedecerse. Su madre ya no la trataba como antes. Desde ese fatídico día. Todos actuaban extraño, parecían ser otras personas y de cierta forma sentía maldad en el castillo. Ha visto cosas raras y su madre entraba en ella. Un día la encontró fuera del castillo junto con Hans, lo trataba de besar en la boca. Eso la sorprendió y se lo iba a decir a papá pero su madre la vio y la amenazó.

-No sé. Tal vez este en la biblioteca. No sale de ahí-Kristy le hablo casi en un susurro. Anna bufó y le acarició su cabello. Pero enterraba sus uñas en su cabeza y eso le dolió mucho. Hizo una mueca de disgusto pero su madre las apretó más.

-¡Basta mamá me estás lastimando!-Gruño pero su madre la cacheteo. Casi se cae y la volteo a ver pero su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo y con papá?- Anna le gruño y apretó uno de sus puños. Lo levanto como si quisiera pegarle.

-Vete Kristy, antes que cometa una tontería y recuerda. Si se lo dices a alguien más, te juro que no sé lo que haré-La voz de la princesa se escuchaba fría y cortante. No dudo y se fue corriendo del lugar. Esa ya no era su madre. Sino un monstruo, un monstruo que de alguna forma las repudiaba.

Anna miro con gusto como se iba, para luego ponerse a llorar. Se recostó en la pared y se tapó la boca. Era diferente esta sensación, no entendía sus sentimientos, estaba alegre a veces y en otras parecía gustarle pegarle a su hija. Estaba cansada. Los dolores de cabeza comenzaban al rato y siempre terminaba mal. Algo bajaba por su nariz y a tocarla, vio una mancha de sangre en su dedo. Se pasó la mano y quedo cubierta por su sangre. Se alarmo y fue directo a un baño. Tenía que lavarse antes que alguien se diera cuenta.

* * *

Andy terminaba los detalles del regalo de Helena. Un anillo de bodas que el mismo compro en el mundo mágico, no se lo dijo a nadie pero quería darle un regalo especial. Lo envolvió en papel de regalo color azul y lo puso a un lado de su cama. Iba ser una sorpresa cuando por fin sea suya. Se sentó en la cama y espero que fuera más tarde para dormir.

-Solo un día más y todo cambiara. Me parezco un pervertido esperando las horas para tener sexo-Se rio un poco para acostarse y mirar al techo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su madre? Le había ocultado su relación por cinco años, aun así le parecía sensato no decirle por lo ocurrido con los espejos. Todos estaban nerviosos y asustados por algo. Él también lo estaba. Oppker le aseguro que el contrahechizo se deshizo de algún rastro de lo que estaba causando esas alucinaciones. Aunque sentía que su reflejó lo seguía mirando extraño, como esperando algo.

Quiso tratar de ignorarlo, pero la sensación aumentaba cada día. Helena después de eso. Se ha comportado de manera más altanera que cuando era niña. Lo insultaba y hasta lo amenazaba si veía a otra chica. Bueno, sería normal con una chica celosa. Iba a cumplir dieciocho y aún seguía siendo muy infantil. Pero le gusta eso de ella, no la paraba nada y mucho que menos dejaba que alguien la tocara. Kurt era un ejemplo de eso. Ese chico la veía de una forma que no le gustaba, tenían ganas de golpearlo.

Solo esperaba el momento de proponerle matrimonio y así todo cambiaria. De cierta forma esperaba que las cosas malas terminaran. Su madre actuaba demasiado extraño. Le preguntaba cosas si no había visto a una sombra o que estuviera en la luz todo el tiempo posible. No sabía con exactitud lo que paso para tener esa paranoilla. Y otro caso era Ellinor. Su prima se había vuelto un fastidio y no paraba de insinuársele. No era un idiota y sabía cuando una chica le coqueteaba y la rubia lo hacía.

Tan solo pensar en eso lo hacía temblar. Los primos no pueden amarse de esa forma. Admitía que se ha sentido tentado, su prima ya no era esa pequeña sabelotodo sino una mujer muy atractiva incluso se atrevería decir más que Helena. Si su novia lo oyera lo partiría a la mitad. Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Miro con curiosidad, no esperaba a nadie y casi nadie venía a su habitación. Al menos que fuera su madre.

-Puede pasar-A decir eso, la puerta se abrió y se sorprendió en ver a Ellinor, que lo miraba con una sonrisa extraña. La rubia cerró la puerta y le puso seguro.- ¿Qué haces aquí Ellinor? Sera mejor que te vayas ahora, no estoy para tus bromas de mal gusto- La princesa ignoro su palabras y comenzó a caminar hacia el meneando sus caderas. Andy se sonrojo por la acción de su prima. Se levantó pero Ellinor se puso en frente y lo miro con lujuria.

-No temas Andy, solo quiero darte algo especial antes de mañana. Tómalo como un regalo de compromiso- El príncipe se quedó helado a escuchar esas palabras. ¿Ellinor sabía de su relación con Helena?. No era posible pero ¿Cómo?- No pongas esa cara primito, se de tu amoríos con Helena, ¿Crees que nadie se daría cuenta de lo que trae la chica en la boca después de su momentos íntimos? Por favor Andy, esa chica no te conoce para saber lo que te gusta. Yo puedo darte más si quieres y mejor- Lo labios de Ellinor rozaron los suyos. Andy la empujo y esta gruño pero sin quitar su lujuria del rostro.- Al parecer quieres hacerlo difícil-

-¡Lárgate Ellinor! ¡Lo que haces es una locura, no siento lo mismo por ti!-Andy quiso irse pero su prima lo detuvo agarrando su entrepierna. La mano de Ellinor apretó con fuerza provocando un gemido en él.- Ellinor, basta por favor…. No sabes lo que puedo hacer sí sigues.

-Claro que se Andy. Claro que lo sé-Ellinor comenzó a masajearlo haciendo que su amiguito comenzara a ponerse duro. La sensación era diferente como lo hacía Helena. Se sentía más relajante. La chica aprovecho su distracción para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso. Mientras aumentaba sus caricias. Odiaba admitirlo pero Ellinor sabía usar sus manos y su lengua era increíble. Andy dejo de forcejear y abrazo con fuerza a su prima. Ellinor gimió por la repentina acción y metió la mano dentro de los pantalones de su primo.

Andy a sentir su mano la tiro a la cama y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Ellinor se desbrocho la parte de arriba de su vestido, para mostrarle sus pechos tapados por un sostén blanco. Andy ya tenía ganas de tocarlos, eran perfectos. La chica no termino ahí y se quitó el vestido completamente quedando en ropa interior.

-Ven Andy, ven aquí, te espero, no te arrepentirás-Ellinor puso sus manos en la cintura del príncipe-Comenzare dándote un trabajito allá abajo y veras que soy mejor que Helena-Le sonrió. Todo empezaba a dar frutos.

-Demonios Ellinor, esto está mal, somos primos por todos los cielos-Andy trataba de quitar esa sensación pero ya era tarde estaba muy deseoso de probar ese cuerpo.- Si lo haces no podre parar- Ellinor se rio por las suplicas de su primo. Y termino de bajar sus pantalones.

-Oh Andy, pero es precisamente lo que quiero-Hablo seductoramente haciendo que el príncipe se desconectara cualquiera capacidad de razón- ¿Quieres que lo haga primo? Estuve leyendo como hacerlo y he practicado mucho para complacerte-

Andy no dijo nada y acarició su cabello para luego tocar uno de sus pechos. Ellinor sonrió malignamente y comenzó a ser su trabajo. La noche había caído, y nadie se le ocurrió ir a la habitación del príncipe. Donde se podían escuchar los gritos de placer de ambos mientras cometían el acto prohibido dentro de una familia. Algo era seguro, desde ahora los primos ya no se verían de esa forma.

* * *

 **Si, ahora todo se pone feo. La familia real ha cambiado y este mundo se dirige a su destrucción. Riden perdió su tiempo en advertirles. Ni le hicieron caso. Este Andy es tremendo, para no decir otra palabra más fuerte. Imbécil majadero. Si el Andy original lo viera seguro lo destrozaría por la mitad con sus poderes. Y Ellinor, bueno no hay que decir mucho de una chica que nunca tuvo suerte con los hombres y busco a alguien cercano en este caso Andy para desahogarse.**

 **Lo de Ellinor me inspire de un caso que pasó en un programa llamado "Mujeres Asesinas" donde la prima se enamora del primo y termina matando a la esposa de este. Aunque no es lo mismo que pasara aquí. Bueno eso creo. Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdonen la demora.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El mal no nace, se hace.**

El día había llegado y estaba más que contenta. Era su día y nadie podría cambiarlo. Helena se puso un vestido de color rojo con una cinta negra alrededor de su cintura, dándole un toque más a la moda. No sabía con exactitud como seria su primera vez, el lugar para hacerlo tenía que ser secreto para Andy y ella. Está mirándose en el espejo mientras amarraba su cabello en una cola de caballo. Debía admitir que su cabello largo la comenzaba a molestar. Hizo una pose sexy mientras sonreía con arrogancia. Era el momento de cambiar todo y quería hacerlo a lo grande.

-Espera Andy que hoy te daré todo mi cuerpo, solo tengo que ponerme lo más bella que pueda para que me desees durante toda la fiesta-Helena rió para luego caminar hacia su cama donde podía ver un hermoso collar dorado con un gema verde en el centro. Se lo había regalado él durante una misión en el mundo mágico. Lo agarro y se lo puso-Te amo Andy y hoy te lo mostrare. No me aguante años para que este día salga mal y no sé porque pero presiento que algo pasara hoy-Gruño a pensar en eso. Tenía una inquietud en su cuerpo desde que despertó y su corazón le decía que era sobre Andy.

-Helena ¿Estas Lista? Wow, mírate lo hermosa que vez, en definitiva mi niña ya creció-Hans entro a la habitación con una gran sonrisa-Ya es mediodía y debemos marchar hacia Arendelle, tu madre está esperándonos afuera, y ya sabes cómo debe estar-

-Despechada, Malhumorada. Gruñona, Molesta. ¿Cuál de todas las emociones de mi madre está ahora? Te digo papá, creo que mi abuela le heredero lo insoportable-Helena se giró y lo miro con molestia para luego dirigirse al espejo nuevamente-A veces pienso que me odia, no quiere que vuelva ver a Andy y solo porque cree que Elsa va a separarte de ella. Es completamente ridículo-Sabia eso por medio de Andy.

-Las cosas no son así hija, tu madre ha actuado de esa forma desde lo ocurrido con los espejos. Debe sentirte amenazada por Elsa-Hans camino hacia ella y le toco el hombro en señal de calma-Además desde antes que tuvieras memoria tu mamá ha actuado así contra Elsa. Por así decirlo ha tenido esa paranoia desde el principio, y tuve que aguantarla un tiempo, pero después se le paso-

-Si claro, pero debo tener en mente que no le gusta que pase con mí no…. Digo Andy, porque cree que me hará algo malo. No lo sé, pero se volvió extraña con todos-Helena suspiro y sintió un breve dolor de cabeza. Hans la miro con tristeza, sabía muy bien como la situación había decaído estos últimos años-Solo quiero estar sola papá, ¿Podrías irte? Bajo en unos minutos-Helena hablo con pesadez y con irritación.-Vete ahora por favor-Alzo la cabeza y miro a los ojos a Hans. Este asintió y dio la vuelta pero sin antes mirarla por última vez.

-No te preocupes, Liv cree eso, pero Andy sería incapaz de hacerte el más mínimo daño, te quiere mucho y te lo demuestra todos los días-Hans sonrió lo más que podía, pero una pequeña risa por parte de su hija lo desconcertó.-¿Sucede algo? No creo que dije algo gracioso ¿O sí?-

La princesa dejo de reír. Y de sus ojos se reflejó algo que nunca había visto en ella. Una extraña sensación recorrió su espina vertebral y en ese momento sintió que debía alejarse. En la habitación comenzó a sentirse un extraño calor que no le gustaba. Era como sentir el frio cuando Elsa O Andy congelaban algún lugar. Se fijó en su hija y esta tenía un cara llena de.. ¿Lujuria? Hans identifico ese rostro. Lo había visto en muchas mujeres pero era raro verlo en su hija.

Algo estaba ocurriendo y Helena lo estaba provocando. Su corazón comenzo a latir con fuerza. Esto era miedo, miedo a su propia hija.

-Largarte de una buena vez-Sus oídos recibieron esas palabras llenas de veneno. Un tono de voz que reflejaba mucho odio, había escuchado a Helena hablarle de mala manera pero esta vez poseía algo mal oscuro. Un tono de voz que decía "Vete o morirás". Trago saliva y se alejó de su hija, que tenía una rostro inexpresivo y casi muerto.-¡Dije que te largaras maldita sea!-El grito de Helena fue la señal de irse.

-Lo siento, sé que estas muy ocupada y algo estresada por tu cumpleaños. Te espero afuera y recuerda que tu madre está esperando y sa….

-¡Por un demonio papá. Dije que te fueras de una maldita vez! ¡¿No escuchas?!-Helena hizo algo que nunca creyó que haría contra él. Levanto su mano y un brillo de color rosa apareció. Pero lo más raro que ese color cambio a un color rojo como la sangre y Helena sonrió de una manera maligna-Tienes cinco segundo antes que haga algo que pueda que me arrepiente después. No debiste decir eso papi-Helena tenía una voz algo rara. Hans normalmente le preguntaría lo que le pasaba. Pero esto era diferente.

-Yo… Yo ya me voy-Abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente, no quería hacer enojar más a su hija, en especial que estaba algo extraña.

La mujer bajo la mano y el aura roja desapareció, para luego poner una cara de asombro. Llevo una mano a su cabeza y se miró al espejo. ¿Realmente había hecho eso? ¿Casi ataca a su padre? Helena cerró sus ojos mientras reacomodaba sus pensamientos, era raro, pero a la vez familiar. Sintió algo muy distinto en esa sensación. Algo que le decía que continuara, como si en lo más adentro de su ser lo hubiera querido. El rostro de su padre quedo grabado en su cabeza. Muy bien en su cabeza.

-Me estoy volviendo loca igual que mamá, debo relajarme creo que el día me tiene muy estresada. Aunque… -Miro fijamente su reflejo en la cual le sonreía de una manera extraña. No le importo, que se moviera solo, de cierta forma le gustaba verlo así. Era como tener una amiga parecida a ella.-Hola… Yo- Sonrió y su reflejo negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado. Helena le dio mucha sorpresa tan repentino acto.- En verdad que me debo haber vuelto loca- Rio un poco para mirar el reflejo directamente-Dime, ¿Soy una idiota? ¿Un monstruo? Algo que debería morirse y no volver jamás, una escoria sin vida, que se complace con un hombre. Anda dime algo…Zorra-Helena sintió un ardor en la garganta a decir esas palabras.

-Ja, para que te digo algo que ya sabes Helenita- Respondió el reflejo con una sonrisa maligna-La vida se extinguí mi querida princesa y el tiempo se te acaba. Mundos mueres y tú te preocupas en tu noviazgo. Mientras que nosotros los vemos sufrir lentamente. Vaya sorpresa ¿No? Eres solo un mujer perdida en sus pensamientos más bajos e inútiles-

-No me hables de ese modo como si fuera una niña. Deje de serlo hace años y ahora no te tengo miedo, no sé qué sea, pero me da rabia la forma que me trataste-Helena sonrió y apretó su pechos con arrogancia-Soy una mujer en derecho y deber. Que peleó una guerra mágica donde tuve que matar a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo no me siento satisfecha-Bajo sus manos y los puso sobre la mesa donde se encontraba su espejo-Odio todo esto, me siento vacía y quisiera irme de aquí. Mis padres en sí, me tienes harta y no sé porque, estoy muy confundida-Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Provocando que el maquillaje comenzara a correrse.

-Eso te pasa por ser lenta Helena, debiste dejar a Andy penetrarte en esas ocasiones que te lo pedía.-Alzo la mirada y su reflejo la miraba con enojo, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban.-El deseo es lo que te tiene así, despechada y sin sentido de vivir. Debes hacerlo hoy sin lugar a duda, aunque alguien se te adelanto o más bien varios-Helena abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Alguien se le adelanto?-Solo mira Helenita-Su reflejo desapareció provocando unas extrañas imágenes. Pero a ver mejor. Su corazón comenzo a latir con fuerza, mientras miraba la escena. No podía ser verdad.

Se alejó poco a poco, pero no podía dejar en ver lo que mostraba el espejo. Ellos dos no podían hacerlo ¿O sí? Sintió un manojo de nervios y salió rápidamente de su habitación rumbo al carruaje que los llevarían a Arendelle. Debía llegar, debía comprobar que era mentira. A irse el reflejo se quedó mirando con una gran sonrisa.

-La vida se tuerce al compás de nuestra voz, somos ustedes y eso nunca cambiara-La Helena reflejada desapareció, pero el espejo se rompió en pedazos dejando varios vidrios en el suelo.

* * *

Estaba al borde de la cama, mirando fijamente el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba en éxtasis, no quería moverse. No sabía qué diablos hacer. Estaba confundido, enojado y triste a la vez. Su mente no procesaba lo que había hecho. Su corazón lo negaba pero su cerebro lo sabía muy bien. ¿Qué iban a pensar las personas cuando lo supieran? Se acostó con su prima. Eran motivos para declararlo un monstruo de la sociedad en definitiva. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de placer de Ellinor cuando metía su miembro una y otra vez. Miro a todos lados, la princesa se había ido y no sabía qué horas eran.

-No, no pude hacerlo, ¿Qué me paso Dios mío? ¿Qué me paso?-Andy se tapó las caras en señal de vergüenza. Había cometido un acto tan repugnante que si su madre se enteraba lo mandaría a la orca. Pero no era el peor del caso, engaño a Helena y por si fuera poco termino varias veces dentro de Ellinor y era un adulto para saber que significaba-Oh santo cielo, no sé qué voy hacer ahora si Elli termina embarazada, no puede tener a ese bebé. Si lo hace no solo el reino lo sabrá sino Helena. ¿Qué le diré? Tuve sexo con mi prima y la embaracé. Igual que le encuentre otra forma de explicarlo se escucha mal-Se levantó de la cama y se arregló para salir de la habitación.

Parecía un delincuente mirando a todas parte para que nadie lo viera. Andy debía admitir que se sintió como un delincuente. Cometió un crimen muy grave, pero a su defensa, Ellinor lo sedujo con su maldito cuerpo desarrollado. Los pechos de Ellinor eran increíbles, eran tan blandos y perfectos que se vino encima sobre ellos. Su prima le practico la oral de una forma que ni siquiera Helena sabia. Y quería repetirlo, por lo menos una vez más.

-¿Por qué pienso en eso? Aunque me gustó mucho. No…. Me encanto-Miro al techo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, sin percatarse que alguien lo seguía.-Soy un depravado, en realidad me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo, tener esos pechos otra vez entre mis manos, me excitan mucho-Su rostro cambio a uno de lujuria, eso fue increíble, era algo más allá de lo que le habían contado los demás. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza por pensar en eso. No podía hacerlo de nuevo y de cierta forma lo lamentaba un poco.

-Hola Andy, Buenos días-Una voz lo sobresalto. Era como si hubiera sido atrapado por hacer algo malo. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos penetrantes pero algo bonitos. Era Birgit que lo miraba fijamente pero con una seriedad que le daba mucho miedo. La sirvienta tenía unos ojos decaídos y algo espeluznantes. Se parecía a un monstruo que estaba frente a él.-¿Cómo pasaste tu noche? ¿Tuviste lindos sueños? ¿Eh? Responde príncipe de hielo-Birgit tenía un tono de voz frio y muerto. Como si la Birgit que conociera no estuviera ahí. Su voz normalmente era alegre y daba una sensación muy relajante.

-Lo siento Birgit, pero tengo que irme, necesito hablar con Ellinor de… algo importante. Adiós-Dio media vuelta para irse pero algo lo paro en seco.

-¡Oh Andy, dame más duro, dame más duro! ¡Lo quiero dentro! ¡Sabe muy rico, quiero más de ti!-Birgit hablaba casi en voz alta, su tono de voz era burlón. Algo que le daba más miedo.-¡Me vengo Andy, vamos hacerlo al mismo tiempo!-No aguanto más y se giró para taparle la boca con su mano, sus ojos y los de Birgit se unieron en ese instante, no podía ver la sonrisa de la mujer, pero sabía que estaba a gusto repitiendo eso. Andy aparto su mano y Birgit le sonrió malignamente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Pregunto secamente. Birgit lo miro por unos momentos. El aire a su alrededor estaba bajando. Estaba perdiendo el control de sus poderes, y era la primera vez desde hace mucho que le pasaba.-Birgit, te dije que…

-¿Saber qué? Que te coges a tu prima desesperada y que te viniste más de una vez dentro de ella.-La castaña se rio, provocando que se asustara más.-Es coincidencia que viera a esa princesa zorra, yendo a tu habitación. Quería llevarte un postre y cuando llego a la puerta escucho la voz de Ellinor diciéndote palabras ocenas a más no poder, para después escuchar como ambos tenían sexo como unos perros en celo-Birgit se acercó a su rostro, era unos centímetros más alto que ella.-Quise entrar y detenerlos, pero sabía que era inútil. Te preguntas porque no salí como una chismosa a decirles a la reina y a su hermana lo que hacían-Andy se sorprendió por lo que dijo, ya se daba por muerto, aunque la sonrisa lujuriosa de Birgit le daba una mala sensación.

-Abrí un poco la puerta y lo vi todo. Desde principio a fin. No supe cuánto me tarde tocándome mientras los veía. Eres un experto Andy, me imagino que la maldita de Ellinor anda cojeando por el castillo por lo duro que diste-Andy no sabía que sentir. ¿Se estaba masturbando a verlos? Eso era….. Muy excitante, con tan solo imaginarlo su pequeño compañero ya reventaba sus pantalones. Miro fijamente los pechos de Birgit. Eran más grandes que los de su prima. Eran enormes, ¿Por qué nunca los noto?

-Mira nada más, ahora estas muy caliente ¿No?-Birgit miro el bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón-¿Quieres bajarlo? Porque yo también estoy muy caliente en estos momentos, se escucha raro ya que no tolerar el calor. Me pregunto si se siente frio o caliente tenerlo adentro. Tengo ganas de preguntarle a Ellinor- Birgit parecía disfrutar de lo que hacía, esa mujer estaba sacándole su error y no sabía cómo terminaría esto. Pero dentro de él, sentía un enorme deseo, que lo hacía perderse en los pechos de la sirvienta.

-Espera Birgit, ¿No le dirás a nadie sobre lo de Ellinor?-La castaña lo miro por unos segundos sin quitar su sonrisa lujuriosa.

-No, pero debes hacerme un favor ahora mismo, ves a estos dos-Se tocó sus pechos, provocando una avalancha de emociones en el príncipe. El piso alrededor de ellos comenzo a congelarse aún más- Necesitan tener algo en el medio y tú lo tienes muy preparado Andy. ¿Quieres que tengamos una sección unos momentos? Estoy mi tiempo libre que me dio tu mamá-

Le iba a dar un infarto. La mujer se le estaba insinuando, y lo quería hacer gustosamente. Pero estaba muy confundido. ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo eso? ¿Quería experimentar lo mismo que Ellinor? Debía admitir que era hermosa, muy hermosa en realidad. Desde que la conocía de niña, nunca creyó que se volviera tan linda. Siempre la tomo como su amiga, nunca pensó tener esta situación junto a ella. De cierta forma era u poco raro.

-Pero solo será eso Andy, no quiero que me quites mi virginidad. Bueno no aun, será para una ocasión especial que llegara cuando menos lo esperes-Birgit lo rodeo con los brazos en su cuello, para unir sus labios con los suyo. No se reusó y metió su lengua a mas no poder, Era rico y muy increíble. La boca de Birgit tenía un sabor diferente, pero algo acido. Ignoro esa parte y continúo besándola. Se separó en unos momentos y la miro a los ojos, que mostraban claro deseo.-Te amo Andy y quiero que me hagas tuya, pero me da lástima que no sea hoy, pero qué más da. Algo es algo ¿No su alteza?-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Lo puedo hacer ahora, realmente lo quiero hacer Birgit. Te… Te quiero dar bien duro allá abajo-Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer. Estaba desesperado, los pechos de la castaña se pegaban a su cuerpo. Y lo calentaba aún más. –Por favor, hagámoslo ahora mismo, no me importa que nos vean. Te deseo Birgit, te quiero debajo de mi ahora mismo y mi madre no lo impedirá, te lo juro-Andy apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la sirvienta con el suyo. Temblaba de lo ansioso que estaba. El aliento de Birgit estaba en su rostro. Ya no soportaba más.

-No, no, no príncipe. Ya es muy tarde y los sirvientes tienen que prepararse para la llegada de los invitados. Aunque como te dije antes, vamos a usar a estos dos muy bien y de una forma muy especial-Birgit comenzo desabrocharse la parte de sus pechos, mostrando un sostén blanco. Andy abrió los ojos a ver esos enormes atributos, eran más grandes de lo que esperaba. La ropa los aprisionaba injustamente-Vamos a tu habitación rápido, y te prometo que a la próxima me tendrás completamente. Lo quiero de una buena vez, pero tu madre nos tiene muy atareadas por la fiesta, de tu amiguita-Andy no dijo nada, solo miraba el cuerpo de la mujer. La tomo de una mano y la llevo directo a su habitación. Birgit quería practicarle aquello que Ellinor le hizo con los suyos. Pero sus pechos eran más grandes. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría su miembro entre ellos.

Mientras tanto Birgit mostraba una sonrisa de lo más aterradora. En verdad estába ocurriendo, pero maldecía que no podía hacerlo completamente. Ellinor lo agarro antes que ella, pero algo bueno iba a salir de esto. Andy estaba como un loco en tener sexo y cayo fácilmente. Eso era lo que le faltaba al idiota. Sentir a una mujer debajo de él, le abrió sus inútiles ojos. Además que ya sabía a quién iba acabar muy, pero muy lentamente. Ellinor no lo sabía, pero había sentenciado su existencia. Y sabría cómo lo iba hacer. La princesa cometió un error grave, se fue directo con Andy. Pero ella lo iba hacer desear su virginidad, hasta verlo suplicar como un perro. Un poco de placer hoy y otro cada día, lo haría que la persiguiera pidiéndole más y más hasta que su mente colase.

-"Me lo vas a pagar maldita puta, no importa que hayas sido la primera, eso no te hace dueña de Andy. Ya verás que te hare sufrir poco a poco"-Pensó, ambos entraron a la habitación y Andy no dudo en bajarse los pantalones y mostrar a su activo amigo.

-Wow es más grande lo que creí. Bien Andy, acércate y comencemos con la acción-Termino de quitarse la parte de arriba de su vestido y desabrocho su sostén, dejando libres a sus atributos, aquellos que deseaba todo hombre en el pueblo, pero ya tenían dueño y era su amado príncipe-Oh Andy, no sabes cuánto espere esto-Sonrió con lujuria. Mientras el príncipe se ponía frente a ella.

-Yo también lo espero Birgit, debo declarar que nunca espere hacer esto contigo, ni mucho que menos que sintieras algo por mí-

-Eres muy distraído, me vestí de esa forma tan provocativa para que me notaras estúpido, pero no importa. Ya deseo probarlo-Dijo seductoramente.

-¿Estas segura que no lo quieres dentro aun? Yo…. Puedo decir que estabas ocupada en algo y mi madre entenderá-

-No Andy, tengo quince minutos de descanso y si no estoy allá me puedo meter en problemas. Así que apresurarte o no podrás probar como aprietas mis pechos-

Andy gruño, quería el platillo completo. Su madre de manera indirecta le aguo la fiesta. Birgit lo miraba impacientemente mientras tocaba sus pechos, soltando un gemido que lo volvía loco-Okey, ya no perdamos tiempo, deben ser mejores que las de Ellinor, sin embargo son más grandes- Se acercó para empezar de una buena vez. Ya estaba condenado, y si le quedaba poco tiempo, quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Aunque se sentía algo muy raro en el ambiente.

Sin darse cuenta uno del otro. Los ojos de ambos cambio a un color rojo para luego regresar a la normalidad. Mientras hacían el acto que esperaban con ansias.

* * *

En un bosque en el mundo mágico se encontraba Luminara siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado el consejo mágico o más bien que robo del consejo mágico. Sobre una supuesta criatura mágica que podría sacarla de la duda que traía el pergamino con esas palabras. El camino estaba lleno de muchos obstáculos, rocas, acantilados e incluso de uno extraños seres que parecían duendes pero eran de color rojo. Siguió con cuidado hasta llegar a un templo en medio del bosque. Se veía algo deteriorado y casi caído. Esto le pareció curioso, no era como aquellos que antes había visto, más bien tenia dibujos muy raros.

-Este lugar es nuevo, ¿Por qué el consejo oculta la ubicación de algo así? Según lo que le. Que este templo estuvo deshabitado desde hace milenios y nadie se le había acercado hasta ahora-El consejo fue claro en decir que este lugar estaba prohibido para cualquier criatura mágica, no porque querían sino que los que entraban nunca volvían. Claramente el consejo negó rotundamente que viniera, pero igual a Opkker no haría caso. Aunque en el fondo sentía que debía regresar.-Bueno ya estoy aquí, así que no tendré otra cosa más que hacer, pero ¿Dónde me encuentro?-Miro hacia atrás y solo veía arboles.-Oh vaya, estoy en problemas, tal vez si hago un portal pueda regresar al valle. Sin embargo debo solucionar esto de una buena vez-

Se dirigió al templo y subió las escaleras, mirando con atención los dibujos que estaban en ella. Eran líneas amarrillas con azul que iban hacia arriba. Se extrañó y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la entrada. Comenzo a explorar el lugar en busca de algo que le pudiera servir. Hizo un hechizo que le permitía proyectar una luz para ver mejor, el lugar esta desolado completamente.

-Este sería un buen lugar para Opkker, un basurero a más no poder. Hoy en verdad que es un día muy complicado-Era un sitio muy escalofriante, sintió un aire atravesando su cuerpo y tembló. Se detuvo y miro a todas partes. Algo malo había aquí.-Soy una maestra de siglo de conocimientos, no debería tenerle miedo a algo así. Aunque sigo pensando porque este lugar está oculto de las demás criaturas mágicas. El consejo lo tenía muy bien guardado. Y eso que creía que lo sabía casi todo sobre el mundo mágico-

Durante años, le enseñaron al Elegido y a la Luminara varios secretos sobre su futuro, pero desde hace tiempo, todo comenzo a fallar. Una coincidencia muy sospechosa, ya que empezó con el pergamino. La guerra mágica fue algo esperado y los Trolls lo sabían pero esto…. Era algo nuevo, algo que no debía de pasar. Opkker le menciono que vio el futuro de Andy hace tiempo, mejor dicho antes de todo este caos. Donde lo vio casado con Birgit y Helena con el chico llamado Kurt. Pero según su alumna desteta a ese chico.

¿Un error? Quizás lo era. Andy no era muy apegado a esa Birgit, desde hace tiempo dejo de hacerlo. No era sorpresa que Opkker se equivocara. Era un Troll muy loco y muy flojo. Tenía su toque de inteligencia y maestría pero la perdía por su inmadurez. Entro a una habitación que era más grande que las demás y miro la pared frente a ella. Alumbro con la luz y abrió los ojos en ver un pintura de un ser que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Y quién es este? ¿Un Dios acaso?-Miro a un extraño ser humanoide, de color amarillo que en el pecho tenía un clase de gema o luz azul que brillaba mientras extendía sus brazos. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era su cabeza. Parecía estar flotando encima de su cuerpo y traía una manta de color azul sobre ella, que cubría la parte izquierda y la derecha la cubría a la mitad donde podía ver una boca. Al parecer este ser tenía tres caras.-Okey, he visto durante toda mi vida criaturas raras, pero esta posee algo muy diferente, como si fuera algo más que un ser mágico. Bueno, tal vez sea u n Dios que no conozcamos y yo sé que existen muchos-

Luminara le llamo la atención el extraño ser. Alumbro otras partes y pudo ver otros seres más extraños que el de color amarillo. Había uno que tenía el cuerpo de color negro y tenía puntos como estrellas en su mismo cuerpo. Miro mejor y parecía planetas, esto la sorprendió. Y su cabeza tenía unas clases de antenas que le salían del cráneo.

-No sé qué sean pero debe ser la razón para descubrir lo que pasa con el pergamino-Lo saco de su bolso. Si era el lugar correcto, tendría que saber todo de él.

-Interesantes seres ¿No lo crees? Personificaciones de lo que nos alimenta y compone a cada uno-Luminara se asustó y dio la vuelta para encontrándose con un hombre de cabello negro. Que traía consigo una bata de laboratorio y un reloj de bolsillo en su mano derecha. Este la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa-Hola Luminra, es un placer en verte, bueno en realidad ya te he visto muchas veces. Pero este es uno de los casos más comunes que podría ocurrir en la línea de tiempo-

-¿Quién es usted y como llego aquí?-Lo miro de arriba abajo tratando de descifrar su origen. Su ropa era muy avanzada según ella. Ya que había visto a la humanidad del futuro. Y el poseía algo fuera de lo común-¿Es un saqueador? Pero pensé que ningún humano podía llegar aquí, al menos que seas del clan de los cazadores-Luminara se puso en guardia pero el hombre negó con la cabeza y señalo la pared donde estaba el ser de amarrillo. De repente una luz alumbro la sala, cegándola por unos momentos, a ver mejor se dio cuenta de las demás pinturas que estaban en el lugar.

-¿Sabes quiénes son ellos? Que pregunta ¿Verdad? Es obvio que no lo sabes, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde los principios del tiempo, he visto como ustedes, no solo en este mundo sino en muchos, usan sus hechizos de tiempo para saber cosas que no deberían antes de tiempo-El hombre miro la pintura del ser amarillo para luego fijarse en uno de color purpura.-Este ser que vez aquí, es Kronos la encarnación del tiempo y el espacio-

-¿Kronos? Espera un momento amigo, ¿Te refieres a padre de Zeus?-Miro al ser de purpura con duda- No se parece a kronos, ¿De qué hablas?-Luminara miraba con sospecha a ese hombre. No parecía ser de los cazadores, pero no podía confiarse. Aunque viendo que sabía algo supuestamente de estos seres, podría ser una clase de habitante o guardián de este lugar. Y si era así, el sabría sobre el pergamino.

-No Luminara, este Kronos es más poderoso y temido que el que tú conoces. Este es una entidad cósmica que encarna el espacio y el tiempo. Bueno dejando eso al lado, sé que vienes por repuestas referente a ese pergamino-Señalo el papel que tenía en su mano. Sabia su nombre, dándole a entender que era un ser místico o algo parecido.-¿Me lo puedes dar?- Levanto su mano vacía, en señal que se lo diera.

Lo miro con duda pero le entrego el pergamino, donde comenzo a leerlo. Paso un rato observándolo. El hombre no quitaba su sonrisa mientras tenia abierto el papel. Parecía estar analizándolo hasta que lo cerró y se lo regreso.

-¿Y bien, que significa esas palabras?-

-El fin de tu mundo y de tus seres queridos. De hecho no tal exagerado, más bien solo el fin de Arendelle y del final feliz de esta historia-Respondió el hombre sin quitar su sonrisa-Deberías regresar a tu hogar y procurar que Jenny nazca, porque ella sería la única que merece vivir después de todo esto, pero date prisa ya que la maldad que cayó sobre este mundo no solo altero a tus conocidos sino aquellos que juraron destruirlos-

Luminara se quedó con nudo en la garganta, ¿Estaba hablando en serio? No entendía nada de lo que le dijo. ¿Quién es Jenny? ¿Y porque decía que era su fin? Esto no le estaba gustando para nada- Espere un momento, ¿Quién escribió esto? ¿Quién es R.B? ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?-

El hombre la miro por unos segundos para luego suspirar.-Escucha, por razones cósmicas no puedo decirte mi nombre, o algo parecido. Es debido a un ser que no me lo permite, para salirte de dudas es aquel que vez allí con las tres caras-Señalo al ser que vio antes. Luminara no sabía quién era. Pero la palabra cósmico le llamo la atención.-Es el Tribunal Viviente y es el protector de todo el Omniverso. Él en sí, evita que haya desequilibrios de poder en toda la existencia. No es que no quiera ayudarte pero estoy limitado por sus órdenes. Así que presta atención. En estos días un gran mal se desatara por culpa de la familia real y la semilla del mal ya ha sido plantada-

-¿Un mal dices? Entonces, el pergamino tiene una maldición consigo. ¡Lo sabía! Pero Opkker no hizo caso. Tengo que volver pero espera. ¿Qué clase de maldición es?-Lo miro fijamente, pero el hombre negó nuevamente. Para luego mirar su reloj. Luminara estaba más confundida por lo que decía el sujeto. Le estaba dando informacion que apenas conocía.

-Me queda poco tiempo, pero estas equivocada Luminara. Este mal no es una maldición que ustedes conozcan, esto va más allá de su compresión. Más allá de la magia que componente este mundo-El hombre se quedó mirando su reloj. Luminara estaba muy confundida por el misterio del hombre. El sujeto parecía estar en una clase de contratiempo o algo así. Se fijó en su reloj y le pareció algo raro. ¿Un mal más allá de su compresión? Ella sabía muchas cosas pero no tanto para considerarse una maestra suprema. Sabia hechizos que eran muy poderos, incluso lo viajes en el tiempo.

-El tiempo corre Luminara y tienes que regresar a Arendelle. Escucha, el mal de que te hablo afecta no solo está presente en este planeta sino en el universo. Incluso todo el Multiverso como tal-

-Eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo? Por favor dime, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar en esto?-Luminara sintió una pesadez cuando el hombre negó con su cabeza. No era buena señal, era al parecer algo que no podía detener y eso la asustaba.-Pero, si este mal afecta a todos. Entonces, es la razón por la que toda la magia del mundo mágico se encuentra defectuosa ¿No es así? ¿Qué mal puede alterar toda la realidad sin tener algún contra hechizo?-

-Ya tienes la repuesta, las entidades que afectaron este mundo son muy peligrosas cuando toman un cuerpo físico. Esto comenzo desde el cumpleaños número trece del príncipe Anders y aparte con el fenómeno de los espejos que afecto a la familia real de Arendelle-El hombre dio la vuelta para retirarse. Luminara quedo más confundida y lo comenzo a seguir. El sujeto de la bata de laboratorio se detuvo en otra pared y se le quedo mirando. Hizo lo mismo y se dio cuenta que era otra imagen donde se podía ver algo parecido a un pulpo, ya que tenía tentáculos pero lo más raro que no tenía un cuerpo como tal. Era como si varios tentáculos rodeaban a un ojo en medio de todo-Estos seres son débiles a los viajes en el tiempo, cuando corrompen a un persona de un mundo, afecta completamente el destino que se supone que tendrían. Es el caso de ese tal Elegido, su futuro fue cambiado, aunque no es tan malo ya que en otro mundo ese futuro está a salvo-

Luminra se preocupó por lo que dijo. Entonces Andy y posiblemente Helena estaban bajo un hechizo, aunque pensándolo bien. Desde aquel día la mayoría de sus amigos comenzaron actuar raro. Entonces era eso. Estaban bajo de un hechizo de un ser desconocido. Debía decirle a Opkker y a Pabbie sobre lo descubierto. Deberían actuar rápido antes que fuera tarde.

-Bien, entonces gracias por la informacion señor-Desvió la mirada donde estaba el hombre pero había desaparecido. Busco con la mirada por todo el lugar pero no lo encontró-Cielos, este sujeto tienen habilidades muy curiosas ¿Qué habrá sido? ¿Una criatura mágica ancestral? Debo dejar de pensar estupideces y regresar a Arendelle- Abrió un portal mágico y se fue del lugar. El mismo hombre volvió aparecer pero con un rostro triste.

-Lamento no hacer más, pero ya es tarde Luminara, Andy ya probo el mal que tenía atrapado en su interior y Helena será el catalizador final-Se sentía mal, pero debía dejar que corrieran las cosas como deben ser. Sino podría causar aún más problemas- Y me da lástima el fin que tendrás en todo este asunto, pero la muerte cobra lo que debería cobrar. Me pregunto dónde estará Riden ahora, me parece increíble que pusiera esa advertencia en ese pergamino, pero no sirvió de mucho. Hans y Elsa son muy tercos-Desapareció dejando el lugar en pura oscuridad.

* * *

Helena miraba el castillo con el ceño fruncido. Habían llegado a tiempo para fiesta. Se fijó en las personas que llegaban al lugar. Suspiro y entro seguida de su padre. Pero su madre se quedó en el carruaje mirando hacia abajo sin ánimos. No había hablado durante todo el viaje. Solo está ahí, quieta como si nada. Agradecía eso, ya estaba harta de escuchar sus insultos y palabras ocenas sobre Elsa y Andy. Tenía ganas de golpearla y ese deseo crecía cada día. No sabía que le pasaba, pero lo ameritaba a su crecimiento, quizás sus hormonas la estaban volviendo loca.

No tardo en cruzarse con Olaf y Susy que parecían estar discutiendo. Ambos la miraron por unos segundos para luego seguir en lo suyo. Los ignoro no tenía tiempo para sus problemas, fue directo a buscar a Andy, se topó con algunos sirvientes que la saludaban y deseaban feliz cumpleaños. Pero no le importaba. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Kristy.

Pensó unos momentos, si saludar a su amiga o no. Era su amiga después de todo. Pero sintió algo raro en la habitación. Se detuvo frente a ella y podía escuchar algo muy extraño. Eran llantos. Y los reconocía, eran llantos de Kristy. Toco la puerta y unos ruidos vinieron de adentro. Unos murmullos se escuchaban dentro de la habitación. Al parecer estaba con alguien. Quizás con Anna o Ellinor y no quería toparse con la rubia. Con su madre ya tenía suficiente.

-Kristy soy yo, Helena, ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras?-Trato de abrir la puerta pero tenía seguro.-¿Por qué la puerta está cerrada? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas enferma o qué?-Oyó otros murmullos. Esto no le gustaba, algo andaba mal.-Por favor, dime lo que te sucede-

-Vete Helena, quiero estar sola por favor. No quiero hablar con nadie, solo vete-Kristy por fin hablo. Se escuchaba asustada, su voz tenía un tono muy extraño.-Quiero estar sola, si buscan a Andy debe estar el corrales alimentando a Frank. Vete por favor-En verdad que le extraño la actitud de su amiga. De todas ella era la más normal por así decirlo. Ese tono de voz tenía algo diferente. Aunque, que mencionara a Andy de una buena vez le pareció sospechoso. Sin embargo sabía que Anna se comportaba mal con ella, a veces le pegaba sin razón alguna.

-Okey, entonces me voy, cuando te sientas mejor ven a buscarme ¿Entendido?-Espero la repuesta de su amiga. El silencio detrás de la puerta era como estar en un bosque vacío. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Sí, eso hare, no te preocupes, tuve un mal día eso es todo-Helena no dijo nada más y se fue del lugar en busca de su novio.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación de Kristy, esta se encontraba sentada al borde la cama con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Su cabello estaba suelto y su vestido estaba destrozado. No traía puesto sostén ni ropa interior. Solo lo que quedaba partes de su vestido casual. Como si una bestia se lo había quitado. Esta miro al hombre al lado suyo. Aquel hombre que se atrevió a cometer un acto tan vil contra ella. Este se había subido los pantalones, mientras sonreía por lo que había hecho. Kristy sentía repudio hacia él. Nunca pensó que fuera capaz de quitarle lo más preciado que tenía. No se suponía que debía hacer así, ni mucho que menos con él.

-No me mires de esa forma Kristy, debí saciar mis deseos y tu era la más cercana para hacerlo ¿No lo crees?-Se sentó al lado suyo, mientras acariciaba su cabello. No dijo nada, su mente estaba en Jake. Solo quería que se fuera y…. Y llorar, eso era lo único que quería. No podía hablar con su madre, porque seguro la volvería a tratar mal.-Las cosas se me fueron de control. Birgit me excito tanto que no pude contenerme y cuando te vi en el pasillo con esa linda sonrisa. Me dije ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Soy el príncipe después de todo-Andy rio provocándole mucho miedo.

Kristy tenía ganas de vomitar por las palabras de su primo. Andy tenía una sonrisa de lo más espantosa. Una sonrisa de lo más horrible.-No… no se supone que debía ser así Andy. Yo no quería esto, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

¿Y cómo debía ser primita? ¿Crees que Ken iba hacerte lo mismo que yo? Por favor, es un carpintero zopenco y poca cosa. Pero yo soy un hombre en toda la definición. Tienes suerte que yo quisiera hacerte esto, ¿Quién lo haría después de todo?-Andy bajo su mano hasta las piernas de Kristy. Que provoco que temblara por el tacto.-Si le dices a alguien sobre nuestro encuentro íntimo. Y sobre todo a Helena te juro que te hare cosas que tu mente inocente no ha visto. No me provoques Kristy. En romper tu interior solo fue el principio, aún falto mucho más-

Kristy miro como de la mano de Andy aparecía una estaca de hielo. Y era dirigido a su intimidad.-Que tal si tenemos otra sección primita. En pensar en lo que hice me vuelve a calentar-El rostro de Kristy se deformo por esa palabras a uno de terror.-Te dejaría en paz, si prometes hacerme caso desde ahora y ayudarme en mi cometido sin importar que. Digamos que es un juego y tú eres mi esclava especial-Andy agarro la barbilla de su prima y la movió para verlo.

-Andy espera, debes dejar esto por favor, en la primera te viniste…

-¿Adentro? Si lo sé, pero no me interesa para nada. Hoy en la fiesta tendré otro festín y tú solo te quedaras por ahí jugando o haciendo tus cosas sin mencionar nada de esto ¿Okey?-Andy comenzo acariciarla otra vez para besarla en el cuello. Era algo muy diferente, pero se sentía bien. No lo negaba, le había gustado un poco. Pero la forma brusca de Andy le provoco mucho dolor.

¿Por qué tuvo que toparse con él? ¿Por qué no dio la vuelta a verlo con ese rostro horrible? La forma que la agarro y la llevo a su habitación para violarla quedo impregnada en su mente. Aunque cayo en sus caricias y palabras dulces que le daba. No sabía si la había violado o fue consexual. Paso tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta. Su familia, toda su familia había cambiado y ella no lo había notado. Su madre la trataba mal desde hace años. Ellinor se había distanciado de ella. Su tía apenas le hablaba y su padre cada día parecía alejarse de ella. Solo le quedaba Helena que para serlo peor, había cambiado. Todos lo habían hecho.

-¿Y bien kristy? ¿Lo quieres a la fuerza otra vez? O ¿Vas a cooperar?-Andy la miro con esos ojos nuevamente, aquellos ojos que reflejaban algo que le daba a entender que no era su primo. Su mente estaba en caos. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo y no sabía qué hacer. Andy se había vuelto un desquiciado y si él pudo hacerlo ¿Por qué ella no? Es decir, ¿Quién era ella ahora?

Lo miro por unos segundos para luego ver su entrepierna. Su familia era un infierno. Ni siquiera Ken daba el primer paso, lo que vivió con él durante años no era lo suficiente para hacerlo actuar. Sintió mucha ira por eso. Ese idiota era un estúpido. Igual que todos en este maldito reino. Andy tenía razón ¿Quién más lo haría con ella? Se quedó mirando la puerta para luego ver a su primo. Para luego darle una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿Qué mas podemos hacer?-Se acercó para plantar un beso en su boca. Para luego separarse con un rostro lujurioso- Mi querido primo, soy toda tuya y te serviré para siempre hasta el fin de los tiempos-Kristy tenía un rostro lleno de maldad. Algo que le gusto al príncipe.

-Bien, así me gusta Kristy, cuando terminemos, quiero que te vistas y vayas directo a la sala donde será la fiesta. Disfruta como si nada y recuerda, nada de nuestro secreto-

-Si amo, estoy para complacerte a toda costa-Kristy se abalanzo sobre él. Besándolo apasionadamente. La acostó en la cama. Para disfrutar otra vez de su cuerpo. Todo estaba bien, tenía que saciar todo lo que podía. Era lo que tenía en su mente. Solo eso. Y no iba a parar. Eso era seguro. Sus primas eran solo un bocadillo. Faltaba lo más importante, su querida Helena.

* * *

Habían pasado horas que la fiesta comenzó. Helena se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala donde estaba la fiesta. Miro a cada invitado que pasaba a saludarla. Sonrío para no ser descortés, pero por dentro tenía las ganas de gritar y destruir todo por la ira que tenía. No había encontrado a Andy. No le gustaba nada de esto.

-¿Dónde estás, Andy? ¿Por qué no has llegado?-Miro a un punto del salón, donde pudo ver a Kristy entrando con un hermoso vestido amarrillo con purpura. Se veía hermosa. Más aun con la sonrisa que tenía. Al parecer dejo de estar triste. Su amiga miro atrás de ella como si esperara a alguien y de hecho así era. Ahí apareció Andy con una gran sonrisa, mientras miraba a Kristy. Su amiga lo miraba de una forma rara. Frunció el ceño y se levantó para dirigirse a su novio. A llegar el príncipe de hielo la miro y le sonio.

-Hola sabionda, te vez muy hermosa con ese vestido. Feliz cumpleaños por cierto-Andy le sonrío y le dio un gran abrazo. Helena se quedó mirando a Kristy, que la miraba fríamente. No entendía lo que le pasaba. Esos ojos reflejaban algo que nunca creyó ver en ella. Y no era la única. Sintió otras miradas sobre ella. A buscar con sus ojos se encontró con Ellinor que estaba más atrás de Kristy sosteniendo una copa con un líquido amarrillo y desvío la mirada a otra parte donde se encontró con Birgit que tenía una bandeja con algunos bocadillos.

Todas tenían esa misma mirada fría.-Oye Andy ¿Dónde estabas? Estuve buscándote por todas partes-

Andy dejo de abrazarla y la miro a los ojos-Estuve preparando tu regalo especial, ya verás que todo saldrá como queremos. Estoy deseoso de dártelo. Pero vamos a esperar un poco ¿Entendido?-La hermosa sonrisa de Andy le gustaba. Quería hacerlo ahora. Pero debía ser paciente. Andy la llevo al medio del salón para bailar, pero volvió a mirar a las tres chicas y todas tenían un rostro de lo más siniestro que podían tener.

Kristy miro a Andy y gruño, para dar la vuelta e irse, Birgit dejo la bandeja en una mesa para luego ir a un rumbo desconocido. Y Ellinor apretó con fuerza la copa que termino rompiéndola llamando la atención de todos. La princesa sacudió su mano y se fue del lugar murmurando algo. Tanto Andy como Helena miraban la situación seriamente.

La pelirroja se fijó en Andy, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Helena arqueo una ceja de la duda pero le restó importancia. Era su día y tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo. Debía concretar su plan, y desde ese momento todo estaría en sus manos. Sonrío malignamente mientras sus ojos brillaban de un rojo sangre. Andy la miro y de sus ojos salió un mismo color. Ambos comenzaron a bailar ignorando su alrededor. Solo concentrándose en sus ojos. Ya todo estaba hecho.

* * *

 **Bien señores, un capitulo lleno de emociones y locuras. Jenny a su debido tiempo descubrirá lo que realmente paso con sus padres. Ya saben lo que paso si leyeron el primer capítulo, pero no fue todo color de rosa en la relación de estas versiones de Andy y Helena.**

 **Y Kristy, bueno recuerden que es muy inocente y por problemas que ha tenido con Anna y Ellinor y por supuesto Kristoff, la han llevado que su mente este a un golpe de quebrarse. Por lo que Andy termino por así decirlo dándole el golpe final.**

 **El hombre de la bata, es de Ben 10. Me imagino que ya tendrán la idea. Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien, he vuelto, pero es temporal, solo quise adelantar esto. Les advierto que habrá Lemon. Tendrán que leer para saber quienes serán.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Malas decisiones.**

 **-** ¿Me podrías decir adónde vamos? Has estado muy callada y eso no cuadra contigo para nada-Andy la detuvo, para mirarla fijamente- ¿Qué sucede Helena?-

La pelirroja no podía explicar la ira que tenía, desde que salieron del salón de baile las cosas se habían puesto algo raras. En especial con tres mujeres que le daban un escalofrió. Suspiró y se recostó en la pared siendo observada por su novio, que para el colmo estaba con una sonrisa que le daba un poco de miedo.

-No es nada, solo quería salir de ese sitio, me siento asfixiada, como si alguien me estuviera ahorcando-Se tocó la garganta con su mano derecha, y la apartó a sentir que la tenía caliente-Es raro, pero no dejo de pensar en ella tres. No sé qué sucede, pero nada es como antes-Helena tenía una sensación amarga desde hace años, algo que tan solo pensarlo la hacía sentir mal. Todo, absolutamente todo le hacía sentir de esa manera como si su vida fuera un infierno en tierra.

Una risa vino de la boca de Andy, que la hizo voltear para mirarlo. El príncipe se estaba muriendo de la risa, esto le provoco algo de molestia, pero a la vez una extraña sensación que la hacía sentirse caliente. Helena gruño y se aproximó al rubio, este se dio cuenta de su presencia y paro de reír, aunque por dentro el joven príncipe guardaba un gran secreto.

-¿Qué te da tanta risa Andy? Has actuado igual de extraño que Birgit, Ellinor y hasta Kristy, que aun no entiendo sus lloriqueos cuando llegue-Helena le inquietaba lo ocurrido con su amiga, como si algo malo le había pasado, sin embargo eso no le importaba, pero algo le decía que debía.-Quiero ir a verla, espera aquí o acompáñame, es tu decisión-Iba a dar la vuelta pero una mano firme la sujeto de la muñeca. Esa mano fría que le provocaba un ligero dolor.

-Déjalas en paz. Ellas están pasando por su periodo y Kristy no es la excepción, ya verás que todo estará bien mañana-Andy tenía una seriedad muy extraña. Algo que de cierta manera le gustaba.-Ya es tarde, ¿Qué tal si vamos a darte tu regalo? ¿Eh? No sabes lo impaciente que estoy para tenerte completamente-Dijo Andy con una voz seductora, para luego acercársele para darle un pequeño beso en el cuello que la hizo temblar.

-Yo… Yo…..Está bien, también esperaba esto-Helena no podía evitar gemir a sentir el tacto de Andy. Y sus caricias aumentaban aún más. No podía soportarlo más.-¿Adónde podemos ir para que no nos molesten?... Andy ya para ¡Ah!-La mano de Andy toco uno de sus pechos mientras aumentaba los besos en su cuello. Estaba impaciente y ella también. Helena sintió como su mente su nublaba y agarro el rostro de su amado para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de deseo.- ¿Estas muy caliente? Vaya tenías tanta ganas de tener sexo conmigo, eso me excita mucho-

-No sabes cuánto, mi cuerpo me pide urgentemente que lo hagamos aquí mismo-Andy comenzo a quitar parte de su traje. Ella no protesto pero no podían a hacerlo en medio del pasillo.

-Mejor vamos a tu habitación, creo que sería más seguro, recuerda que hay invitados en el castillo y si encuentran a dos jóvenes desnudos sería un gran escándalo-Aunque ella quería hacerlo de una buena vez. Tenía que preservar su decencia, si no su madre por seguro la iba a matar- ¿No lo crees?-

-Oh si, sería lo mejor, entonces vámonos a mi habitación, ahí nadie nos va a molestar, al menos…..-Andy cayó y miro a ambos lados para ver si ella no estaba cerca. Helena le extraño la actitud del príncipe. ¿Qué miraba? Paso un rato hasta que Andy volvió en sí. Para darle una linda sonrisa- Disculpa, estoy algo nervioso pero se debe a que será la primera vez que lo haremos de esa manera, es como… Si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo-Una brisa paso por sus cuerpos. Ambos miraron a una dirección del pasillo, donde unas luces se habían apagado.

-Oye Andy…. Mejor vámonos, hay algo raro en todo esto-Dijo Helena a mirar la parte oscura con miedo. Podía jurar que alguien los observaba entre las sombras-Además, no hay nada de malo, somos dos jóvenes que van a experimentar el amor por primera vez ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? No somos hermanos o algo por el estilo-Una pulsada en el corazón le dio de repente.-Auch, eso fue raro-

Andy dejo de mirar la parte oscura del pasillo para mirar a la joven. No lo quería decir pero esa frase le dio algo de ira.-Helena, creo que tu bello cuerpo necesita un momento relajante-Tocó una de sus mejillas que pareció calmar un poco a la pelirroja, estaba muy feliz. Apenas podía controlar en agarrarla y hacerla suya en ese momento. La tomo de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a un lugar más privado.

Desde las sombras del pasillo apareció una figura femenina con unos rojos brillantes. Esta miraba fijamente a los dos con una mirada llena de ira. Pero rápidamente dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una chica de cabello pelirrojo amarado con dos trenzas. Que traía consigo unos chocolates en las manos. Levándoselo a la boca lentamente sin despegar sus ojos igualmente rojos. Ambas se quedaron mirando hasta que la primera mostro sus dientes filosos como pirañas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kristy? ¿No deberías irte a jugar por ahí con un idiota que se interese en ti?-Bufó la mujer.

-Lo mismo digo, Ellinor- Kristy terminó de comer sus chocolates para acercarse un poco a su hermana para mirarla directo a esos ojos rojos- Son lindos, pero los míos son aún más. Andy me lo diría sin.. ¡Agh!- Ellinor sujeto del cuello a su hermana menor, pero esta la escupió provocando que la soltara. Alejándose con asco.-Tú… ¿Cómo te atreves? Somos hermanas maldita estúpida-Kristy se tocó el cuello, donde pudo notar que tenía unos rasguños.

-Je Je, ¿Mira cómo quedaste? Pequeña hermanita, pero no menciones el nombre de Andy en tu puta boca-Ellinor se limpió la saliva de su hermana.-Pero… ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Por qué dices eso? Espera un momento-La rubia comenzó a olfatear el aire y sintió ese mismo olor. Ese olor que había probado la noche anterior. Miro a su hermana que tenía una sonrisa maligna.

-¡No puede ser! Pero…. Tú… No-

-¿No qué? ¿Acostarme con Andy? Oh hermana, no sabes las cosas que mi primo me hizo esta mañana. Cosas que seguro pudo hacerte a ti, pero a él le gusto más estar conmigo-Kristy fue sujetada de la mano por Ellinor que tenía un rostro lleno de odio- No me mires de esa forma Elli, no fue mi culpa que Andy me buscara para satisfacerse, eso es parte de sus instintos. ¿No es así? Además las dos sabemos que ninguna pudo cumplir con sus expectativas-

-¡Cállate zorra! ¡Cállate de una buena vez! ¡Tú no sabes nada, Nada!-Ellinor grito y levanto su mano que comenzo a deformarse para tomar forma de una garra. Kristy de a vez de asustarse más bien parecía gustarle lo que veía.-¡Te matare! ¡Te matare!-Kristy no dijo nada. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad. Pero eso cambio cuando ambas sintieron un dolor en su estómago. Haciendo que se los sujetaran.

-¡Ay duele! ¡Duele mucho!-Kristy se sujetó la cabeza. Y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Ellinor vomitó, pasándole lo mismo que a la pelirroja. Las dos se quedaron quietas. La extraña transformación de Ellinor desapareció, pero ambas aun sentían ese dolor. Kristy fue la primera en alzar la mirada que estaba llena de preocupación. Miro a su hermana que seguía mirando al piso.

-Elli… ¿Estas bien?-Kristy se aproximó para intentar en tocarla, pero la rubia le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. Para luego echarse a correr, dejando a la princesa sujetando su cara por el golpe. Pero esta rápidamente miro por donde se fue Ellinor- Estúpida, solo eres una estúpida Ellinor- Desvió la mirada al sentido contrario, por donde se habían ido Andy y Helena.

-Me la pagaras Helena, nadie toca a Andy sin mi permiso. Todas y cada una de ustedes lo harán-Kristy sonrió, y sus ojos volvieron a ponerse rojos.-Pero antes, quiero arreglar unas cosas-Se retiró del pasillo. Sin percatarte que alguien había observado todo. En forma de un ratón en una esquina.

Se trataba de una troll que pudo presenciar no solo el pleito de las hermanas sino las obvias insinuaciones de los dos guardianes. Luminara cambio de forma y miro con preocupación el pasillo. Pudo sentir una energía maligna no solo en las hermanas, también en Andy e incluso en Helena.

-Dios mío. Esto…. Esto no puede estar pasando, Andy y Helena son novios en secreto, y….. Y ¡Oh santo cielo! Debo decirle a la reina, esto no puede ocurrir-Luminara se transformó en una ave para salir volando, pero una mano la agarro en el aire. Luminara sintió como sus pequeños huesos crujían.

-Hola pequeña avecita, ¿Qué hace un animal tan lindo como tú en mi castillo?-Una voz siniestra resonó en los oídos de la troll. Cuando trato de ver a su opresor, lo primero que vio fue unos ojos rojos como la sangre.- ¿Sabes algo? Nunca pensé que esos dos eran parejas. Con más razón tengo ganas de matarlos. Y ustedes creen que pueden salvarlos, pero no es así.-Luminara miraba con horror a la persona frente a ella. Podía sentir una energía asquerosa, algo que no solo mostraba maldad sino algo repulsivo que le daba ganas de vomitar.- No sé lo que me paso. Lo único que puedo pensar es en cosas que harían asquear a cualquiera. Creo que toda mi enfermedad se trata de eso, muerte y dolor ¿No lo crees Luminara?-La mujer sonrió mostrando unos dientes puntiagudos.

-He estado tratando de contenerlos, pero estos sentimientos toman más fuerza cada día. Siento que mi alma está sucia-Una mano comenzó acariciar la cabeza de la troll convertida en ave.-Dolor y más dolor, no puedo evitar sentirme bien en pensar en cosas que podría hacerle a todos. En especial a Andy, que es mi razón de vivir-Una risa maligna salió de su boca. Para luego mirar al ave.-Y tú serás la primera en sufrir mi maldito dolor. El dolor que me come por dentro- Se tocó el pecho.- Estoy cansada, muy cansada de mi vida. Es como si no valiera nada-

-Bir… Birgit…. Por favor suéltame, no estás bien, hay algo malo en ti y en.. ¡Ah!-La mano aumento su presión sacándole el aire de sus pulmones- Birgit detente, pue… puedo… ayudarte-

-¿Ayuda? ¿Quién te dijo que necesito la ayuda de un fenómeno como tú? Ustedes fueron los responsables de todo esto-Birgit aflojo el agarre, Luminara la miro sin entender lo que decía.-Andy y yo teníamos una gran amistad, pero todo cambio cuando lo involucraron en esa mierda del elegido. Sin tan solo hubieran buscado la forma de resolver sus problemas de a vez de usarlo como un títere todo este tiempo, nada de esto habría pasado-

-No tiene sentido lo que dices, escucha, una energía oscura está dentro de ti, te está haciendo actuar de esa forma, tienes que-

-¡Dije que te callaras estúpida! ¡Nada lo que me digas me hará cambiar de parecer! Desde la muerte de mi padre no pensaba que algo bueno podría pasarme, hasta que llego Andy a mi vida-Birgit sonrió y apretó nuevamente al ave- Lo que ha pasado me ha dado a entender que nada vale la pena. Sin embargo, todo eso cambiara. Estuve hablando con ciertos amigos y pronto toda esta mierda dejara de existir. Y al final Andy será mío todo mío-Un risa maligna salió de la boca de la mujer.

Luminara estaba asustada. Birgit estaba loca, esa maldad la tenía fuera de sí. No estaba cuerda, tenía algo malo en su interior que debía sacar. Pero debía escapar.

-Y los principales responsables de todo este sufrimiento recibirán su merecido. Comenzando por ti-Birgit miro con una sonrisa la expresión de miedo de la troll.-Debiste convertirte en algo menos… apetitoso- Luminara abrió los ojos cuando la mujer comenzo a llevarla a su boca llena de colmillos.

-¡No Birgit! ¡Por favor no! ¡No cometas una locura que después de arrepientas! ¡Se puede…!Agh!-La cabeza de la troll convertida en ave fue mordida por la castaña. Dejando caer sangre en el vestido de la sirvienta que de un movimiento arrancó la cabeza. Para comenzar a masticarla.

Paso unos segundos donde el cuerpo del ave botaba sangre por donde solía estar la cabeza. Mientras que Birgit seguía masticando hasta al fin tragarla.-¡Qué asco! Sera mejor que cocine el resto, aunque el sabor de la carne cruda no sabe tan mal. Ja, me he vuelto una loca, y pensaba que sabría a tierra-Birgit sonrió para luego mirar el lado del pasillo a oscuras.- Espero que les haya gustado el espectáculo, porque apenas comienza-La sirvienta comenzo a caminar hacia la cocina, mientras era observaba entre las sombras por múltiples ojos rojos. Que desaparecieron para estar en otro lugar.

Birgit se sentía mal, pero ese mal, a cambio la hacía también sentirse bien. Su cuerpo estaba pasando por algo que ella misma no entendía. Pero todo valdría la pena, si al final estuviera con su amado Andy. Las voces se lo decían, pronto estarían juntos. Y nada de eso cambiaria.

-Andy, juro que seré una gran esposa- Dijo de regreso a la normalidad.- Nada de lo que pase entre nosotros será en vano, Ya lo veras, vamos a tener muchos hijos, seremos una gran familia-Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos normales. De repente empezó a llorar-Andy…. Espero que…. Espero que puedas…. Puedas-Miro con temor el cuerpo del ave, ¿La había asesinado? ¿Realmente lo hizo?-Yo…Yo, Andy no sé qué hare sin ti-Se secó las lágrimas y volvió a sonreír. La culpa no debía importarle ¿No? Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.-Te amo Andy y siempre lo haré, sin importar quien se meta en mi camino-Sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos para comenzar a reír.-Ya está hecho-

* * *

Un tiempo paso, y la fiesta continuaba, pero algo faltaba y esa era la cumpleañera. Los invitados empezaron a murmurar sobre la presencia de Helena, entre ellos un joven de cabello castaño. Que la última vez que la vio, fue con el príncipe de Arendelle. Este joven se acercó a Hans que bebía un poco de vino junto a la reina. Hans a verlo le sonrió y este le correspondió con el mismo gesto.

-Hola señor Hans, disculpa si lo molesto. Pero ¿Dónde está Helena? Se fue con Andy y no sé adónde-Kurt pregunto con algo de preocupación.-Muchos preguntan lo mismo, y ya se acerca el momento de cortar el pastel-

-De hecho, no sé dónde está pero me imagino que debe estar por ahí junto a Andy. Esos dos se la pasan mucho tiempo juntos-Dijo Hans aunque sentía un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo. Miro a Elsa que se veía algo preocupada.-Elsa ¿Qué pasa? No te vez bien-La reina se fijó en él. Los ojos azules de la mujer mostraban miedo.

-Hans, no… sé que me pasa, desde hace rato me he sentido rara. Tengo un mala sensación-Elsa se sentó en una silla. Y dejo la copa en la mesa.-Creo que me hizo mal algo que comí, sin embargo no dejo en pensar que se debe a Andy. No sé por qué, pero lo siento así- Elsa se tapó la boca, tenía nauseas.

-Su majestad, entonces cree que Andy está en problemas-Kurt hizo un mueca y miro al príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Este se tocaba la cabeza con malestar. El joven sintió una mala sensación-Iré a buscarlo, si esta con Helena tal vez estén metidos en algún lio. Siempre se meten en alguna complicación-Sintió un poco de enojo, esos dos eran muy….. Cercanos.

-Te lo agradezco, pero será mejor que te acompañe, también siento que algo no anda bien-Hans fue sujetado de la mano por Elsa, que lo miro fijamente- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes mareos?-

-Voy con ustedes, no me puedo quitar esta mala sensación, quiero ir…. Para verificar que mi hijo se encuentre bien-Se levantó y Hans ayudo a mantenerla de pie. Ambos se fijaron en Kurt que tenía un rostro molesto- Por favor, no le digas a mas nadie, queda entre nosotros-El joven asintió con su cabeza, por lo que los tres salieron rumbo a buscar a los dos jóvenes.

En algunos metros Liv observaba como Elsa y Hans se iban juntos. La rubia gruño y comenzo a seguirlos. Y no fue la única ya que Anna también se unió a la persecución muy de cerca, pero sin que Liv o los demás se dieran cuenta.

* * *

-¡Opkker! ¡Opkker despierta!-Pabbie despertó a su hermano que se encontraba dormido encima de unos libros en el valle- No debes dormir en medio de todo esto. Además ven, algo muy malo paso-El troll rebelde abrió los ojos poco a poco, y se fijó en su hermano.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué me despiertas a estas horas?-Opkker se terminó de levantar y siguió a su hermano, que tenía un bola mágica observando algo.- ¿Qué miras? Pensé que acordamos en no usar más esas cosas-Noto la mirada de tristeza de su hermano- Pabbie, ¿Qué tienes?-El anciano troll negó con la cabeza y le señalo la esfera. No dudó y se acercó para observar.

-¿Qué es eso? Son… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué hacen?! Ellos no…. No pueden-Opkker sintió un nudo en la garganta.-No… esto no puede…-

-¿Pasar? Bueno hermano, no le creería si no lo viera, pero está ocurriendo Opkker. Los dos están haciéndolo-Pabbie miro con algo de asco lo que paso.-Pero no es todo, creo que esto da entender muchas cosas. ¿Sabes algo? Hace días Luminara y yo vimos una clase de visión del futuro. Era extraña pero nos mostró algo que creo que tiene que ver en esto-El anciano troll hizo desaparecer la esfera e indico a su hermano para que lo siguiera.

-¿Me podrías decir que sucede? Hay que detenerlos, ellos están cometiendo un error-Reclamó Oppker pero su hermano no le respondió, algo malo pasaba y su rostro se lo indicaba- La reina tiene que saber lo que sucede, sabía que debían decirles y ahora mira lo que están haciendo-No podía creérselo, parecía un mala broma. Aunque las caras de placer de los dos no daba esa impresión.

Pabbie se detuvo y lo vio directo a los ojos-Siento que algo malo nos pasara, no lo digo por mí, sino por todos, me podrías llamar loco, pero creo que algo malo se avecina, y debemos prepararnos-

-Bueno, pero digo que debemos decirles, esto…. No debió pasar, no debía ser su futuro, ¿Dónde salió todo mal?-Opkker se tocó la cabeza por el dolor que tenía- Demonios, nada de esto tiene sentido. Las visiones del futuro me dieron entender que en algún momento iban a saber que eran hermanos. Pero ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado eso?-Estaba confundido. Las cosas se habían ido por otro lado. Debía hacer algo. Tal vez con Luminara podría ir y detener todo. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que algo pasaba.

-Un momento, ¿Dónde está Luminara? Desde hace mucho que no la veo-Miro a Pabbie. Y este asintió.-¿Sabes dónde está?-

-Sí, fue a investigar sobre el pergamino que apareció hace años. Regresó hace días pero fue al castillo para darle su regalo a Helena-Respondió el anciano troll, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que algo había pasado.

-Bien, si ya está allá, podrá detener lo que están haciendo, pero no debemos confiarnos, hay que ir-

-No Opkker, hay que esperar aquí, pienso que hay que ser pacientes, algo me dice que no debemos meternos en esto-Pabbie se ganó una mirada de desaprobación de su hermano.-Lo siento, pero la visión que vimos, me da a entender que…. No es el momento-

-¿El momento? Pero no debería ocurrir. Seguro todo esto debe ser.. Una clase de contratiempo ¿No?-Opkker no sabía nada de esto. Era un problema muy grave.

-Lo siento Opkker, pero una cosa es saber el futuro y otra cosa es hacer que pase. No digo que las visiones que viste no eran ciertas. Tú sabe más sobre el futuro que yo, aunque temo decirte que eso no importa ahora-Pabbie suspiró, y miro directo a la luna.-El hombre de la luna debe saber lo que realmente está ocurriendo. Hay cambios que han provocado algo fuera de lo común, los acontecimientos que han ocurrido desde hace años llegaron a esto-

-Pero Pabbie, no podemos dejarnos en manos atadas, necesitan nuestra ayuda. Si no hacemos algo creo que podría empeorar-Sugirió Opkker pero su hermano negó con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, pero sé que no hay que hacer nada, hasta que nazcan alguno de ellos-Esto sorprendió al troll rebelde. ¿A qué se refería?- Helena no es la única que ha sido tocada por Andy, me temo que hay dos más, y posiblemente tres, porque una de ellas aun no lo hace-Ambos troll se miraron sorprendidos, hasta que una sensación rara los rodeo. A voltear notaron como la luz de la luna se movía por el valle hasta posarse sobre una roca.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Opkker sorprendido.

-No puedo creerlo, El Hombre de la Luna se está comunicando con nosotros-Dijo Pabbie igualmente sorprendido, era la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Ellos no eran guardianes para que hablara con ellos. La luz comenzo a crear una neblina que empezó a tomar forma de un espejo, donde se podía ver algo- Creo que nos quiere enseñar algo, ven Opkker-Pabbie se acercó al espejo seguido por su hermano. Ambos miraron directamente lo que ahí se veía.

-¡No puede ser!-Dijeron ambos con miedo.

* * *

En el castillo la búsqueda de los dos guardianes mágicos continuaba por parte de Hans, Elsa y Kurt donde este último no paraba de preguntarse dónde estaban esos dos, de todos era el más preocupado y algo enojado por el paradero de la pelirroja. Kurt la amaba desde algunos años, de hecho desde que la conoció pero era muy niño para saber que era amor. A cumplir los doce se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. Sin embargo dejo pasar algunos años para decírselo, pero a llegar el momento Helena lo mando al diablo de la peor forma.

-Te ves estresado, no te preocupes, Helena y Andy siempre andan por ahí solos sin decirles a nadie, ya verás que están bien, en especial Helena-Hans lo toco en el hombro, eso lo tranquilo un poco, pero la parte que ellos dos se la pasaban solos no le agradaba.

-Disculpe la pregunta príncipe Hans. Pero ¿Helena tiene novio? Digo, alguien que por casualidad la ame-Kurt se puso nervioso, algo que noto el príncipe.

-No, por supuesto que no, pero…-Hans ladeo un poco la cabeza.-En realidad Helena ha estado muy apartada de ese tema, sin embargo, puedo decir que no se si lo tenga. Aunque…. No sé cómo decirlo-

Kurt frunció el ceño, él sabía que tenía uno, la vez que le declaro su amor, ella resalto que lo tenía, y por lo visto su padre no sabía nada al respecto. No era el único que sabía que la aptitud de Helena cambio durante los años. La pequeña niña alegre y traviesa se convirtió en una mujer odiosa y muy agresiva. Iba a continuar con su conversación cuando un ruido vino de la reina. Esta se detuvo y se aguantó con una mano en la pared. Hans rápidamente fue a ver como estaba pero esta lo aparto sin decir nada. Esto extraño tanto a Kurt como al pelirrojo que se quedó mirando como la reina seguía con su andar con una expresión algo incomoda.

-Hans, Kurt será mejor continuar y dejen de decir idioteces-La voz de Elsa se escuchaba cansada.-No es el momento de hablar de novios mientras que esos dos niños maleducados andan por ahí haciendo no sé qué cosa-

-Pero Elsa. No lo tomes a mal, esta situación me parece un poco innecesaria, ya que esos dos mayormente se la pasan solos-Hans aclaro un poco la garganta por la mirada desaprobadora de la mujer-Son jóvenes, están en la edad donde quieren tener su privacidad, cuando tenía su edad me la pasaba haciendo cosas alejadas de mis hermanos-

-Tú lo hacías, yo no. Toda mi juventud me la pase encerrada por culpa de mis malditos padres que por si fuera poco se murieron dejándome con todo este ridículo reino-Elsa soltó esas palabras con rencor. Pero de inmediato volvió en sí, tapándose la boca por haber maldecido a sus padres-Dios mío, ¿Qué dije? Yo….. Yo….. Sigamos buscando, disculpen por la mala palabra-Dio media vuelta dejando a los hombres muy sorprendidos.

-Esto es muy incómodo, nunca pensé que la reina Elsa usara esas palabrotas, en especial hacia sus padres-Dijo Kurt muy sorprendido por lo que escucho- Creo que está bajo mucha presión, ¿No lo cree?-

-Sí, me imagino que sí. Aunque es la primera vez que la veo así de enojada-Hans miro al chico y luego el camino por donde se fue la rubia con poderes-Elsa y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero desde hace años que eso empeoro. No lo tomes a mal, pero creo que algo hizo que no volviéramos diferentes-La voz de Hans se escuchó fría y sin alguna emoción aparente.

Kurt no entendió esa frase- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Diferente es qué sentido?-Miro a lo lejos como Elsa se les quedaba mirando con un expresión extraña. El aire a su alrededor comenzo a ¿Arder? Kurt miro la expresión del príncipe y sintió algo de miedo.-Bueno… Si no me quiere decir nada, lo entiendo-

-Muertos-Una voz siniestra salió de la boca de Hans-Muertos y cada vez más locos-

-¿Qué? Ahora no entiendo lo que dice señor Hans-Kurt noto como la reina Elsa llegaba junto a ellos clavando su mirada en él. Esto no le estaba gustando.

-Kurt eres un chico muy curioso, no debes hacer preguntas que no sean tan… Intimas-La voz de Elsa se escuchaba igual que siniestra que la de Hans-Porque no regresan al salón de baile o tal vez a buscar por otro lado-

Era una situación que lo tenía asfixiado, ambos adultos lo miraban como si quisieran matarlo. Retrocedió un poco, podía sentir como si alguien estuviera clavando miles de púas en su cuerpo. El ambiente era neutro, frio y caliente a la vez. Kurt no dijo nada y dio media vuelta, ignorando las miradas de los dos. Aunque pudo oír un breve gruñido por parte de Hans. Giro poco a poco la cabeza pero otra voz lo detuvo.

-No voltees pequeño. Te aseguro que no queras mirar, al menos que valores tu joven vida-Elsa se escuchaba algo alterada, pero su voz daba un sensación ansiosa-Vete, antes que cambie de parecer-Eso fue la señal para que comenzara a caminar rápidamente a cualquier lugar que no fuera ese. No quería voltear a verlos, algo le decía que no lo hiciera. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y paso a otro pasillo, donde pudo ver la falta de luz que tenía.

-Dios mío, y pensé que no podría asustarme de esa manera-Kurt suspiro y miro atrás. No sabía si seguían en el pasillo o se fueron a buscar a Helena y a Andy-Si querían que me fuera me lo hubieran dicho, no era necesario que me asustaran de esa forma, ¿Qué les pasara?-Se rasco la cabeza y miro al frente. No le importaba. Debía encontrar a Helena, no le importaba si no le agradara. La amaba y eso nuca cambiaria. Daria su vida por ella.

-Bien, sé que no me ama, pero eso no significa que siga intentando-Comenzo a caminar en busca de algo que le indicara el paradero de la pelirroja.-Este pasillo debería tener más luz, alguien podría perderse por aquí, incluso da mucho miedo-Miro su alrededor y noto lo extraño del pasillo. Había una que otra luz encendida o apagada, pero la gran mayoría estaba sin luz.

-A veces pienso que este castillo esta embrujado, Ja, en realidad lo aseguró- Siguió caminando hasta que un ruido llamo su atención. Se detuvo y pudo escuchar unos pasos que venían detrás de él. Giro su cabeza y solo pudo ver el pasillo medio oscuro-Creo que estoy imaginando cosas, soy un adulto que no debería estar asustado por algo tan ridículo ¿No?-

Ignoro lo que escucho y siguió con su búsqueda, pero al rato volvió a escuchar unos pasos pero esta vez venían del frente. Esto lo confundió ya que en el pasillo no se veía nada. No le dio importancia y siguió. Nuevamente se escucharon esos pasos, pero esta vez pudo reconocer que eran de zapatos de tacones. Era una mujer o al menos eso pensaba. Lo primero que se le vino la cabeza, era que la reina Elsa lo estaba siguiendo.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién demonios me quiere asustar? Deja de hacer bromas y aparece-Kurt comenzo a escuchar como los pasos se escuchaban con más fuerza. Esto lo alarmo, parecía como si corriera hacia el.- ¡Oye ya está bueno! ¡No quiero tener problemas! Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que piensas hacer-Estaba asustado, no solo por los pasos, sino que no veía nada. Parecía que el que estuviera cerca fuera invisible.

-Oh diablos, en definitiva este lugar esta embrujado, será mejor regresar con los invitados de la fiesta. Quizás Helena y Andy están allá otra vez-Se dispuso a dirigirse al salón del baile pero a dar la vuelta se tropezó con alguien. La persona no retrocedió ante el golpe, Kurt sintió un breve dolor por el golpe. A fijarse pudo reconocer de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-Oh Hola, disculpa por chocar contigo, pero estoy buscando a Helena, desapareció y no sé dónde está. Hans y Elsa me mandaron a buscar… Por otro lado-Kurt sonrió un poco ante la presencia de la mujer parada frente a él.- Oye, ¿Pasa algo? La veo un poco mal, ¿Está enferma?-La mujer no respondió.

-¿Hans y Elsa? ¿Juntos? ¿Qué hacen juntos?-La voz de la mujer se escuchaba cansada y algo molesta-Esa Helena y ese tonto de Andy, cree porque se va tan guapo como su padre puede andar como un idiota-

-Je, eso es cierto, pero no creo que sea tan grave. Andy puede ser muy irritante sin embargo es un buen tipo-Dijo Kurt sin notar la mirada extraña que le ponía la mujer.

-Igual que tú, aunque Andy es más guapo, y te aseguro que tiene un miembro que desearía probar, pero eso será después-Los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a cambiar por un tono color rojo-Las cosas han cambiado, y Hans sabe muy bien que tarde o temprano esto podría pasar. De hecho todos lo saben, pero yo sé más que nadie. Que Hans y Elsa lo comenzaron todo-Kurt no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente ese miedo de antes.

-Tú eres el único que se podría decir que no tiene la misma suerte que todos nosotros, pero no importa. Estas aquí, y eso me basta para saber qué puedo hacer algo al respecto-La mujer comenzo acercarse a Kurt poniéndolo nervioso- ¿Quieres jugar un poco pequeño? Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás-

-Disculpe señora…..!Ah! ¡No espere! ¡ ¿Qué hace?!-Sintió como las uñas de la mujer se clavaban es su cuello.-¡Suélteme!-Antes de decir otra cosa, los labios de la mujer se unieron a los suyos. Sintió asco por lo que pasaba. Nunca pensó que su primer beso fuera con una mujer mayor. Duro unos segundos antes de separarse de su boca, pero la mujer aun no lo soltaba. Y a ver mejor pudo notar los ojos rojos que lo miraban malignamente.

-No es suficiente, quiero más. ¡Quiero más! ¡Sangre más sangre!-Kurt no pudo decir nada, solo podía ver como la mujer parecía enloquecer-¡No me dejaran a un lado! ¡Soy la que se merece todo! ¡Y no dejare que una puta me lo quite!-La mujer gritaba al techo, estaba sacando mucha ira contenida. No tardo en mirar al chico, que ya comenzaba a sentir que se orinaba.-Oh Kurt, no debiste toparte conmigo en un momento muy… Inapropiado, pensé que vería primero a Andy o por consecuencia a Kristoff, aunque de cierta forma me hubiera gustado encontrar al pequeño y suculento príncipe-Una pequeña risa salió de su boca. Kurt comenzo a forcejear, pero la mujer apretó con fuerza su agarre. Provocando que el chico soltara un gemido de dolor.

-No pequeño, aun no debes gemir hasta que termine contigo-En el pasillo se pudo escuchar los gritos de Kurt. Pero debido a la fiesta no podían llegar a los oídos de alguien. Aunque estos gritos comenzaron a ceder. Hasta que dejaron de escucharse.

* * *

-¿Qué te pareció tu primera vez?-Toco una de sus mejillas, notando lo sensible que estaba.-No quiero lastimarte, al menos que me lo pidas para satisfacerte más-Soltó una risa seca, aunque ella no le pareció importarle-Si tu padre me descubre, darte por seguro que me mataría, no quiero ser tétrico, pero Hans es un poco…. Ignorante, me sorprende que no supiera de lo nuestro, y ahora mírate, desnuda debajo de mí. Ja-

-Tu… Eres una bestia, pero no puedo decir que realmente me gusto de todo-Helena lo empujo un poco para quitárselo de encima para luego cubrir su pecho con la sabana-Hoy fue un día increíble, pero sigo sintiendo que algo malo paso-Era una sensación seca y muy repugnante. Desde que Andy la penetro pudo sentir no solo el dolor de su primera vez, sino también un tremendo dolor en el corazón. Y a terminar no pudo evitar sentir odio hacia algo, que no sabía precisamente lo que era.

Andy se quedó mirando la actitud de su novia, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.-¿No te gusto de todo? ¿Me estás diciendo que te arrepientes?-Andy hizo un mueca que Helena rápidamente reacciono negando la cabeza.

-No es eso, solo que no era…. Como pensaba que seria, algo me sigue molestando, y creo que se debe a la actitud de las chicas- Paso su mano por su cabello, notando que estaba mojado. En verdad que lo había hecho muy agresivo-Eres increíble Andy, y no lo niego, sin embargo no puedo quitarme ese mal sabor de boca de hoy. Primero Kristy y después las demás, no sé qué le pasa a la gente ahora-

-No le hagas caso, hay peores cosas en que preocuparse-Se acomodó al lado de ella y paso su brazo derecho por su cuello acercándola más al suyo-¿Por qué no disfrutamos nuestra primera vez?... Con la segunda-

Helena lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad y no dudo en plantar nuevamente sus labios con los suyos, no entendía porque cada vez que se separaba de los labios de Andy, un sabor a sangre la invadía. Pero desaparecía al momento de unirlos nuevamente. Termino de besarlo y guio su mano derecha al miembro palpitante de su amado. Que a sentir el tacto gimió enseguida.

-Oh Helena, como me excitas, no puedo creer lo suertudo que soy-La mano de Helena comenzo a moverse con intensidad-Si, sigue así, vamos no te detengas-La sensación era lo mejor de su vida.-Te amo Helena, hoy y para siempre mi sabionda-

En eso la mano de Helena se detuvo. Por lo que provoco que la mirara con curiosidad. Helena tenía una mirada lujuriosa en su rostro, de repente la pelirroja se posiciono arriba de el con esa misma sonrisa de deseo.

-Dilo otra vez-Dijo con clara ansiedad-Anda vuélvemelo a decir-Pudo sentir como su amiguito volvía a entrar dentro de ella.-¡Oh se siente muy bien!-La cara de Helena estaba roja como tomate, estaba muy caliente.

-¿Qué diga qué?- La agarro del cuello haciendo que su rostro estuviera a centímetros del suyo- Sabionda-Dijo la palabra de manera seductora haciendo que Helena reaccionara de una manera casi enloquecida. No tardaron en moverse frenéticamente. La pelirroja no parecía ceder en sus movimientos y el tampoco. La danza de sus cuerpos aumentaba a cada momento. Si su madre lo viera, seguro lo castigaría. Pero le importaba una mierda.

-¡Andy me vengo de nuevo, me vengo de nuevo!-Helena clavo sus uñas en su cuerpo. Las tenía muy largas-¡Hazlo adentro otra vez! ¡Te quiero adentro de mi Andy!-El deseo de Helena debía cumplirse ella lo sabía muy bien. Ya tuvo la primera pero la segunda le daba mejor seguridad.-¡Oh Dios, ya no aguanto más!-Esa fue la señal para ambos. Andy no dudo en soltar todo su líquido vital dentro de ella. Helena pudo sentir lo caliente de aquel líquido que daba vida. Si su madre la viera… La mataría.

Ambos se dejaron caer otra vez en la cama, respirando con dificultad. Fue mejor que la otra, Helena estaba alcanzando más experiencia en esta cosa. Algo que Andy valoraba y le gustaba a cada momento. Se miraron una vez y sonrieron lo más que podían. Como si supieran lo que querían.

-¿Una vez más?-Preguntaron los dos.-Je je, lo dijimos al mismo tiempo-Sus voces volvieron a unirse-Deja de copiarme, no tú. No tú. Bien vamos a dejar hablar al mismo tiempo. Uno, dos y tres-

No tardaron en reír, parecían unos niños que descubrían algo divertido, pero lo que hicieron no era cosas de niños. Ya eran adultos hecho y por derecho. Helena volvió a posicionarse arriba de él, rosando nuevamente su miembro, que no tardo en poner duro otra vez.

-¿Estas demasiado deseosa? Eres una zorra Helena-Dijo sin vacilar. Algo que pareció no importarle a la chica.- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Dije algo gracioso?-

-¿Zorra yo? ¿Te atreves a decirme esa palabra tan inmunda?-De aves de estar enoja, Helena parecía muy contenta. Acerco su labio al oído del rubio.-Dímelo cuantas veces quieras, eso me encanta-Se rio coquetamente.-La cosa se ponen más emocionante en cada momento, vamos quiero más. Aprovechemos todo el tiempo que tengamos, y después, quizás podamos volver a la fiesta, aunque aquí tengo la mía-Helena parecía no ceder en sus coqueteos. Estaba muy deseosa, una joven que al parecer no sabe cuándo parar.

-No tengo ganas de volver, estoy muy bien aquí contigo-Andy volvió a introducirse dentro de la pelirroja y no tardo en moverse frenéticamente. Helena comenzo a gritar por lo excitada que estaba-¡Si grita zorra! ¡Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchara!-Le daba gusto hacerla gritar.

-¡Si Andy! ¡Soy tu perra! ¡Hazme lo que quieras!-Helena aceleró su movimiento-¡Soy tu mujer, soy tu mujer! ¡Y pronto tú esposa! ¡Ja Ja!-Los ojos de Helenas mostraban algo de locura a cada momento y Andy no se quedaba atrás. Ambos a cada embestida, más locura mostraban.

-¡Si me reina Helena! ¡Te hare mía cuantas veces quieras! ¡Eres mía y de nadie más!-Andy ya estaba en su límite-¡Voy otra vez!-

-¡Si mi amor, hazlo otra vez!-Exigió la princesa hechicera. Su objetivo ya estaba hecho, solo tenía que esperar.

Hubo un grito ahogado de ambos, a terminar nuevamente. Ya iban tres veces. Y los jóvenes no tenían pensado terminar. Pero un tremendo golpe que venía de la puerta sonó de repente. Asustando a los dos en el apto. La puerta se abrió de golpe y se pudo ver dos sombras paradas sin poder creer lo que veían. Andy y Helena se separaron instintivamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa de ver a sus respectivos madre y padre.

Andy se levantó y cubrió su erección para que su madre no lo viera. Mientras que Helena se cubrió en la cama sin quitar el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Por qué estaban ahí? No pudo evitar sentir un pequeño odio. Hubo un silencio tétrico, ninguno de los cuatros sabía que decir. Era una pesadilla hecha realidad. Elsa sintió como su respiración se detenía. Se tocó el corazón sintiendo como palpitaba con fuerza. Por su parte Hans alternaba la mirada entre Andy y Helena, terminando en fijarse en Andy, que tenía una sonrisa pícara y algo nerviosa.

-Ho… Hola mamá, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-La pregunta fue tan altanera que hizo que Elsa se tambaleara un poco pero se sostuvo para ver lo horrible de la situación. Y de repente le vino la advertencia de ese tal R.B. Que pudo entender que a eso se refería. Su mundo se derrumbaba otra vez a ver como su hijo, había tendido sexo con su…. Hermana.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-Un grito tan fuerte que asusto a los presentes se escuchó de golpe. Rápidamente Hans le acertó un golpe en la cara al príncipe de hielo, tirándolo cerca de una mesita. Destrozándola en el apto. Helena se tapó la boca igual que Elsa por la sorpresa del golpe.-¡¿Cómo pudiste idiota?! ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarla?-Hans agarro del cuello a Andy batiéndolo nuevamente contra el suelo.

Andy comenzó a ser golpeado con tan fuerza por el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, que el ruido se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Helena estaba a punto de saltar sobre su padre para pararlo, pero a verlo. Más bien a sus ojos llenos de odio, le decía que no debía. Había visto enojado a su padre, pero esta vez era diferente.

La sangre del príncipe comenzaba a salir de su cara a cada golpe de su padre. Andy solo podía pensar que se debía a lo repentino del momento. Era de esperarse, pero nunca pensó que Hans y su madre lo vinieran a buscar. ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Por qué Hans no se detenía? Los insultos que venían de su boca le rompían el corazón. No sabía que Hans fuera tan grosero.

-¡Hans por favor, Helena y yo somos novios! ¡Por favor detente!-Andy suplico con un poco de sangre en su boca.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices maldito?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-Le dio otro golpe en la cara justo en la nariz-¡No debieron hacerlo, no pudieron hacerlo! ¡Eres un depravado, un sucio!-

-¡Ya para papá, tú no entiendes!-Helena grito con lágrimas en sus ojos-¡Andy y yo nos amamos, y sellamos nuestro amor de la manera que todos los hacen! ¡Nos entregamos mutuamente, por favor para!-

Hans se detuvo y miro con ira a su hija, que demostraba que todo era cierto.-No, no puedo creerlo, esto no debía pasar, ustedes no puedes haber hecho….. Dios mío, esto es mi culpa. Debí decírselos sino no hubiera pasado-Hans se levantó sin dejar de mirar a su hija. Desvió la mirada hacia Andy, que se encontraba en el suelo con sangre en su rostro. Miro su puño. Y no pudo evitar arrepentirse de lo que hizo- Soy una basura, tuve que decirlo. ¡Tuve que decirlo maldita sea! ¡Esto es mi error! ¡Este secreto tuvo que decirse hace años!-

Tanto Andy como Helena no daban crédito de la histeria que tenía el pelirrojo.

-Hans, escucha realmente amo a tu hija. Nuestra relación es genuina y ambos nos amamos como tal-Andy se levantó poco a poco-Y te pido que me perdones, no pensé que lo supieras de esta forma. En verdad lo siento-

Era la manera menos ortodoxa de decirlo, pero Hans no parecía entenderlo. Odio, odio puro se podía ver en su rostro.

-¡Cállate solo cállate, tu eres que no lo entiendes!-Grito Hans con fuerza-¡Y tú Helena! ¡No pensé que llegarías tan bajo! ¡Eres una maldita cualquiera incestuosa!-Hans miro a su hija con desprecio, Helena sintió mucha confusión por las palabras de su padre en especial por la parte de incestuosa.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué tratas de decirme?-Helena miro a su padre con un sabor amargo en su boca-No lo entiendo, ¿Incestuosa? Pero Andy…...

-¡Es tu hermano Helena. Andy es tu hermano mayor por un demonio!-Hans escupió el secreto que oculto por muchos años. Se sintió bien a decirlo pero aun no paraba-¡Es hijo de Elsa y mío! ¡Es tu medio-hermano y acabas de tener sexo con él, como una zorra de cuarta!-

Elsa soltó un fuerte llanto que hizo que Hans detuviera su arremetida contra sus hijos, que quedaron en shock por lo que dijo.

-Es cierto ¡Es cierto Andy! ¡Tú padre es Hans y yo lo oculte todo este tiempo!-Elsa salió corriendo de la habitación-¡Es mi culpa, soy una mala madre! ¡No, Noooo! -Se pudo escuchar desde afuera las declaraciones de la reina. Hans miro la puerta con preocupación y no dudo en seguir a la reina pero sin ver por última vez a sus hijos.

-Ahora ya lo saben. Lo siento, creo que….. Debí decirlo antes, pero ya no importa-Hans frunció el ceño hacia Andy- Eres un error, un error que cometió otro error. Un error que cometí por culpa de mis motivos estúpidos-Andy estaba desnudo, no pudo evitar soltar la sabana que lo cubría mientras que Helena seguía sin procesar la informacion.

-Ambos son lo peor que pudo ocurrir en mi vida. Y ahora veo porque-El hombre salió de la habitación dejando a los hermanos mirándose entre sí. Andy y Helena no podían creer lo que escucharon.

-No, no puede ser-Helena se tapó su rostro de la vergüenza. Ahora entendía porque… Porque Andy tenía un parecido con su padre-No puedes ser mi hermano. ¡No puedes serlo! ¡Maldita sea no! ¡No por un demonio, no! ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!-Helena se quebró en un fuerte llanto. El grito hizo que Andy reaccionara. El príncipe salto encima de Helena y dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-¡Cállate maldita! ¡Cállate! ¡No eres mi hermana! ¡Eres una zorra! ¿Entiendes? ¡No lo eres!-Andy la sujeto de las mano, pero Helena comenzo a moverse frenéticamente para quitárselo de encima-¡Eres mi mujer!-

-¡No, aléjate! ¡Aléjate maldito sucio! ¡Suéltame!-Helena miraba a Andy con desprecio y asco-¡Eres un depravado! ¡AH!-Helena sintió como el miembro de Andy se introducía con fuerza dentro de ella-¡No basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero hacerlo!-Eso no importo para el joven que comenzo a moverse frenéticamente. Helena sentía mucho dolor, pero igual no podía evitar gemir. Las embestidas de Andy eran más fuertes a cada momento, llenas de odio y confusión.

-¿Vez? Me amas. No importa que seas mi hermana, eres mía. ¡Mía!-Andy continuo con los suyo, mientras que Helena poco a poco cedía. No tardo en gemir y pedir más hasta que ambos llegaron a su cuarto orgasmo.

-¡Si, si! ¡Eres mío! ¡Mí príncipe!-Sentenció Helena con su rostro rojo de la excitación.-¡Soy tú hermana! ¡Soy tú puta hermana! -Helena comenzo a reír como una sicópata, haciendo que Andy hiciera lo mismo. Paso un largo rato de excitación y confusión. Ninguno de los dos podía parar. Seguían y seguían, sin saber cuántas veces llegaban a un nuevo orgasmo. Helena estaría feliz que Andy se viniera dentro de ella, pero no lo demostraba. A cada momento los rostros de ambos comenzaban a deformarse a uno que era difícil de saber que sentían. ¿Odio? ¿Asco? ¿Miedo? ¿Risa? No lo sabían.

Se detuvieron para verse a los ojos llenos de lujuria, esos ojos verdes que a darse cuenta heredaron de su padre. Se miraron por un rato hasta quebrarse en un llanto mutuo. Un llanto tan desgarrador y tenebroso que fue escuchado por cualquiera en unos cuantos metros. El grito se comparaba como dos animales al momento de recibir una herida profunda que sentenciaba su muerte. No lloraban como pareja sino como hermanos consanguíneos.

* * *

Lejos de Arendelle. Más allá del propio planeta tierra. Y más allá del universo, el lugar que separaban todos los universos. Se podía ver en un lugar oscuro miles de tentáculos negros como la noche, donde una risa comenzo a opacar el silencio de aquel lugar lejano. Junto a los llantos de ambos príncipes. Que sorpresivamente se escuchaban es ese lugar.

- **Ya está hecho**. **Desde aquí, ellos mismos guiaran su nuevo destino** -

* * *

 **Si, puse a sufrir a todos, en verdad que me pase. Aunque no todo debe ser color de rosa. Esto es la manera de ver los errores que alguien puede cometer. Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Regreso después de un año sabático. Bueno a dale, ¿Creían que estaba muerto? En primera me fui por dos razones, Pc mala y falta de inspiración, digamos que regrese para terminar esta historia que traumo a muchos. Ja Ja. ¿Me extrañaron?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Sin rumbo.**

Había pasado una semana, si una semana desde el medio excelente cumpleaños de Helena, en Arendelle había un ambiente común el pueblo no había sufrido cambios, los pobladores pasaban un día normal, pero en el castillo era otro caso. Después terminaba la fiesta los invitados se fueron con un sabor amargo, debido a que la reina Elsa e incluso la gran mayoría de la familia real no estaba presente.

La fiesta fue algo que extraño a muchos, la única persona de la familia era Ellinor que curiosamente se notaba un poco cansada. Esta despidió a todos los invitados, algunos duques y amigos cercanos de Andy, como Ed, quisieron quedarse pero la mirada de Ellinor los dejo con boca seca. La rubia los echo con un seco y sombrío "fuera de aquí"

Desde entonces el castillo se ha encontrado con un aire seco y para muchos de sus trabajadores uno muy tenebroso, la reina y su hermana no habían salido de sus habitaciones. Kristoff se la pasaba en el establo, cortando leña sin parar. Algo que confundió a muchos. Kristy se pasaba en el jardín mirando el pequeño lago de este y Ellinor estaba completamente sumergida en la biblioteca. Los sirvientes estaban preocupados cada integrante de la familia real, se encontraba separada. Incluso los Westergaard.

Hans no dejaba el salón del rey y su esposa Liv era otro caso, salía del castillo todas las noches y regresaba oliendo a alcohol y con su ropa desacomoda. Muchas de las sirvientas esperaban lo peor, prácticamente venia casi desnuda. Y por los últimos los dos príncipes, Anders conocido como Andy y Helena ambos desde hace una semana se comportaban….. Literalmente como si nada malo pasaba.

Ambos príncipes se encontraban caminando lo más tranquilos posibles tomados de las manos mientras sonreían.

-Andy, crees que podríamos hacer un día de campo en el mundo mágico-Helena pregunto con un linda sonrisa-Querido hermano-

Andy la miro con un gran sonrisa-Claro hermanita y luego lo haremos toda la noche, hasta que te parta por la mitad-

-Eres un pervertido hermano, tanto quieres hacerme daño, vaya es un incesto muy duro Ji Ji-Se rio ganándose un sonrisa presumida del príncipe.

-Muy bien, si es lo que quieres, que tal si vamos hoy mismo-Sugirió el peliblanco-De hecho que tal si nos vamos por todo un mes y dejamos este cuchitril de mentirosos e imbéciles-

-Cuida tu lenguaje amor, además ¿No deberías decirle a tu madre? Digo es para que no se preocupa más de lo que esta-Helena noto la mirada de fastidio que puso su amado-Creo que no lo quieres decir ¿No?-

-¿Para qué les diré? Después de guardarme un secreto tan…. Tan….. Inesperado-Ambos salieron al jardín donde pudieron notar a Kristy sentada viendo el lago-Mira, es Kristy-Señalo Andy ganándose un mirada de fastidio de Helena.

Andy se separó de la pelirroja y fue rumbo hacia su prima, esta última despego la mirada del lago y se fijó en el.-Hola Kristy ¿Cómo has estado? Desde la fiesta que no te veo- Sonrió con un sonrisa presumida.

La princesa mostro una leve sonrisa-Estoy bien, solo paso un rato de caridad con pinky-

-¿Pinky?-Pregunto Andy, por lo que se fijó en un pato bebé que tenía entre sus delicadas manos, no podía negarlo pero Kristy en ese momento se veía muy hermosa y….. Apetecible. En un momento los ojos de ambos se volvieron rojos. Ambos podían sentir la tentación de sus cuerpos. Andy comenzo a caminar hacia ella, esta simplemente le sonrió pero a diferencia de la otra sonrisa que reflejaba algo lindo esta era todo lo opuesto.

No sabía que pasaba pero Andy quería hacerle muchas cosas a su prima y dado por su rostro ella estaba de acuerdo.

 **-¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!-** Un voz sonaba en los adentros de los ambos **-¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!-**

Los dos seguían escuchando esa voz, una voz que parecía ser de muchas personas hablando a la vez.

-¡Andy!-Un grito saco de su hipnosis tanto a la pelirroja y al príncipe. Los dos notaron el rostro enojado de la Iluminara, por lo que dejaron de mirarse. Pero Kristy saco un breve gruñido que fue alcanzado a escuchar por Helena.

-¿Qué sucede Helenita?-Dijo con cariño.

-Se supone que íbamos a ver las aves al otro lado del jardín no unos patos amarrillos poca cosa-Esa frase hizo molestar más a Kristy que fulminó con una mirada asesina a Helena.

-¿Que pasa contigo Kristy? Pensé que ya no te gustaba estar cerca de los patos-Helena noto el pequeño brillo rojo en los ojos de Kristy- ¿Acaso Kenn te hizo algo malo?-

-No, solo me he sentido un poco sola en estos días, más específicamente desde tu fiesta-Explico con un voz serena la joven princesa sin dejar de ver a Andy-Es malo que te hagan promesas para luego no cumplirlas ¿Verdad Andy?-

-¿Eh? Bueno yo no sé de qué hablas-Andy se rasco la cabeza de los nervios si sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, le había prometido ir esa noche a su habitación para continuar con su trabajito-Pero creo que estuve muy ocupado en la fiesta que seguramente se me olvido lo que piensas que te prometí-

-¿En serio? Debiste estar muyyyyy ocupado para olvidar algo así -Kristy quería matarlo, porque sabía que había hecho con Helena esa noche, todos los sabían, todos…. Los demonios.

-Si claro, lo siento Kristy pero Andy y yo tenemos cosas que hacer-Helena lo tomo del brazo, acción que molesto a Kristy- Vámonos, hay que aprovechar el día antes que alguna otra persona venga a molestar-

-Ja, lo siento Helena, por ser tan sincera, me imagino que estas tan desesperada que viniste a meterte con mi…..-

-Hermano- Terminó de decir la Iluminada-Mi hermano mayor-

Kristy quedo en seco, por tal razón. Andy solo negó con la cabeza por la repentina acción de su hermana/novia.

-¿De qué hablas?-Kristy sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-Como escuchaste amiga, Andy es mi hermano mayor, me entere hace poco por mi querido y ridículo padre-Helena sonrió.

-¡Que mierda dices! ¡ ¿Cómo puedes venir a decir que Andy es tu hermano después de hacer…..

-El amor-Interrumpió nuevamente la princesa Helena-Bueno eso es algo complicado, pero te diré que fue muy reconfortante, además…-Helena miro con dudas a Kristy-Un momento, ¿Cómo demonios sabes que Andy y yo tuvimos sexo ese día?-

-Espera, pensé que los únicos que lo sabían eran mis padres, pero pensándolo bien, a pasado una semana por lo que creo que no se quedaron callados-Sugirió Andy. Pero Helena no dejaba de mirar a Kristy con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, yo… me lo dijo Ellinor, ¿Bien? Casualmente me lo dijo ayer-Kristy volteo la mirada a otro lado, esa explicación convenció a Andy pero Helena sabía que no era así.

De hecho no lo era. Kristy pudo sentir el olor del líquido vital de Andy por todo el cuerpo de Helena. Tuvo de aguantar las ganas de saltarle encima y ahorcarla. El ambiente se puso tétrico. Helena iba a decir otra cosa hasta que Kai apareció sacándoles de sus pensamientos.

Kai llego con un rostro lleno de terror, que fue notado rápidamente por los tres príncipes.

-Altezas, que bien que los encuentro, necesito que vengan rápido algo muy malo fue encontrado el bóvedas de licores-

-¿De licores? Pero ¿Qué es tan malo que puede haber ahí?-Preguntó Andy seguido por Helena y por ultimo por Kristy, que soltó al pato devuelta al lago.

* * *

Muchos de los sirvientes se encontraban observando con una mirada atónita y asustada, dentro del almacén. En el lugar el primero en llegar fue Kristoff que cuando vio lo que estaba adentro no dudo en vomitar.

-¿Qué… Qué demonios es esto?-Se dirigió a una de las sirvientas.

-No lo sé su alteza, estaba limpiando este pasillo, y cuando sentí el olor abrí la puerta y me encontré con esto-Explico la mujer.

Kristoff no sabía que decir, miro dentro nuevamente y se fijó mejor en esa cosa. Esa cosa que obviamente era un cuerpo desmedrado y motilado de alguien. El olor era repulsivo y las mocas no paraban de cubrirlo. Lo peor era su rostro que estaba tan destrozado que no sabía quién era. En ese momento Andy compañía llegaron al lugar, Kristoff los miro y su hija rodo la mirada al otro lado, no le dio importancia y se fijó en el mayor de los tres.

-Andy, Dios mío, una persona fue asesinada y dejaron su cadáver aquí-Dijo señalando adentro del almacén.

-¿Asesinada? ¿Cómo es posible eso?-Andy echo una mirada y sus se abrieron en par-¡Dios mío!-Andy retrocedió asustado, ¿Eso era un asesinato? Pero el cuerpo estaba hecho un puré de sangre y tripas.

Helena miro el cuerpo e igual que Kristy sus cuerpos no soportaron y sacaron todo lo que tenían en su estómago. Las sirvientas las tomaron para evitar que se cayeran. Andy se preocupó pero esto era diferente de hecho muy grave.

-¿Y mi madre Kai?-Se dirigió al hombre-¿Por qué no está aquí? Esto debe ser investigado en cuanto antes-

-Lo siento Andy, yo fui primero a buscarla, pero desde hace una semana que no sale de su habitación, no ha comido y no quiere que la molestemos.-Kai estaba muy preocupado la reina Elsa no era así.

-No sé qué le sucede, pero me dijo que nunca más piensa salir-

Andy no podía creérselo, pero sabía muy bien lo que sucedía. Estaba destrozada por lo de hace una semana, curioso, desde hace días, que no piensa en ella, paso tanto tiempo con Helena que olvido por completo lo que había pasado. De hecho hablando de su familia, no había visto a nadie desde hace días. Al parecer todos estaban pendientes en otras cosas.

-Bien, tendré que ir hablar con ella, tal vez y solo tal vez la haga salir-Lo dudaba pero era cierto-Entonces quiero que llamen a los guardias y médicos para saber que paso con este sujeto, de hecho busquen la lista de invitados para saber quién falta-

-Si su alteza-Kai se fue rápidamente y Andy volvió a mirar el cuerpo destrozado.

-¿Quién o qué pudo hacer algo tan ruin? Y lo más importante ¿Seguirá en el castillo?-Andy dio un suspiro. Ya los guardias habían sido alertados de lo ocurrido y el movimiento en el castillo no se hizo esperar-Espero que nada de esto tenga que ver conmigo, o más bien de nosotros-

-Andy-Llamo Helena, haciendo que se fijara en ella. No podía evitar sonrojarse por lo linda que se veía. Con ese vestido rojo con negro y sus ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos.

-¿Qué.. Que sucede?-Pregunto algo nervioso.

-Acompáñame tengo algo que decirte-Helena dio media vuelta, Andy la miro con dudas, pero la siguió.

Kristoff se quedó mirando por donde se iban los chicos. Para luego ver otra vez el cuerpo, le parecía extraño que ocurriera esto, algo le decía que tenía que ver con la fiesta de Helena, tal vez un loco se metió e hizo de las suyas, no quería imaginar lo que tuvo que sufrir el pobre hombre.

-Esos dos están actuando muy extraño, pero eso ya se volvió algo común aquí-Dijo Kristoff fijandose en su hija menor, que miraba con odio a los dos príncipes-Y creo que está empeorando-

No muy lejos de ahí, en el pasillo, un mujer con un par de ojos rojos, se les quedo mirando a ambos príncipes, para luego dar media vuelta. Esta doblo en una esquina para sacar de su vestido un tele comunicador mágico.

La imagen comenzó a mostrar una luz verde para luego mostrar a un hombre con una lanza de metal.

-¿Cuándo vas a cumplir tu parte del trato? Las cosas aquí se están complicando y quiero soluciones ya-

-Cálmate niña, las cosas deben seguir un estricto rumbo, sino no vale la pena, además se paciente que vas a tener a tu príncipe para ti sola, pero asegúrate de sacar del medio a los obstáculos más pesados-Dijo el hombre de mala gana.

La mujer sonrió malignamente- No te preocupes, digamos que ya me encargue de tres de ellos, y pronto este maldito lugar será tuyo-

-¿Lugar? No querida lo que quiero es la destrucción total de todo el mundo mágico, pero hay algo que me da curiosidad-El hombre puso un rostro pensativo. La mujer rodo los ojos.

-¿De qué? No tengo todo el día-Gruño.

El hombre sonrió- ¿Por qué traicionas a lo que te dieron un techo y comida desde tu niñez?-

-¿Acaso eso importa?-La mujer alzo un ceja-¿Desde cuándo preguntas tanto de la vida de la gente? Te estoy ofreciendo Arendelle y a la Iluminada-

-Y ese es mi duda chica, eres prácticamente la que menos creía que fuera a traicionar al Elegido, tomando en cuenta que al parecer estás enamorada de el-Una risa por parte de la mujer desconcertó al hombre.

La mujer mostro unos ojos rojos llenos de ira.-Para tener lo que quieres tienes que sacrificar algo, y de hecho a alguien, pero eso no importa, solo quiero a Andy y espero que sea lo más rápido posible Cazador-

El hombre sonrió- Oh, claro que lo tendrás querida, pero recuerda, primero lo primero cumple tu parte y yo cumpliré la mía, Señorita Birgit-Dijo esto último para luego desaparecer.

Birgit guardo el artefacto y miro como los guardias corrían de un lugar otro.-Bien primero debo asegurarme que la reina haya bebido su té, para luego ver como descansa el señor Hans-La castaña sonrió y siguió su camino a cumplir sus deberes.

 **-¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO!-** Unas voces sonaba en la mente de Birgit.

-Sí, lo haré-Respondió Birgit al aire-Y espero disfrutarlo poco a poco-Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente de rojo.

* * *

Al otro lado del castillo apartado de orejas curiosas Andy y Helena se miraban uno al otro directo a los ojos, Helena con unos ojos enojados y Andy, bueno de confusión. El príncipe iba abrir la boca cuando de repente Helena puso su mano encima.

-No hables, primero quiero que escuches-Helena tenía un rostro lleno de miedo-Por favor, lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado-Se sonrojo un poco.

Andy la miro y lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que estaba embarazada. Eso era imposible, ya que apenas tuvo sexo con ella hace una semana, y los siguientes días, no creía que el niño se desarrollara tan pronto ¿O sí?

-He… Helena, ¿No me dirás que estas embarazada?-Pregunto, algo asustado. Helena reacciono de golpe, no se esperaba que pensara que era eso.

-¡No estúpido! ¡No estoy embarazada!-Grito muy sonrojada-¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un conejo?-

-No.. Solo creí que… bueno que debido a que lo hemos hecho tantas veces yo…-

-Solo cállate Andy, no es eso, más bien es por nuestro futuro en este lugar-Helena se enderezo- He pensado que tanto mi familia como la tuya están pasando por un grave problema-

-¿Problema? ¿A qué te refieres?-Andy no entendía tal afirmación- Bueno se que hemos pasado por mucho desde hace años, como guardianes mágicos y cada desafío que nos ha presentado, pero no es para tanto, siempre salimos adelante, ahora que tu y yo estamos juntos-Puso una mano en unas de las mejillas de Helena.

La Iluminada se sonrojo- Pero ese no es el asunto que quiero discutir contigo Andy, veo que en este castillo no nos aceptaran y mucho que menos que mi…. Digo nuestro padre ha revelado ese secreto, no tardara en hacerse público-

-Okey, pero te juro que no habrá ningún problema, mi padre es un idiota, y cuando sea rey nada de eso importara-Afirmo, pero Helena no pensaba lo mismo-Vamos, regresemos a ver como solucionamos lo del….

-¡Escapa conmigo Andy!-Tales palabras salieron como un huracán asustando al Elegido.

Andy se quedó viendo a Helena muy confundido, la chica lo miraba con suplica, al parecer hablaba enserio, no sabía cómo responder-He.. Helena yo-

-No Andy, no quiero estar aquí, solo mira lo que está pasando, seguro uno de nuestros enemigos ha venido, y apuesto que así seguirá por mucho tiempo-Helena le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Y no solo eso, tus primas y mi madre, no sé lo que pasa, pero cada día siento que corro peligro cerca de ellas-Helena miro a Andy a los ojos, este mostraba que estaba muy confundido-No quiero ser reina, quiero vivir junto a ti en paz, sin tener que preocuparme de que nos quieran matar cada día, por favor Andy, larguemos juntos, trabajemos y formemos una familia-

Andy la miro detenidamente, estaba asustada, muy asustada, podía sentir su corazón retumbar en su pecho. Hablaba muy enserio, lo que pedía no tenía mucho sentido, pero era aceptable, no era la única. Desde hace años las cosas se habían vuelto muy oscuras, y decadentes. Helena lo sabía muy bien, había notado que sus padres cada día lo repudiaban y no sabía porque. Tal vez tenía razón este lugar los ha puesto muy mal. No solo sus misiones, sino todo, absolutamente todo.

-Helena, se lo que sientes, pero no nos podemos ir así nada más, no solo que tengo que ser el rey, sino que igualmente nos encontraran y nos obligaran a regresar, solo piensa-Andy la acaricio en la cabeza- Tengo que estar aquí, pero si lo que te preocupa es que mi madre y nuestro padre no te acepten vamos rumbo a la oficina de mi madre y hablaremos seriamente-

-Estas seguro de eso, no creo que sea buena idea, de lo que he escuchado no ha salido de su habitación-Dijo con al de pesar, sabía que era por su culpa-Es posible que nos odie, no quisiera que me mande a sacar, igualmente mi padre, de todos, él debe estar peor-

-¡Eso me vale un comino! ¡Iremos y ya! ¡No dejare que se entrometan en lo nuestro!-Andy dijo con mucha seguridad. Tomo de la mano a Helena y la llevo junto a la habitación de su madre.

La iluminada no sabía que pensar, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, en verdad amaba a su hermano, no podía creer como habían llegado a eso. Aunque se sentía muy feliz, su amado no la iba a dejar así nada más. Y eso era lo importante. Esta sonrió, y siguió rumbo a su príncipe. La vida tenía que hacer algo peor para separarlos.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la habitación de la reina Elsa. Los dos se quedaron viendo la puerta, estaban nerviosos, no habían visto a la reina desde hace una semana, lo único que recuerdan eran sus llantos de dolor. Un dolor muy grande que incluso Helena podía sentir de lo más interior de su ser.

Andy por otra parte estaba entre asustado y enojado, no sabía cómo entrar, miro a Helena y esta le sonrío haciendo que se llenara de valor. Levanto la mano para tocar la puerta, pero rápidamente noto que ya estaba abierta. Al parecer ya había salido o alguien había entrado. Dio un pequeño toque y esta se abrió completamente, una brisa helada los golpeo levemente, la habitación estaba algo fría. Ambos entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a la reina sentada en la cama con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, tenía su pijama al parecer se acababa de levantar.

-Mamá necesito hablar contigo, es sobre lo que paso hace días-Andy hablo directamente, pero no recibió respuesta de su madre. Tal vez seguía molesta- Mamá por favor escúchame, se que lo que estoy haciendo es muy malo, pero no te preocupes, asumo mi responsabilidad y veras que podemos resolver esto juntos-No recibió respuesta.

-Andy, no crees que hace mucho frio, algo le pasa-Dijo Helena mientras notaba como su aliento salía de su boca, siendo este visible-Creo que no quiere hablar, tal vez tengamos que ir con nuestro padre, después de todo es culpa de él que seamos hermanos-

Andy no respondió y miro fijamente a su madre, que seguía sin mover ningún musculo, esto lo lleno de ira. Se separó de Helena y camino hasta llegar frente a su madre, esta ni se molestó en levantar su mirada. ¿Tan malo era lo que hizo? ¿Era su culpa? ¿Todo fue su culpa?

-¡Mamá escúchame! ¡No es mi culpa que no me dijeras nada sobre lo de Helena!-Andy le grito, aun así su madre no respondía-¡Por un demonio escúchame!-La tomo de la cabeza y la levanto para que lo mirara. Andy la miro y quedo helado a notar algo en sus ojos.

Helena se quedó confundida, por el rostro sorprendido de su amado-¿Andy?.. ¿Qué ocurre?-Trato de acercarse, pero Andy soltó la cabeza de Elsa y esta cayo de espalda a la cama. Andy no quito su rostro de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Andy? ¿Qué tiene Elsa?-Helena se acercó y miro el cuerpo de Elsa y lo primero que vio fue sus ojos. Estaba… Estaba.

-Muerta Helena, mi madre está muerta-Andy retrocedió sin quitar sus cara de miedo-Sus ojos están completamente vacíos de vida-

-¿Cómo? No entiendo Andy-Helena se subió de la cama y miro el rostro de Elsa, sus ojos están perdidos en el vacío, puso su oído en su pecho y no notaba ningún signo que respirara-¡Oh por Dios Andy, hay que hacer algo. Tenemos que llamar a los demás se puso de pie, y dio la vuelta, pero Andy seguía mirando el cuerpo de su madre completamente incrédulo.

-Andy escucha, hay que…

-Fue mi culpa-Andy hablo casi como un susurro-Fue mi culpa, yo la mate-Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos-¡La mate!La mate! ¡La mate!-Andy comenzó a llorar, dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja.

-¡No Andy! ¡No es tu culpa!-Helena trato de calmarlo.

-¡Si, si lo fue! ¡Nosotros la matamos!-Esta declaración dejo impactada a la princesa-Hice demasiadas estupideces durante mi vida, pero esta fue la que derramo el vaso-Andy miro el cuerpo de su madre con mucho dolor.

-No puedo creer que esté muerta, yo… solo quería ser feliz, pero volví a equivocarme-Andy miro al techo, aun llorando-Perdóname Mamá, perdóname, por favor vuelve, vuelve-Andy se arrodillo-Vuelve, vuelve, ¡VUELVE!-Golpeo fuertemente el piso congelando gran parte de él.- ¡LA MATE! ¡LA MATE! ¡LA MATEEEEEEEEEE!-

El hielo comenzó a cubrir la habitación, hasta incluso cubrir el cuerpo sin vida de Elsa. Helena no aguanto más y se abalanzo en un gran abrazo sobre Andy.

-No digas estupideces, no eres un asesino, todo es… todo es mi culpa, solo quería que estuviéramos juntos no pensé que mi capricho terminara de esta manera-Helena comenzo a llorar- Estamos juntos en esto, no voy a dejaste Andy, eres el hombre que amo, y si tú crees que es tu culpa es mi culpa al doble-

Andy sintió el cálido abrazo de Helena. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Su corazón se partió por eso.

-No Helena, no debes tomar la responsabilidad de esto, es obvio que tuve la culpa, solo pensé en mí, y descuide a mi mama, y ve como termino-Miro nuevamente el cuerpo de su madre-Su corazón no lo soporto y de aves de estar con ella, estuve remolcándome contigo-

-¿Vez? Soy tan culpable como tú-Helena lo ayudo a levantarse-Como dijiste, estamos en esto juntos y si tenemos que afrontar esto con los demás, lo haré sin dudar-Le regalo una linda sonrisa. Andy no sabía que sentir por tanto cariño que le tenía Helena. En verdad había escogido bien. Ambos se unieron en un plácido beso. Sin saber que alguien estaba parado en la puerta mirándolos con rabia.

-Vaya que manera de celebrar la muerte de mi tía, Andy-Ambos príncipes se separaron en seco, mirando con sorpresa de donde vino esa voz-Los dos si saben cómo ser tan desgraciados y cínicos ¿No?-

Parada en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se encontraba nada y nada menos que Ellinor con un extraño artefacto en sus manos-No puedo creer que sean tan cochinos para hacer frente a un cadáver algo tan ruin y despiadado. En verdad odiabas tanto a tu madre para hacerle eso ¿Eh Andy?-

Yo… Ellinor perdona por eso, lo que pasa es que…-Andy trago saliva y miro a Helena, que estaba de igual de sorprendida-Lo que sucede-

-Lo que sucede, es que los atrape par de asesinos-Dijo Ellinor con un sonrisa maliciosa-Atrapados en el acto, vaya suerte tengo-

Andy y Helena sintieron un nudo en la garganta por tal acusación.

-¿De qué hablas? Nosotros no la matamos, de hecho ya estaba muerta cuando llegamos-Afirmo Helena molesta, ¿Cómo podía acusarlos de algo así?- Es obvio que el que descuartizo el cuerpo del almacén fue el que hizo esto-

-Exacto y los dos están justo aquí, delatando sus crímenes, gracias a Dios que llegue a tiempo o hubieran escapado-Ellinor toco un botón que tenía su pequeño artefacto y algo comenzó a sonar.

-¡La mate! ¡La mate! ¡Nosotros la matamos!-Era la voz de Andy lo que se podía escuchar del artefacto-¿Vez? Soy tan culpable como tú-Era la voz de Helena- Como dijiste, estamos en esto juntos y si tenemos que afrontar esto con los demás, lo haré sin dudar-Ellinor volvió apretar el botón y la grabación se detuvo.

-Un útil aparato mágico, ahora tengo la confesión del asesino y su cómplice, vaya descaro ¿No es así?-Se burló Ellinor- Casi se me escapan, no puedo creer que fueras capaz querido primo, ¿Qué pensaran los guardias y la gente del pueblo cuando descubra que su querido futuro rey es un vil asesino?-Dijo con malicia.

Andy y Helena estaban congelados de la sorpresa de lo que estaba pasando. Ellinor les guiño un ojo y dio media vuelta.-Ah y si intentan quitarme la grabadora, temo decirles que la grabación no solo fue escuchada por ustedes sino por todo el castillo, y no solo esos fragmentos que les mostré sino toda su conversación-Se rio un poco para luego mirar a Andy seriamente-Te llego la hora maldito-

-E…Ellinor ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Sabes que no soy capaz de hacer algo así, yo….-

-¿No eres capaz? De hecho el cuerpo congelado de tu madre dice otra cosa-Ellinor señalo el cuerpo cubierto de Hielo de Elsa-Mas para demostrar que son culpables, ¿Te imaginas las noticias? El Príncipe Anders de Arendelle asesina a su madre para tener el trono, algo que fácilmente es creíble-

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Desde cuándo estabas en la puerta?-Pregunto furiosa Helena-Si estabas lo suficiente, quiere decir que viste como paso todo ¿No? Sabes que somos inocentes-Helena estaba a punto de golpearla. Ellinor la miro y le dio una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja.

-Oh querida Helena, lamento decirte que si lo sé-Ellinor soltó un carcajada, un risa que dejo helados a ambos príncipes-¡Y eso es lo más divertido! ¡No lo ves! ¡LOS DOS ESTAN CONDENADOS! ¡JA JA JA JA!-Las risas alarmaron a Helena, estaba loca. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo. Miro a Andy que seguía mirando con asombro como su prima se reía como una loca.

-Andy es una trampa, ella lo hizo, ella mato a tu madre-Revelo la Iluminada. Andy volteo a verla sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas? Ella no sería capaz o…. ¿Sí?-Ellinor termino de reír pero no quito su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Debo decir que no, pero me da gusto que alguien lo hiciera, es perfecto, estaba ideando un plan para perjudicarlos pero esto fue un regalo imprevisto-Rio un poco-Ahora, todos creerán que son unos asesinos, y con tu pequeño espectáculo, será más fácil convérselos-

Unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo se acercaban rápidamente, al parecer era la guardia real que había escuchado la grabación y se acercaban a la habitación. Esto alarmo a ambos príncipes. Y Ellinor salió a pasillo.

-¡Auxilio los asesinos están aquí! ¡Apresúrense!-Grito Ellinor con mucha fuerza.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA!-Helena lanzo un rayo de energía contra Ellinor dándole de lleno en su pecho, mandándola contra la pared. La parte de arriba de Ellinor quedo muy quemada dejando ver sus enormes pechos, que estaban cubiertos de sangre. Pero lo que incomodo a los príncipes era que Ellinor los veía siniestramente, como si estuviera esperando eso.

-Je je,…. gracias Helenita, me…me lo has dejado más fácil…..pequeña zorra-Dijo Ellinor para luego desmayarse.

Helena miro a Andy y lo tomo de la muñeca.-¡Hay que irnos ahora!-

-¡Espera Helena, no podemos dejarla así!-Respondió Andy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡No ella lo planeo todo, estamos contra las cuerdas!-Helena miro a la puerta, ya estaban cerca. Andy miro su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. Lo más seguro era que los guardias apoyaran a Ellinor mas de como Helena la dejo. Era el plan perfecto.

Miro a Helena que brillaba de un color rosa claro. No había vuelta atrás.

-Bien vámonos-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Deténgase Príncipe Anders y Princesa Helena!-Grito un guardia en puerta mientras que otros revisaban a Ellinor.

Antes de decir algo más ambos príncipes desaparecieron en una luz rosa, dejando medio ciegos a los presentes. Los guardias miraron que se habían ido.

-¡Avisen a todos! ¡Los sospechosos se han ido! ¡Declaren alerta máxima!-Grito un guardia. Por lo que todos acataron. Y comenzaron a moverse. Dos de ellos llevaron a Ellinor a que la curaran, al parecer seguía viva. El último guardia miro el cuerpo de la reina Elsa y la cubrió con una sábana.

-Que en paz descanse su majestad-Para luego irse a buscar a los demás integrantes de la familia real.

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí el capítulo, he regresado amigos, no sé cuándo actualice, pero será pronto. Espérenme. Chao y déjenme sus reviews de como se sintieron hasta los primeros siete capítulos desde que me fui y sobretodo este. Saludos.**


End file.
